FlameClan: Book 2: Divided Loyalties
by Keeralie Starflight
Summary: Watership Down/Warriors crossover, combining the three versions of Watership Down, and turning the characters into cats. Sequel to FlameClan: Book 1: A New Beginning. FlameClan has established a place in the forest, but Mousetail of FlameClan, Silverjay of TorrentClan, and Campionstripe of StoneClan struggle to follow their hearts, and still remain loyal to their Clans.
1. Allegiances

**FlameClan: **

**Leader:** Hazelstar

**Deputy:** Bigstorm (apprentice, Woodpaw)

**Medicine Cat:** Fivefur (apprentice, Poppywing)

**Warriors:**

Silverfur (apprentice, Littlepaw)

Brackenstripe (apprentice, Leopardpaw)

Hawkfang

Lionpelt

Breezeleaf

Rosebrier

Blackblaze

Berrypool (apprentice, Thistlepaw)

Mousetail

Hollythorn

Blueflash

Berryfire

**Queens:**

Shiningfur

Clover (mother of Swiftfoot's kits, Sunkit, Fernkit, and Icykit)

**Elders:**

Broomtail

* * *

**StoneClan:**

**Leader:** Bloodstar

**Deputy:** Campionstripe

**Medicine Cat:** Nightheart

**Warriors:**

Mossfall

Weaselheart

Chervilclaw

Sparrowstrike

Larchfire

Sunwhisper

**Slaves: **

Heatherpaw

Featherflame

Rainshadow

Mothleaf

* * *

**TorrentClan:**

**Leader:** Slipstar

**Deputy:** Streamsinger (apprentice, Jaypaw)

**Medicine Cat:** Silverjay

**Warriors:**

Hickoryheart (apprentice, Flaxpaw)

Goldenglow

Snowdrift (apprentice, Firepaw)

Reedstripe


	2. Secrets

Chapter One: Secrets

It was still dark on the hill where a small Clan resided, and most of the cats were still asleep. Only a caramel-furred cat could be seen slipping through the shadows down the hill. It was a she-cat, small and thin, with a wary look in her yellow eyes. Her name was Mousetail, a former rogue, but now a proud warrior of FlameClan.

The she-cat cast another wary glance around her. No one in sight, but she had heard at least one of her Clanmates leave the camp earlier, and she didn't want to run into anyone.

_"Probably just Blackblaze," _she thought, _"He doesn't sleep."_

Blackblaze, a badly scarred chocolate-furred warrior, had been a slave in the tyrannical StoneClan not so long ago, but the deputy of FlameClan, Bigstorm, had led an escape attempt to free several of the StoneClan slaves, and it had worked, but now StoneClan was out for blood, and their vicious leader, Bloodstar, would stop at nothing to get it, nor would his loyal warriors.

_"Thank StarClan there are three Clans in this forest. Weak kittypets disguised as a Clan or not, TorrentClan is the only Clan that can stay aloof from these petty disagreements."_

TorrentClan was the strangest Clan, in that they resided in a virtual death trap, where any one of their warriors could be killed in one of the vicious fox-traps set by Twolegs. Mousetail's Clanmate, Bigstorm, had nearly been killed in a fox-trap on TorrentClan territory, and Brownpelt, a warrior of the destroyed ThunderClan, had actually died.

ThunderClan. Mousetail wondered what the old warrior Clan, said to have thrived beside a lake, had been like. She had heard from her former ThunderClan Clanmates that it was a wonderful place before it was destroyed by the Twolegs, but she had never been there. She couldn't imagine anywhere more wonderful than this place.

_"Besides...in the old ThunderClan territory, there would be no Silverjay," _she thought with a pang of guilt.

Silverjay was the TorrentClan medicine cat, and he was also a poet. He was a bit strange to the other cats, and Fivefur, the FlameClan medicine cat, was afraid of him, but as far as Mousetail was concerned, he was the most wonderful tom in the world. Even though it was against the warriors' code for her to see him other than at Gatherings, and on the occasional border patrol, she couldn't stay away. Mousetail saw no reason why she shouldn't see Silverjay, even though her Clanmates would be furious. Especially Silverfur.

Mousetail sighed. Silverfur and Silverjay might have both started their lives with the name Silverkit, but the two toms could not have been more different. Silverfur was gruff and annoying, and hated it when Mousetail broke the rules. Silverjay disapproved, but he hadn't stopped seeing her either. And he was kind. Then again...Silverfur was a warrior, and Silverjay was a medicine cat. But they both liked her. The problem was, while Mousetail could have had a totally legitimate relationship with Silverfur, she didn't care for the grey warrior. Not like that.

She was close to Silverjay's meeting place now. Scanning the darkness under the huge oak tree, she saw the gleam of silver tabby fur.

"Silverjay?" she mewed, "It's me."

The medicine cat stepped out of the shadows. As always, Mousetail paused a moment to check him over for new injuries. In the few moons they had been meeting, she had learned that Slipstar, the leader of TorrentClan, often blamed Silverjay for anything that went wrong. And while Slipstar was no threat to any cat outside his own Clan, to Silverjay, he was downright dangerous.

"How are you?" the silver tom asked.

"Oh, fine. Clover had her kits. She named them Sunkit, Icykit, and Fernkit."

"No Swiftkit?" Silverjay asked, "I would have thought she would have at the very least commemorated her mate through her son."

"No one talks about Swiftfoot," Mousetail said, "And the less anyone talks about him, the better. I can see why he'd go after Fivefur-annoying little creature that he is-but Blueflash? No."

"Don't judge Fivefur," Silverjay told her, "I think he's in much the same situation we are."

Mousetail did not reply. She was thinking back to the events of two moons ago, when a young warrior named Swiftfoot had been banished from FlameClan, after he had been revealed in his attempt to kill Fivefur, their medicine cat, several weeks earlier. Later on, the secret had come out, after Swiftfoot's former friend, Blueflash, had nearly been killed because Swiftfoot had refused to save his life.

"Mousetail, are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Just worried. Seeing Swiftfoot's kits in the nursery with just their mom...they're never going to know about their father. I don't want our kits to be like that, Silverjay."

"When they're old enough, we can tell them," Silverjay mewed.

"You could just join FlameClan," Mousetail muttered, "I don't see why you stay in that death trap you refer to as a home."

"My duty is to my Clan, despite how they treat me," Silverjay said, "Running away from your problems never solved anything, Mousetail, and it would create problems for you and your Clan."

"Of course...your blasted loyalty _would_ get in the way," Mousetail muttered, "But it didn't stop you from seeing me."

"I believe in love," Silverjay mewed, "That's one part of the code I _can't_ live by."

* * *

**Short chapter is short. Any-who...next one will be soon, and it should have CAMPIONSTRIPE! Yeah...any guess on my favorite WSD character? And first person to guess the cat on the cover image gets a virtual Hazelstar plushie. :)**


	3. Friends and Enemy, Part One

Chapter Two: Friends and Enemy, Part One

The next morning, on the edge of FlameClan territory, a small group of cats were wandering through. Had any of the FlameClan warriors been there to see them, they would have been furious, for these were warriors of StoneClan. They were led by a tall sienna brown tom with piercing emerald eyes.

Campionstripe, StoneClan's deputy, scented the air for any trace of FlameClan. Nothing.

"We must have searched their entire territory by now," he murmured, "Where are they hiding?"

The StoneClan warrior was distracted by an angry shout from one of his Clanmates, a black tom named Weaselheart. The other warrior was literally standing on the muzzle of a young warrior named Sparrowstrike.

"You don't rest, until we say so!" Weaselheart shouted.

"Stop it, Weaselheart," Campionstripe growled, "He's exhausted. We all are."

"Well, then, let's find FlameClan's camp, so we can all go home," Weaselheart snapped.

"That's what we're trying to do," Campionstripe replied.

"Then we'd best find them soon, Campionstripe, else Bloodstar will have your pelt separated from the rest of you!"

The coal-colored warrior sauntered off, leaving Campionstripe to glare after him.

"Of course, it _would_ be my pelt. No matter that you're the one slowing things up, Weaselheart."

* * *

By midday, the StoneClan patrol had made little progress in their exploration, mostly due to the fact that they were heading in the wrong direction from FlameClan's camp. In fact, they were heading straight for a Twoleg establishment, although they did not know it. That was when the trouble started.

Mossfall had been walking half asleep behind the others, and as his eyes were barely open, the young warrior did not see the net spread in the grass, until he felt a pull on his leg.

"Ow!" the grey tom yelped, "Get off!"

The rest of the patrol turned and stared at the young tom, with the exception of Weaselheart, who took the opportunity to scream at him.

"Again? Must you always get caught in things? You, Mossfall, are the clumsiest..."

As Weaselheart spoke, a shadow fell over the group. The coal-colored tom looked up, and was astonished and horrified to see a huge eagle flying overhead. Eagles seldom ventured into StoneClan territory, but when they did, they had been known to take a full-grown warrior, although this happened very rarely indeed.

In his typical cowardly fashion, Weaselheart turned and ran away, hoping the eagle would settle for the stationary target known as Mossfall. As he raced past Campionstripe, the sienna-furred warrior called out in confusion.

"Weaselheart? Where are you going?"

The answer came a moment later, when Campionstripe felt the unexpected shock of being lifted into the air. The brown warrior had no need to check and see what had attacked him. He already knew. He had seen young cats taken by an eagle before, and he was determined not to be one of them. Campionstripe clawed at the eagle with his back legs, not expecting it to work, but willing to try. Hence, he was surprised when, with an angry screech, the eagle let go. Then he was falling, and then...there was only darkness.

* * *

The StoneClan warriors were stunned. Campionstripe...dead? Just like that? Finally, Weaselheart broke the silence.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to go home now, and tell Bloodstar that his foolish deputy is dead."

"Foolish deputy?" Mossfall snarled. The grey tom had freed himself of the net, with the help of Sparrowstrike, and now he faced Weaselheart angrily.

"I didn't see you doing anything to help him. You probably wanted him to die so you could take his place. Well, I promise you this, Weaselheart! I will never let you be the deputy of StoneClan, much less the leader, for Campionstripe's sake!"

* * *

After the StoneClan patrol had left, another group of cats emerged from their hiding-place in the undergrowth. They were led by a tall red-fawn colored tom, and a large, sturdy grey warrior. Following close behind were a small brown tom, who looked a lot like the red warrior, who was in fact his older brother, and a slim cream-furred she-cat. After a few seconds, a brown and white apprentice came racing after them, her green eyes bright with excitement. These were Hazelstar, leader of FlameClan, his deputy, Bigstorm, his brother and medicine cat, Fivefur, a beautiful warrior named Rosebrier, and Bigstorm's apprentice, Woodpaw.

The patrol, led by the compassionate Hazelstar, immediately raced over to where Campionstripe had fallen. The StoneClan deputy had been grievously injured, having had a painful encounter with a tree on the way down.

Hazelstar bent over the fallen warrior.

"Campionstripe?"

He turned to the others.

"He's still alive."

"So?" said Bigstorm, "He's the enemy."

"Right now, he's an injured warrior," Hazelstar said, "We can't leave him here."

"Well, we can't take him back to camp," Bigstorm argued, "Blackblaze will flay him, if I don't do it first."

Rosebrier sighed, her pale green eyes distant as she stared at Campionstripe's limp form.

"He saved my life in StoneClan," she whispered, "It wouldn't be right to leave him."

"We helped Kehaar, and he became our friend," Fivefur said, recalling the seagull whom a young apprentice named Littlepaw had befriended on their journey from ThunderClan, "Maybe it will be the same way with Campionstripe."

Bigstorm snorted derisively.

"He's the StoneClan deputy. You won't turn him."

"We can try," Hazelstar said. He looked toward the strange Twoleg den. It appeared to have living plants inside.

"What about in there?" he asked, "I'll stay with him until he's well enough to travel."

"What do you mean 'You'll stay with him'?" Bigstorm asked, "What about us?"

"You take the others back. As soon as Campionstripe is well, I'll join you at camp."

Bigstorm looked extremely reluctant to leave his leader alone, but he knew by now that arguing with Hazelstar was pointless.

"All right, chum, but be careful. And remember: He's the enemy."

* * *

**Hiya, peeps! OK, so the cat on the cover is...Mousetail! ;) Not saying who won...but you know who you are. :D That said, see ya later, peoples!**


	4. Friends and Enemy, Part Two

Chapter Three: Friends and Enemy, Part Two

As night fell, Hazelstar stayed awake. Something about the strange Twoleg nest unsettled him. For one thing, it was eerily quiet, only the occasional rustling sound breaking the stillness.

Suddenly, an obnoxious voice split the darkness.

"Ha! You in bad place for fluffy kitties!"

Hazelstar jumped.

"Who's there?"

"I don't know. Are you there?" the voice replied.

"No, are you there?" a second squawked.

When Hazelstar finally pinpointed the location of the noise, he was startled to see two brightly colored birds, sitting on a wooden branch, suspended in the air.

"Why is it a bad place?"

"Because of slither thing," one of the parts replied. "She eats fluffy kitties."

"Now, first of all, I'm no fluffy kitty. I'm a warrior. Second off, what's a slither thing?"

"You will see. When she comes for you, you will see."

The parrots laughed, then flew off. Hazelstar lay down next to Campionstripe. He glanced anxiously at the unconscious warrior.

"I really wish you'd wake up, Campionstripe. I'm feeling awfully lonely all of a sudden."

* * *

Meanwhile, Weaselheart and the patrol had arrived back at StoneClan. Mossfall had attempted to find Bloodstar right away, but Weaselheart had gotten there first. Mossfall was forced to wait, while Weaselheart fed Bloodstar his version of the story.

When Weaselheart had finished, Bloodstar was silent for some moments. When he spoke again, there was a menacing glow in his single eye.

"And so, you did not find the FlameClan camp, you have brought back no freshkill, and my deputy is dead?"

"It was Campionstripe's fault, sir. He drove us too hard and too long."

"That's a lie, you mangy old fleabag, and I mean to prove it!" Mossfall snarled, unable to keep silent.

"Mossfall?" Bloodstar asked, "What do you mean?"

"Sir, Weaselheart is to blame. He was trying to undermine Campionstripe's authority. He failed to warn us about the eagle, and Campionstripe paid for Weaselheart's inattention. Or malice, whichever you please."

Bloodstar looked from one to the other. Weaselheart, the spy, the cunning sly thinker. Mossfall, young, strong, and truthful. There was no contest between them, yet…there must be another witness.

"Mossfall, do you have someone who will back you up in this statement?"

"I…" Mossfall faltered. He had not expected this.

Weaselheart shot a triumphant grin at Mossfall, but suddenly, another voice spoke.

"He does."

It was Sparrowstrike. The black warrior stepped forward into Bloodstar's den.

"Bloodstar. I will back Mossfall's claim. What he says is true."

The StoneClan leader glared at Weaselheart, who gulped, and shrank back.

"Weaselheart, in most places, allowing your deputy to be murdered is an offense punishable…by death."

The coal-colored tom looked around for an exit. The only way out was blocked by Sparrowstrike and Mossfall.

Bloodstar laughed.

"I did the same. But you will be back there tomorrow at dawn, won't you?"

"Yes, sir," Weaselheart stammered gratefully, "Thank you, sir."

* * *

Campionstripe could see nothing. He could, however, feel rather more than he wanted to. He was fairly certain that every inch of him had either a bruise or a cut. Possibly both. He tried to open his eyes, and as he did, he saw the fuzzy silhouette of another cat. The scent was not one he recognized. As he struggled to focus, he realized that this was no StoneClan warrior. This was Hazelstar.

"Hazelstar?" he growled, "Where am I? What happened?"

"You were attacked by an eagle. Your patrol left you for dead."

Campionstripe snorted.

"Good old Weaselheart. Solid as a mast, that one. No wonder I never saw that eagle coming. He probably wanted me to get eaten."

"Well, you haven't been, but we've got bigger problems. There's something in here with us."

"What? Birds? Those won't hurt us."

"They called it a slither thing."

"That doesn't sound good," Campionstripe admitted, "Have you seen it?"

"No. I'm not sure I want to."

"Is there any way out of here?"

"No, I don't think so. A Twoleg came and closed the thing that seals the den."

"That's a door," Campionstripe corrected.

"Who told you that?"

"Woodpaw did. As the deputy, I did speak to the slaves on occasion, you know."

After an awkward silence, Campionstripe felt he had to say something else."

"Is…is Rosebrier well?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yes, she's fine. She was here earlier, in fact."

"I suppose she and Blackblaze have…um…"

"No," Hazelstar replied cautiously, not sure where Campionstripe was going with this, "But we all expect they may soon. They've been spending a lot of time together."

As Hazelstar watched Campionstripe, he was surprised to see a flicker of emotion on the stoic tom's face. Regret? Longing?

Then it hit him. Something Bigstorm had told him. When the FlameClan warrior had led the escape from StoneClan a season or so ago, he had encountered Campionstripe, but the sienna-furred warrior had allowed them to pass, and Bigstorm thought he had noticed him crying. Campionstripe was in love with Rosebrier.

"Well, more kits are always good for the Clan," Campionstripe said emotionlessly.

"She says that you don't belong in StoneClan," Hazelstar said, "That you're better than the rest."

Campionstripe snorted.

"No worse, anyway."

"You can't like the way Bloodstar does things. All the tyranny…"

"Look, we're getting along, don't spoil it," Campionstripe growled.

"Bloodstar is leading StoneClan down a dark trail," Hazelstar persisted, "And you know it."

"He wasn't always like this," Campionstripe muttered.

"Blind loyalty is a fool's choice!" Hazelstar cried.

Campionstripe leapt angrily to his feet. Despite his injuries, he still towered over Hazelstar.

"Before he came, we were starving, fallen apart! He made us great again. No one else could have saved us."

"Maybe not," Hazelstar agreed, "But who will save StoneClan from Bloodstar?"

Campionstripe looked away. Even as he defended his leader, he couldn't help but remember his youth. When he was ordered to track down a runaway with grey fur and one notched ear. A runaway who was Bloodstar's companion for most of his youth. A runaway, who he suspected, was living not so far away.

At that moment, Hazelstar's attention was distracted by the rustling of the bushes behind him.

"Campionstripe!"

The brown warrior turned, and gasped at what he saw…

"No!"

Fivefur jerked awake, panting heavily. The small brown tom looked around, dazed. He was in his own den.

"What's wrong, Fivefur?" Poppywing mewed sleepily.

"A bad dream," Fivefur mumbled, "It has to be. A thing like that can't be there!"

"Where?"

"Hazelstar and Campionstripe are in trouble. I must find Bigstorm!"

* * *

Hazelstar and Campionstripe were indeed in trouble. The two toms stared, dumbfounded, into the eyes of a huge snake.

"I suppose that's a slither thing," Campionstripe muttered. Behind him, Hazelstar assessed the situation. They had only one option.

"Can you run?" he hissed.

Campionstripe smiled grimly.

"The fastest warrior of StarClan couldn't catch me."

"Then run!" Hazelstar yowled, sprinting off. Campionstripe paused for a moment, and then decided that discretion was, in this case, the better part of valor. Although, as would later be seen, he rarely thought this way. The sienna-furred warrior raced off after Hazelstar. He could hear the snake's angry hissing as it chased after them…and then it was gone. Campionstripe pulled to a stop, his keen ears straining to hear the snake. He heard nothing, but then, the bushes just in front of Hazelstar rustled.

"Hazelstar!" Campionstripe yowled, launching himself at the red-furred warrior, "Look out!"

Thanks to Campionstripe, the serpent's fangs did not touch Hazelstar. The FlameClan leader nodded in thanks to the enemy who had just saved his life, and then they were running again.

* * *

It was just beginning to get light as a group of FlameClan warriors raced from the camp, Bigstorm and Fivefur at their head. The FlameClan deputy had lost no time when he heard of the possibility that Hazelstar was in danger. Gruff as he might be, Bigstorm was nothing if not loyal to his leader over all else, including his extremely pregnant mate, Shiningfur, who was expected to kit any time. Fivefur, running beside Bigstorm, prayed that if anything happened while he was away, Poppywing would be able to handle it on her own.

Hawkfang, half asleep and annoyed at being pulled out of his nest in the dead of night, grumbled quietly to himself.

"Whatever this dangerous thing is, it better eat Bigstorm instead of me."

* * *

Hazelstar and Campionstripe halted for a moment to catch their breath. Hazelstar glanced out of the strange den, and saw dawn begin to light the sky.

"It's morning," Hazelstar gasped, "We've run all night."

Campionstripe nodded. Then, his ear twitched. He heard a bit of a sound.

"Hazelstar! It's here!"

At that moment, a group of cats came into view around the side of the den. It was Bigstorm, Fivefur, Hawkfang, and Rosebrier.

"Hazelstar!" Bigstorm called, his voice muffled, "Are you all right?"

"We need to get out, now!" Hazelstar called back.

Campionstripe's had not noticed Rosebrier yet. His gaze was focused on a strange substance wedged in a crack in the wall…a crack!

"Hazelstar, look!" he hissed, "If we can pull it out…"

But at that moment, the snake slid into view.

Weaselheart had left his patrol behind and gone to scout ahead. Of course, this was not of his own initiative, but the suggestion of Mossfall, who had come with him.

"We'll have a quick look around, then head back to the others," Weaselheart said.

"Campionstripe would have insisted on a thorough look around," Mossfall objected.

"But he's not here, is he?" Weaselheart said smugly.

"I'll lead it off!" Campionstripe cried, "Get that thing out!"

The sienna-furred warrior dashed away, and the snake followed him. Hazelstar began to pull on the cloth, and from the other side, the patrol did the same. It was stuck fast, but finally, they got it. Hazelstar paused, hoping to see Campionstripe behind him. He was not disappointed. The StoneClan deputy came tearing through the foliage, the snake behind him.

"Go!" he yowled.

Hazelstar wriggled through the gap knowing every second was precious. Campionstripe got through with a bit more effort because of his larger build, but once they were out, they stood there staring at each other for a few moments, shocked and tired.

"Are you all right, Campionstripe?" a female voice mewed quietly.

"Yes, I'm…" Campionstripe broke off abruptly as he noticed Rosebrier.

"Rosebrier?"

"Yes?" the she-cat mewed, "What's wrong?"

At that moment, the assembled cats heard the sound of loud arguing.

"That's Weaselheart," Campionstripe said, "You need to go."

"Come with us…" Hazelstar started, but Campionstripe had already turned, and was walking away.

"Nice try," Bigstorm said, "But, like I told you, you won't turn him."

* * *

Campionstripe had been through a lot in the past day, but it didn't hurt so much after he saw the astounded look on Weaselheart's face when he showed up.

"Campionstripe? But you're dead!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Weaselheart," Campionstripe said dryly.

"I knew they couldn't kill you that easily!" Mossfall said jubilantly.

"Yes…well…no, they didn't, did they?"

* * *

**It's really rushed...but in my defense, I'm exhausted. Anyways...please review! :)**


	5. Discovered

**OK…I forgot to answer this review in the last chapter:**

**Guest: Thanks! :) No, they don't…**

Chapter Four: Discovered

When the FlameClan cats arrived back at camp, they were met by Bigstorm's apprentice, Woodpaw, and another apprentice, Thistlepaw. Thistlepaw was a brown tabby tom, formerly of StoneClan, who had lost his ability to speak under mysterious circumstances, and was thought to be a little crazy. However, Woodpaw spent a lot of time with him, along with another of their denmates, Littlepaw. The fourth apprentice, Leopardpaw, was close friends with a young warrior called Blueflash, and spent most of her time in his company.

"Why didn't you let us come with you?" Woodpaw mewed, "Berrypool made us clean the elders' den."

Thistlepaw nodded. The young tom was always eager to back up his friend in her protests.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Hazelstar said, "There's only Broomtail living there."

The elderly tom in question had been nibbling on a thrush. He looked over at the returning warriors as if just noticing they had arrived.

"I hardly needed two of them, but at least then we can all three carry on a conversation."

"Thistlepaw spoke?" Bigstorm asked.

"No, no, no. But Woodpaw understands him, you see."

"Is that all?" Bigstorm asked, turning to his apprentice, "How can you understand him?"

Woodpaw shrugged.

"I just can."

At that moment, Poppywing emerged from the medicine den. The beautiful brown she-cat's green eyes swept sightlessly over the scene.

"Have you brought Fivefur back?" she asked, "I need him."

"What's wrong, Poppywing?" Fivefur asked, bounding over to his apprentice.

"Shiningfur is kitting," Poppywing whispered, "Don't tell Bigstorm."

Fivefur nodded. The deputy would surely go berserk if anyone told him that his beloved mate was having their kits. He had already pestered her to death for the last several moons. The brown tom slipped into the nursery behind Poppywing. He had the utmost faith in the young she-cat's ability, but it was always good to be certain.

As always, life in the Clan went on. Hazelstar watched through half-closed eyes as Clover shepherded her kits out of the nursery. Fernkit, a small creamy-furred she-cat, stayed close to her mother, but her brothers, Icykit and Sunkit, raced on ahead.

"Stay close, you two!" Clover yowled, "Don't go outside the camp!"

Hazelstar smiled. Clover had been a kittypet before she had chosen to join the Clan, hence her nervousness. Sadly, her life in the Clan had been far from peaceful. Her mate, Swiftfoot, had tried to murder Fivefur, and had been exiled, leaving Clover and his unborn kits behind. Fernkit, Sunkit, and Icykit had never met their father, but both Icykit and Sunkit had tabby stripes like his, although Icykit's were a very light blue-grey, barely showing against his white pelt, and Sunkit's black against his reddish orange fur.

"It's Hazelstar!" Icykit squeaked.

"Let's go see him!" Sunkit mewed in answer.

The two kits raced over to Hazelstar, who lay perfectly still as they clambered over him.

"Don't bother Hazelstar," Clover said, "He's very busy."

"Aw…" the kits murmured.

"They're all right, Clover," Hazelstar assured her, "I like to have them around. They are our future."

"When can I be an apprentice?" Sunkit squealed, "When? When?"

"When you are six moons old," Hazelstar said with a smile, "No need to rush."

"But I want to be an apprentice _now_!" Sunkit mumbled.

"All in good time," Hazelstar replied, "Go play now."

"Okay, Hazelstar," the kits squeaked, racing off. Fernkit, however, still stayed close to her mother. The little she-cat's movements were slow and sluggish, and she was much smaller than her littermates.

_"She doesn't look well," _Hazelstar noted,_ "I'll have to remember to ask Fivefur about it."_

At that moment, Fivefur appeared from the nursery.

"Fivefur," Hazelstar mewed, "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, Hazelstar," Fivefur replied, "Bigstorm and Shiningfur have three kits. A tom and two she-cats, all healthy."

"Wonderful," Hazelstar said, smiling with delight for his friend, "Does Bigstorm know?"

"I'm going to tell him now," Fivefur replied, bustling off to where the deputy was talking to two of the other warriors, Brackenstripe and Silverfur. As Fivefur spoke to him, a grin of delight spread across Bigstorm's face, and he raced over to the nursery with Fivefur close behind.

Hazelstar sighed, and turned toward his own den. Much as he was happy to see the Clan grow, seeing the kits pained him.

_"I might have been a father now…"_

Fivefur and Poppywing exchanged happy smiles as they watched Bigstorm and Shiningfur. Bigstorm was ecstatic to finally be a father, and Shiningfur was no less excited, but in a different way. The quiet she-cat seldom allowed her feelings to take control of her actions, unlike her mate.

"What should we call them?" Bigstorm asked, "Which ones are girls? Which one is a boy?"

"Slow down, Bigstorm. You'll wake them," Shiningfur laughed, "The two with the peach-colored fur are girls, and the grey one is a tom. As for their names, I was thinking of Brightkit for the little one."

"All right," Bigstorm said more quietly, "The other she-cat looks like you. Let's call her Echokit."

"What about the tom?" Shiningfur asked.

"Haven't the slightest clue. You name him."

Shiningfur thought for a moment.

"When I was very young," she said quietly, "I lost someone I cared for very deeply. I was told that he fell into the gorge. I used to walk there, and dream he would come back to me."

She smiled at Bigstorm.

"And he did. Let's call this one Gorgekit."

Bigstorm smiled back.

"That's a perfect name."

As the shadows began to lengthen, Mousetail slipped out of the camp. The she-cat looked around carefully for anyone who might be watching, but she missed the light silver tom that had crouched just behind the bushes that surrounded the camp. Silverfur was growing extremely suspicious of his Clanmate's nightly activities. He liked Mousetail a lot, but that didn't mean he trusted her, even though he wanted to.

The silver warrior glided silently after Mousetail as the she-cat wove her way through the forest.

_"She's going toward the TorrentClan border. What does she want there?"_

He soon found out. When he heard voices, the silver tom quickly ducked behind a tree.

"Silverjay," Mousetail mewed happily, "How's the prey running?"

Silverfur bristled_. "Silverjay! How long has she been meeting him?"_

"As well as always," the TorrentClan medicine cat replied, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Mousetail purred, "My Clanmates haven't even guessed that I'm expecting our kits yet."

"But they soon will," Silverjay pressed, "What will you tell them?"

"I don't know," Mousetail admitted, "I'll tell them the father wishes to remain anonymous, I suppose. What else can I do? Either way, Silverfur will be furious."

_"She actually cares that I'll be furious?" _Silverfur thought,_ "That's progress."_

"You should get back to your Clan," Silverjay mewed, "We'll talk more next time."

"All right, Silverjay," Mousetail purred, "Be safe."

"You too."

After Silverfur was sure that Silverjay was gone, he slipped out of the shadows, and nearly collided with Mousetail.

"Silverfur!" the she-cat gasped, "What are you doing here? How much did you…"

"I heard everything," Silverfur growled, "Mousetail…why would you do this?"

"I love Silverjay!" Mousetail yowled, "If you loved someone, wouldn't you do anything to be with them?"

"Yes," Silverfur whispered, "I have. It didn't work."

"Silverfur…listen…"

"No, you listen! I love you, Mousetail, but you…you obviously hate me. I'll help with your kits. You can even tell them I'm their father, if you want. Just as long as you don't hate me, and I don't have to tell Hazelstar. He'll exile you…"

"Silverfur, why are you doing this?" Mousetail exclaimed, "You hate it when I even look at Silverjay…"

"But I love you, don't you understand?" Silverfur said desperately, "Please, Mousetail…I can't turn you in!"

Mousetail stared at him, and for a moment, Silverfur thought she was going to attack him. Then, she sighed.

"All right, Silverfur. I'll do it."

* * *

**And...somewhere in this chapter, was another piece of Bigstorm's mysterious past, which I've been dropping hints about since the last book. Did you catch it?**


	6. The Kidnapping

Chapter Five: The Kidnapping

Littlepaw yawned, and stretched out a bit more in the warm sunlight. The small brown apprentice closed his green eyes, wondering how long until…

"Littlepaw!"

The apprentice opened one eye, and beheld his mentor, Silverfur, staring at him.

"Yes, Silverfur?"

"It's time for battle training. Now."

Littlepaw studied his mentor. Silverfur had seemed strangely on edge the last few days.

"Are you all right?" he asked innocently.

"Fine," Silverfur snapped, "Now come on."

As Littlepaw stood to follow Silverfur, he saw Mousetail and Leopardpaw entering the camp.

"Well, of course I look fatter, silly," Mousetail laughed, "I'm going to have Silverfur's kits."

"Seriously?" Leopardpaw yelped, "Can I become a warrior now, so I can mentor one?"

"Maybe you will," Mousetail replied, but there was bitterness in her mew.

_"Oh…so that's it," _Littlepaw thought,_ "But why are Silverfur and Mousetail upset? They should be happy. I'm happy!"_

The little brown tom followed Silverfur to the training place, a flat area just outside the camp. To his great joy, Woodpaw was already there, with her mentor, Bigstorm.

"Where's Thistlepaw?" Littlepaw mewed.

"Hunting," Woodpaw said sulkily, "Bigstorm and Berrypool said we needed to spend some time with other cats."

"You do," Bigstorm said, "Now come on, let's practice. Littlepaw can show you the move I saw Silverfur teaching him yesterday."

As Littlepaw and Woodpaw faced each other, the bushes around the camp parted, and Hazelstar stepped through.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked.

"Do you need me?" Bigstorm replied.

"If you don't mind."

"All right. Silverfur, can you manage these two?"

The silver tom nodded.

"Easily. Go on."

Bigstorm followed Hazelstar to the edge of the hill.

"What's wrong, Hazelstar? You look worried."

"I've been thinking."

"Well, that's nothing new. What is it this time?"

"StoneClan's patrols are coming closer and closer to us, and we have no way to know what Bloodstar is planning, or where his patrols will appear next. If they find our camp, they'll wipe us out. We need someone inside StoneClan. "

"A spy," Bigstorm summarized, "And who do you suggest? We can't send any of our cats, they'll be detected."

"And that's why we need one of StoneClan's own. Someone Bloodstar won't suspect. Someone like Campionstripe," Hazelstar replied.

"How many times do I have to tell you he's the StoneClan deputy?" Bigstorm yowled, "He'll never agree to help us!"

"I think you'd be surprised," Hazelstar said, "You weren't the one who spent an entire night running from a snake in his company."

"Oh…I suppose it's worth a try," Bigstorm muttered in annoyance, "Although I don't much like the idea."

"We'll go through the tunnels tonight, and try to get a word with him," Hazelstar decided, "Do you want to come, or would you rather stay here with Shiningfur and your kits?"

"Someone has to watch your back," Bigstorm replied, "Of course I'll come, and I think we should bring Rosebrier."

"Rosebrier…of course. If anyone can convince him to be civil, she can. If you'd like, I can ask Silverfur to continue with Woodpaw, so you can have some time with your family."

"You're worried about how this will go, aren't you?"

"Of course. But something must be done."

* * *

After he had finished with Woodpaw, Bigstorm did go to see his family. The grey warrior would never have admitted it, but he liked being a father. It made him feel special.

When he entered the nursery, he stopped for a moment to study his kits in silence. They were very small compared to Clover's kits, but they were beautiful.

"How is everyone?" he said softly, nuzzling Shiningfur.

"They're wonderful," Shiningfur replied.

"When will they open their eyes?" Bigstorm asked.

"All in good time," Shiningfur said patiently, "Now, why have you come here in the middle of the day? Shouldn't you be with your apprentice?"

"Silverfur's looking after her," Bigstorm replied, "I…we're going on a patrol tonight. It could be dangerous."

"Be careful," Shiningfur mewed, "Who else is going?"

"Hazelstar and Rosebrier at least, if not more."

"I won't ask what you're doing," Shiningfur said, "But don't get hurt. Our kits need a father."

"Don't worry," Bigstorm replied, "I'll never leave you."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere near StoneClan, a patrol was making their way sluggishly through the pouring rain. The StoneClan warriors were suffering from the rigorous patrols made into enemy territory, and were rarely allowed to rest. The cats of StoneClan believed in survival of the fittest, and made no effort to disguise it.

At the back of the group of cats walked a small warrior, his grey pelt soaked with the rain. He did not look well, and as they marched, he suddenly stumbled, and fell to the ground.

Mossfall, who was walking just ahead of him, turned back, and when he saw his fallen comrade, he paused, and called out to Weaselheart, who was leading the patrol.

"Weaselheart! Larchfire's sick! He was sick this morning, and now he's _really_ sick! It looks like greencough!"

"Then leave him here," Weaselheart snapped, "We don't have time for this. If he doesn't die before a fox finds him, he'll die then."

Mossfall glanced from the senior warrior to the helpless cat. He sighed.

"Yes, sir."

And the patrol raced away, leaving Larchfire lying in the rain. The small grey cat made no effort to stand, having given up all hope.

* * *

In StoneClan itself, Campionstripe stood before his Clan leader, a huge black tom named Bloodstar. The deputy was worried about the number of warriors being lost on the increasing patrols into FlameClan territory. Ever since the FlameClan warrior Bigstorm had led an escape from StoneClan, consisting of several slaves, a warrior apprentice, and a young prisoner, Bloodstar had been obsessed with finding FlameClan and destroying it. However, Campionstripe, although loyal, felt that the Clan must be seen to first. Only that morning, he had witnessed the death of a young apprentice after all the efforts of the medicine cat, Nightheart, had failed. The apprentice had been kept out too long in this terrible weather, and had developed a horrible case of greencough almost overnight.

"You wanted to speak with me, Campionstripe?" Bloodstar asked.

"Yes, sir," Campionstripe replied, "You see, it's about these increasing patrols in this weather. We're losing warriors. Good warriors, with potential. Conepaw died this morning. Greencough. It's spreading, and if we don't do something…"

"Then get more apprentices," Bloodstar said coldly, "When you and your incompetent warriors find FlameClan, then I will discuss the state of our patrols."

"But, sir…"

"That will be all, Campionstripe!"

Campionstripe paused, and as he did, he felt a spark of something he did not recognize inside of him. Defiance?

"Yes, sir," he replied. Then, without another word, he turned and marched out.

As he strode through the camp, he saw the skinny, black-furred shape of Nightheart lurking just inside the medicine den. When the medicine cat saw him, he hurried out to speak to him.

"What did he say?" Nightheart asked eagerly, "Will he call off the patrols?"

"No," Campionstripe sighed, "He refused. I'm sorry, Nightheart. There's nothing we can do."

"Conepaw should never have gotten greencough," Nightheart insisted, "He wouldn't have, if only Bloodstar had called off the patrols."

"Why don't you convince him, then?" Campionstripe snarled, "Tell him you've had a sign from StarClan, or…something!"

"What is StarClan?" Nightheart asked curiously, "You've mentioned it before."

"What kind of a Clan is this?" Campionstripe yowled, "The medicine cat has never been told about StarClan!"

He turned and ran from the camp, and he did not stop running until he had made it all the way to the bridge. As he paused at the edge, he happened to glance to the other side, and saw the last cat he expected to see.

"Rosebrier? You came back!"

He darted across the bridge to where the pretty creamy-furred she-cat stood.

"You came back!" he repeated, hardly daring to believe it.

"Yes," Rosebrier said quietly, avoiding his gaze. "I need your help."

"Anything you need," Campionstripe replied.

"Follow me," Rosebrier mewed, walking slowly toward the bushes.

Campionstripe followed her, but as he pushed through the undergrowth, he felt something attack him from behind.

"What the… Get your paws off of me!"

"Hold on a minute, Campionstripe," a familiar voice soothed, "We just want to talk."

Campionstripe looked around. Hazelstar, Bigstorm, an apprentice he thought might be called Littlepaw, and of course, Rosebrier. It was Hazelstar who had spoken.

"Well you have a blasted unpleasant way of notifying me," Campionstripe snarled, "Clever trick, baiting me with _her,_ after I practically told you… I should never have trusted you for a second! But it seems I have no choice but to talk to you. What do you want?"

"First of all, I want your word as the deputy of StoneClan you won't run until you've heard us out," Hazelstar said.

Campionstripe suppressed a snarl.

"You have it. Unlike Bigstorm here, my word actually means something."

"I'd watch your mouth, Campionstripe, unless you want a beating," Bigstorm growled.

"What does he mean, Bigstorm?" Littlepaw asked innocently, "You always tell the truth, don't you?"

"Well…uh…usually, yes," Bigstorm stammered, "He's just annoyed with me about my spying on StoneClan."

"My Clan will be looking for me," Campionstripe said pointedly.

"This war between our Clans is hurting all of us!" Hazelstar yowled, "It has to stop!"

"It will," Campionstripe growled, "When you've been destroyed.

"Easier said than done!" Bigstorm snorted, "You don't even know where our camp is."

"Bloodstar rules by hate and violence," Rosebrier said softly. "You don't believe in that, Campionstripe. I know you don't."

Campionstripe looked away.

"He's my leader…" he said, but there was uncertainty in his voice.

"You've risked your life to stop his cruelty," Rosebrier replied, "You saved my life, and more importantly, you helped me save Blackblaze."

"And then you left with him," Campionstripe answered.

"There's no life inside StoneClan," Rosebrier said, "It's not worth living for. Help us, Campionstripe. Help your Clan."

Campionstripe frowned.

"How?"

"Lead your warriors against Bloodstar," Hazelstar contributed, "Take command. Save your Clan."

Campionstripe did not reply.

Hazelstar sighed.

"Meet us here at sunset. We'll hear your answer then."

As the FlameClan cats turned away, Campionstripe worked up courage to speak.

"Rosebrier? Are you happy where you are now?"

The she-cat smiled.

"Yes, Campionstripe. I am."

But as the FlameClan warriors moved toward the tunnels, and Campionstripe ran back toward the bridge, none of them realized that Weaselheart and his patrol were watching them.

* * *

When Campionstripe arrived back at camp, he was surprised to find that Mossfall had been waiting for him. The grey tom hurried over as soon as he saw him. With his grey pelt drenched and sticking out in odd places, he looked almost menacing.

"We wondered if you'd be back," he said, "Bloodstar is waiting for your report."

Campionstripe nodded calmly, but his head was buzzing with questions.

_"Did someone see me with Hazelstar and the others?"_

"You're awfully late, Campionstripe," Bloodstar said menacingly, "What kept you?"

"I was patrolling, sir. Thinking."

Bloodstar stared grimly at his deputy, and then turned to Weaselheart.

"Tell him what you told me, Weaselheart."

Weaselheart stepped forward, a triumphant smile on his face.

"Campionstripe met with Hazelstar and several other FlameClan cats. There was no fight, and no attempt at capture."

The black tom slunk around behind Campionstripe.

"Do you deny it?"

"No."

Bloodstar glared at him.

"No?"

"They asked me to betray StoneClan," Campionstripe said.

"I knew it!" Weaselheart squeaked, "I told you!"

"I let them believe I would," Campionstripe continued, "Once I've earned their trust, they'll lead me to their warren. Then we'll destroy them all."

Bloodstar chuckled.

"You're a cat after my own heart, Campionstripe. I knew when I chose you, I made no mistake. We've got them now! Mwhahahaha!"

As Bloodstar laughed exultantly, Campionstripe slipped away again. He knew it must be nearly sunset.

* * *

When Campionstripe arrived at the bridge, he found Hazelstar and Bigstorm already there. There was no sign of Rosebrier.

"Well, Campionstripe?" Hazelstar asked, "Have you thought things over?"

"Yes. And you're right. There's no reason for our Clans to fight. It's time to stop this madness."

"Well said, Campionstripe," Bigstorm smiled, "It's a new day for all of us."

"Ha!" a familiar voice cackled, "It's your last day!"

Weaselheart emerged from the mist, followed by several other warriors, who quickly surrounded the FlameClan cats and Campionstripe.

Bigstorm's features contorted with rage.

"If I'm going to die, you'll die before me, Campionstripe!" he roared.

"I knew nothing about this, Bigstorm," Campionstripe replied, wishing it were so, "If we die, we'll die together."

Weaselheart pretended to be shocked, and then laughed evilly.

"I knew you were a traitor! Warriors, kill them all!"

Campionstripe studied the approaching warriors.

"When I move, follow me!" he hissed.

"I'm not so sure I trust you anymore," Bigstorm growled.

"We have nothing to lose," Hazelstar argued, "We have to trust him."

When Campionstripe leaped at Weaselheart, the black tom was so obviously surprised that he fell to the ground. As Hazelstar, Bigstorm, and Campionstripe ran, they heard Weaselheart screeching orders behind them.

"Catch them! Kill them!"

* * *

Left behind with Littlepaw in the cavern, Rosebrier could not help but worry.

"They should have been back by now," she fretted.

Littlepaw leapt up, eager for something to do.

"I'll go see if there's any sign of them!" he volunteered.

"Wait, Littlepaw…" Rosebrier started, but the little apprentice had already jumped into the water. Rosebrier started toward him, ready to call him back, but the brown apprentice suddenly seemed to lose his footing.

"Rosebrier, help!" he screamed as he was swept away by the floodwaters.

"Littlepaw!"

* * *

The StoneClan cats were exhausted and weak, and none of them had Campionstripe's strength, so the three warriors soon left them behind.

When they finally stopped, Bigstorm turned angrily upon Campionstripe.

"All right, what was that? You set us up, didn't you?"

"Yes," Campionstripe admitted, "And no."

"That's no answer," Bigstorm growled.

"Bloodstar thinks I'm spying on you for him. He set up this ambush to make you think I'm on your side."

"And are you?" Bigstorm asked.

Campionstripe sighed in frustration.

"Would I be telling you this if I wasn't?"

"No, I guess not," Bigstorm admitted.

"Anyways, Bloodstar will think I'm spying on you, but really, I'll report back to you, and lie to him. Simple."

At that moment, a pale shape became visible, racing along the edge of the river.

"Hazelstar, is that you?"

It was Rosebrier. The she-cat skidded to a halt when she reached them, crying:

"Littlepaw's been swept away in the river! I can't find him!"

"Oh, no!" Hazelstar cried, "We'll come find him."

He turned to Campionstripe.

"You'd better go home."

"Wait," Campionstripe said, "It needs to look like I've fought for my Clan. You understand, don't you, Bigstorm?"

The grey warrior nodded.

"Hazelstar, go on with Rosebrier. I'll join you in a moment."

Hazelstar looked from one cat to the other, and decided he probably didn't want to know what they were going to do.

After Hazelstar and Rosebrier had gone, Bigstorm turned to Campionstripe.

"I'll make it quick."

* * *

When Bigstorm joined the others, both wore a worried expression.

"There's no sign of Littlepaw."

"Mm," Bigstorm said guiltily, "Campionstripe's gone back to StoneClan."

"What did you do?" Hazelstar asked.

"Nothing permanent. The scratches will heal in a few days."

"You attacked him? Why…how?"

"It had to happen. It needs to look like he's fought one of us."

Hazelstar was about to reply, but was silenced, as a figure appeared on a rocky outcropping nearby.

"Hazelstar!"

It was Weaselheart.

"I know you're out there! You have until the Gathering to surrender yourself, Bigstorm, and Fivefur, or you will never see the apprentice Littlepaw alive again!


	7. Prisoner of StoneClan

Chapter Six: Prisoner of StoneClan

The following morning, Hazelstar immediately called a meeting of the entire Clan. The only cat not present was Brackenstripe, who was not to be found anywhere. Everyone now knew that Littlepaw had been captured, and they all had their own opinion about what to do.

"We have to get him back!" Leopardpaw yowled, "We have to!"

"But if we get him back, then we sacrifice Hazelstar, Bigstorm, and Fivefur, and we can't do that either," Berrypool argued.

"I say we storm the camp," Bigstorm growled, "Take them by surprise."

"No, they'll be expecting that," Hazelstar replied, "We need something…different."

"And while we're at it, if I can get a swipe at Weaselheart, I'd be much obliged!" the voice of Brackenstripe said angrily.

When the Clan turned to look for the tabby warrior; they found him at the entrance of the camp, staring at a bundle of sodden grey fur.

"What's that?" Bigstorm asked.

"That," Brackenstripe growled, "Is a very sick StoneClan warrior. I found him not far inside the border. If I had to guess, I'd say his patrol left him for dead."

"Fivefur," Hazelstar mewed, "Would you see to him?"

His brother nodded.

"Of course. Don't worry, if it's greencough, we'll make sure it doesn't spread to our cats. Brackenstripe, carry him to my den, if you don't mind."

Bigstorm attempted to identify the grey StoneClan cat, curiosity aroused.

"Larchfire," he said, "Odd he'd even be out on a patrol like this. He usually ran messages between the Marks. Things must be even worse in StoneClan than we thought."

Hazelstar sighed.

"It seems so. Well, we have until the Gathering to think of a plan, so let's get thinking."

* * *

Meanwhile, in StoneClan, Bloodstar was awake, and had just gone on his daily tour of the camp. He often led patrols, but he also made a point of checking on the camp once a day.

As he neared the warriors' den, Campionstripe slipped out and nodded to his leader.

"Campionstripe fit and ready for duty, sir."

"Very good," Bloodstar growled, "Proceed."

The sienna-furred warrior nodded, and bounded off with only a slight growl of pain to betray that he wasn't completely healed of his injuries. His green eyes swept over the camp. It was empty, save for Mossfall and Sparrowstrike. The two young warriors were, to all appearances, guarding a den that Campionstripe was fairly sure had been unoccupied before his injury.

"Mossfall, what are you doing?" he asked, limping over to his apprentice.

"Guarding the prisoner, sir. He's a FlameClan apprentice called Littlepaw. Bloodstar's holding him prisoner. He plans to exchange him for Hazelstar, Bigstorm, and Fivefur. If they refuse to hand themselves over by the Gathering, he'll kill the apprentice."

Campionstripe gasped, but quickly mastered himself, and continued listening.

"I almost hate to kill him," Mossfall mumbled, "He's a funny little kid."

"You'll do what you're told, Mossfall," Campionstripe said sternly.

As he turned away, he heard Mossfall muttering angrily to Sparrowstrike.

"I used to think he was different. But he's just like all the others. Cold as snow."

_"If only you knew," _Campionstripe thought, _"If only you knew…"_

* * *

Meanwhile, Littlepaw was busy with his own interesting troubles. Weaselheart had been put under orders to take care of the little cat, and he was not enjoying the job, which involved spending large amounts of time around the young and very polite apprentice. The coal-colored warrior had never felt more relieved to see Bloodstar than he was when he was allowed to leave and go about his business.

"So," said Bloodstar, sitting down next to Littlepaw, "How's the freshkill today?"

"It's very good, sir," Littlepaw mewed.

"A soft bed, a dry den, and all the freshkill you could ever eat," Bloodstar said cunningly, "What more could you want?"

"Are you going to let me go soon?" Littlepaw asked.

"Missing your parents and littermates?" Bloodstar asked, "Not to worry. You'll see them soon."

"I don't have a mother and father, sir," Littlepaw answered, "A weasel got them both."

_"A weasel got them both…weasel got them both…"_

The words ricocheted through Bloodstar's mind, and he was suddenly far back in his own past. _In a field where a fire burned, two cats stood between the flames and a weasel. One of the cats was very young, but the other was a fully grown she-cat. The she-cat glanced back at the flames, then at the kit next to her. She smiled at him, then turned and leaped at the weasel…_

"Bloodstar?" Littlepaw mewed, "What's the matter?"

"I lost my parents too. I was just about your age."

"I'm sorry," Littlepaw said, "It's awful, isn't it?"

Bloodstar stood up.

"I can't spend the day filling my face, can I? If you need anything…just ask."

* * *

Meanwhile, the FlameClan warriors were busy brainstorming, and had conspicuously excluded the queens, including Mousetail, who was not amused.

"What's up with them all of a sudden? Just because I'm having blasted kits doesn't mean I can't have ideas too!"

"Kehaar want to have idea someday," Kehaar contributed. The gull had started spending a lot of time with his cat friend again, now that she wasn't so busy.

"Come on, Kehaar, let's find Silverfur," Mousetail grumbled, "If he won't listen to me, nobody will."

* * *

"I could sneak in, get him, and then you could knock down a bunch of rocks on the StoneClan warriors," Bigstorm suggested. It was now late in the evening, and only Hazelstar, Fivefur, and Bigstorm were still awake.

"That's the sort of thing Bloodstar expects," Hazelstar sighed, "It won't work."

"Well, all you've done is tell us what we can't do," Bigstorm growled.

"I know! I wish I could think of something!"

"Maybe you could let a she-cat do some thinking for once!"

Mousetail and Silverfur had just come tearing up the hill, and now they stood panting in front of their friends.

"What are you doing out of camp?" Bigstorm asked Mousetail, "You're expecting…"

"She's completely aware of it, Bigstorm," Silverfur interrupted, "But apparently, no one else would listen to her, so she came looking for me. She's got an idea. It's good."

"Well….we need all the help we can get," Hazelstar interjected, "Please, Mousetail, explain."

"When I was a rogue, if you needed to throw a big group of cats into confusion, we had a simple solution. Ever heard of a dog?"

"Yes, get to the point!" Bigstorm said impatiently.

"We lead the dog down into the Gathering where the exchange will take place. When the Clans are frightened, we'll grab Littlepaw and get out of there. Simple."

"And…who's going to get the dog?" Bigstorm asked.

"I will," Mousetail said confidently, "And Silverfur is coming too."

"But you're…"

"Ooh! Toms, they're so narrow-minded! I raced Silverfur here, and I won! Ask him."

"She did," Silverfur mumbled.

"Well, unless anyone thinks up a better idea before the Gathering, we'll have to do it," Hazelstar replied, "Mousetail, are you sure you're up for it?"

"Never been better," Mousetail laughed.

"Very well." Hazelstar said, "Then practice your running. You'll need it."

* * *

Weaselheart was now officially planning to leave StoneClan if Littlepaw wasn't gotten rid of before his nerves shattered. The latest outrage to his dignity had been being made to hop on one foot and bleat like a sheep, which was both difficult and embarrassing.

"I can't take this much longer!" he told Campionstripe, "Being all chummy to that little badger-spawn!"

Campionstripe chuckled.

"Never mind, Weaselheart. You're not much of an actor anyway."

The StoneClan deputy stepped forward to speak to Bloodstar.

"Permission to check the border, sir?"

"Granted, "Bloodstar growled.

Campionstripe nodded, then dashed off.

"Perhaps you'll be my deputy someday," Bloodstar said to Littlepaw, "Like Campionstripe. How does that sound?"

"I'd rather be like Hazelstar and Bigstorm," Littlepaw replied, "I'd follow them anywhere. To the end of the world, even."

"And every cat in StoneClan would follow Bloodstar," Weaselheart snorted.

"But they'd do it out of fear," Littlepaw replied, "It's not the same!"

Weaselheart's ears went flat against his head.

"You show Bloodstar the proper respect, or…"

"Get out!" Bloodstar roared.

"But sir, I only…"

"Out! Or I'll kill you right now!"

After Weaselheart had scurried off, Bloodstar turned back to Littlepaw. The young cat confused him more and more as the days passed.

"Why aren't you afraid?"

"I am afraid, sir," Littlepaw whispered, "I'm afraid you'll find out where FlameClan is hidden. I'm afraid you'll hurt my friends. You'll probably kill my friends."

"You hide your fear very well," Bloodstar said, "Better than most of my full-fledged warriors."

"Bigstorm says I can use my fear to make me stronger," Littlepaw mewed, "Is that why you're so strong? Do you get scared too?"

"I do," Bloodstar said, "Fear is a part of every cat. It makes us who we are."

_"Makes us who we are…makes us who we are…"_

_He was in a place he did not recognize. It looked like his old home, but it wasn't. Grey was just behind him and he could feel the younger tom trembling. Rogues, dogs…would they ever get out. There were Twolegs all around…what if they were captured…he had been captured. Have to get out…get out…_

"I escaped," Bloodstar murmured, "My fear of Twolegs made me strong. They have the power to shape the world. But here, I am the power. I rule."

"And everyone's afraid of you," Littlepaw replied, "Is that what you really want?"

"Go to your den, Littlepaw!" Bloodstar growled. And then he turned and stalked off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hazelstar was at what he and Campionstripe called the message tree. One stone meant to meet right away, two meant to wait until after dark. Today, there was one stone.

"So he wants to meet right away," Hazelstar whispered.

The red-fawn tom looked around, but he saw no sign of the StoneClan warrior.

"Campionstripe?"

"Hello, Hazelstar," the sienna warrior said, leaping out of the bushes, "You're here about Littlepaw?"

"Yes," Hazelstar replied, "How is he?"

"He's fine," Campionstripe replied, "Bit if you think you're going to get him out, forget it."

"Don't underestimate FlameClan," Hazelstar told him.

"Yes…I suppose I shouldn't."

"You won't have to. Listen, one of our warriors, Mousetail, has thought of a plan."

"Mousetail?" Campionstripe asked, "I don't think I've met him."

"_She _isn't much for conversation," Hazelstar replied, smiling at the thought of what Mousetail might do if called a tom to her face.

"Sorry. There's only one she-cat warrior in StoneClan. Sunwhisper. Although that may change."

"Well, she has a plan, and there will be no need for you to interfere. Trust me."

After Hazelstar had explained, Campionstripe seemed unusually lost in thought. Finally, he spoke.

"Anything else?"

"Just tell Littlepaw to be ready to run."

Campionstripe sighed.

"You said you'd help us, Campionstripe. What's the matter?"

"I saw my reflection in the pond today," Campionstripe said morbidly, "It wasn't me anymore. I was looking at a traitor."

"You chosen a dangerous path, Campionstripe," Hazelstar mewed sympathetically, "It's hard."

"And lonely," Campionstripe sighed.

"If you need to talk…I'll be here. You need one friend."

"Especially now that my former apprentice thinks I'm as bad as everyone else in my Clan," Campionstripe replied.

"Campionstripe!" someone yelled, "Where are you?"

"That's Weaselheart," Campionstripe hissed, "You'd better go."

Hazelstar nodded, and raced off into the woods, leaving Campionstripe alone.

No sooner was the FlameClan leader gone, than Mossfall and Weaselheart appeared.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone," Weaselheart said suspiciously.

"Then there's something wrong with your head," Campionstripe growled. And then he marched off, leaving a very annoyed Weaselheart, and a confused Mossfall, who was seriously beginning to question whether he had ever know his old mentor.

* * *

Littlepaw had apparently somehow worked his way back into Bloodstar's favor, for he was now accompanying the StoneClan leader on his daily rounds of the camp.

"Bloodstar," he mewed, "Will I be able to go home soon?"

"At that Gathering, providing your Clanmates don't think you as annoying as I do," Weaselheart muttered, "If they want you back, they'll have to hand over Hazelstar, Bigstorm, and Fivefur."

"What?" Littlepaw squeaked, "No! I won't let you do it!"

The little cat bolted off toward the woods, but he was intercepted by Campionstripe.

"It's all right, Littlepaw," he said calmly, even as the young cat's small paws kicked uselessly at him.

"Bloodstar, you can't!" Littlepaw whispered, "Don't! I'll stay here forever!"

"Very noble," Bloodstar laughed, "But no."

"So you don't regret all the bad things you've done? Not one bit? You don't want any friends, just servants, and you still want to kill everyone!"

"Campionstripe, take Littlepaw to his den!" Bloodstar cried. As Campionstripe marched away with the apprentice, Bloodstar remained, lost in thought.

"Bloodstar?"

It was the annoying Weaselheart again. Bloodstar stoically ignored him, but it wasn't working.

"When the time comes, I would like the honor of killing Littlepaw."

"That…would be like killing a part of myself," Bloodstar muttered, more to himself than Weaselheart. "But I have done so before."

He shook his head, trying to clear it of the image of Grey. Why was he even thinking about him, after all this time? Was it Littlepaw who had reminded him of his past? Or was he beginning to change?


	8. One Gained, One Lost

Chapter Seven: One Gained, One Lost

Time passed, and the day of the Gathering arrived. Hazelstar, Bigstorm, and Fivefur had put careful thought into which cats to bring to the Gathering, and had decided on bringing only the swiftest, although Hazelstar and Fivefur, although not very fast, would have to come, for the obvious reasons.

But, meanwhile, Silverfur and Mousetail had been up to their own plans. For one thing, Mousetail had brought Silverfur to meet Silverjay, so that the two toms could discuss the…situation. It had been an interesting meeting.

When the two FlameClan cats had reached the meeting place, Mousetail had gone on ahead, not wanting to frighten Silverjay.

"Silverjay," she mewed, "It's me. Don't be afraid, but I've brought someone who wants to speak with you."

"Who is it?" Silverjay asked suspiciously.

Silverfur stepped from the trees.

"It's me, Silverjay. I need to ask you something. I've agreed to act as the father of your kits when they're born. I want to know if you're all right with that."

"I…um…yes, fine," Silverjay squeaked, "That would be great. And then there would be no need for them to know about me? They could be normal Clan kits?"

"Yes," Silverfur agreed, "I thought you'd like the idea."

"Thank you, Silverfur. You don't know what a weight you've lifted from my mind."

"Anything for Mousetail," Silverfur replied, "Take care. She's awfully attached to you."

Silverjay smiled, but he said nothing. The grey tabby knew that Silverfur cared for Mousetail too, more than the gruff warrior was willing to admit.

* * *

Now, as the warriors of FlameClan headed to the Gathering, Mousetail and Silverfur headed for the farm.

"You're sure you can do this?" Silverfur fretted, "It won't endanger the kits?"

"Not a chance," Mousetail mewed, "Don't worry."

The two cats raced down the hill to the farm, and began to look about for the dog.

"There," Silverfur hissed, "But it's asleep."

"Don't worry about that," Mousetail mewed, "I can wake it."

The she-cat trotted over to the dog, but as she got close to the door of one of the Twoleg dens, a hand reached out and grabbed her. It was a small Twoleg. She made cooing sounds as she stroked Mousetail, who spat at her, and debated clawing at the kit.

Then, a larger Twoleg appeared behind the kit. She made soothing sounds, then took the struggling Mousetail and wrapped her in something warm.

"Mousetail!" Silverfur yowled, "What do I do?"

"Remember the plan! You can bring a patrol by for me later," Mousetail cried, before she disappeared into the larger Twoleg nest.

Silverfur stared after her in anguish for a moment, then he turned away angrily and ran at the dog. The tom swiped at the dog's nose with his claws, then bounded off, knowing the dog would be right behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Gathering, Hazelstar was uneasily waiting for StoneClan to arrive. Fivefur, however, had been distracted by none other than Silverjay, who had come up with a worried expression on his face.

"Where's Mousetail?" the silver medicine cat asked, "Is she hurt? Has something happened to the kits?"

"How do you know she's having kits?" Fivefur asked.

"Oh, I saw her on the border the other day, and she told me," Silverjay said quickly, "Where is she?"

"I can't say," Fivefur said, "But you'll see her soon. She should be coming."

"All right," Silverjay replied, "Thank you, Fivefur."

"Any time."

Finally, Bloodstar and his cats poured into the clearing. Examining them closely, Fivefur spotted Littlepaw walking between Campionstripe and Mossfall. The young cat looked very sad, and as Hazelstar, Fivefur, and Bigstorm bounded over, Littlepaw broke free of his escort and raced over to Hazelstar.

"You can't let him take you," he wailed, "I'll stay in StoneClan. They haven't hurt me."

"Run along now, Littlepaw," Hazelstar replied.

"No! I won't leave you!"

"Do as you're told!" Hazelstar yowled. Littlepaw gazed at him sadly for a moment, then turned and ran across to Poppywing, who nuzzled him comfortingly.

"There's no escape, Hazelstar!" Bloodstar cried.

"That's what they always say," Hazelstar replied, and at that moment, Silverfur exploded from the trees, with a huge dog after him.

* * *

The damage was instant and irrevocable. The cats of TorrentClan and StoneClan scattered, leaving the FlameClan cats in good order as they too raced off through the trees.

Fivefur was farthest away from the FlameClan border, and as he dodged panicking StoneClan cats, he heard a scream that chilled him to the bone.

_"Poppywing!"_

The blind she-cat was backed up against a tree, standing between the snarling dog and a young TorrentClan apprentice. The apprentice, a pale grey tom, had already been injured, and was slumped on the ground, eyes half open. As the dog advanced, Poppywing hissed at it, but to no avail. The huge creature just kept coming. It scratched Poppywing across her side, and the she-cat cried out again. Sightless as she was, she could not see the dog to defend herself, only hear and smell it.

As Fivefur saw this, he felt a strange sensation fill him. That dog had hurt her. That dog had hurt _his _Poppywing.

Hardly knowing what he was doing, the brown tom leaped forward, landing between the dog and Poppywing.

"No one touches Poppywing!" he cried. Without actually looking at her, he felt the she-cat move to stand next to him.

A moment later, the young TorrentClan apprentice she had been guarding was at Fivefur's other side.

Confronted with three small but very angry cats, the dog turned away, and went for easier prey.

"Are you all right?" Fivefur asked Poppywing.

"I think so," she said shakily. She turned to the apprentice.

"What's your name?"

"J-j-jaypaw," the apprentice stammered, "You s-s-saved my life!"

"Don't mention it, Jaypaw," Poppywing smiled, "Go find your mentor now. Your Clan will be looking for you."

"All right. Thank you, Poppywing."

As the apprentice scampered off, Poppywing turned back to Fivefur.

"You saved me, Fivefur? I thought…I thought you didn't want me to be your apprentice."

"What? No. Poppywing…I want you to be my apprentice more than anything in the world. I love having you around. But…I…it's the way I feel about you. It's so wrong!"

"What do you mean?" the she-cat asked, her vacant eyes opening wide.

"I…I love you. I know it's against the Code. But I've loved you since I first saw you."

"I know. I love you too, Fivefur, dreamer of dreams. It is not wrong to love."

* * *

On the other side of the clearing, Bloodstar stood alone as his warriors fled. As he turned to face the dog, he saw the shape of a young apprentice appear from the shadows.

"Won't you believe me, Bloodstar?" Littlepaw pleaded, "War's not the only way!"

"Perhaps, Littlepaw," Bloodstar growled, "But it's the only way I know."

"Littlepaw!" Bigstorm yowled, "Come away from there now!"

The apprentice stared at Bloodstar for one long moment. Then he turned and bounded to Bigstorm's side. Once they were out of the hollow, with Hazelstar next to them Littlepaw asked the question that had been on his mind for some days.

"Bigstorm…is your real name Grey?

* * *

**I hope I won't regret this decision...but it needs to be said, so let's say it!**


	9. Grey and Night

Chapter Eight: Grey and Night

At Littlepaw's question, Bigstorm slid to a halt. He turned his gaze upon Littlepaw.

"What did you say?"

"Bloodstar was talking about having an old friend named Grey who died long ago. He was described as being a large grey tom with a notch in his ear. Bloodstar also told me that when you came to StoneClan, he thought you were his old friend Grey for a minute, but your confidence convinced him otherwise ."

Bigstorm looked stricken.

"So he did recognize me," he murmured.

"Bigstorm…" Hazelstar began, but Bigstorm cut him off.

"Not here. When we get back to camp, I'll tell you all about it."

As he had promised, Bigstorm did explain, as soon as they were all safe in Hazelstar's den, and once Littlepaw had fetched Fivefur.

"Well, I had never intended to speak of my past, except with Shiningfur, but since it's come up, I may as well tell it," Bigstorm began, "Yes, my name used to be Grey. As Mousetail has mentioned on several occasions, I do have a notch in my ear, a DarkClan notch. Now, DarkClan is like the BloodClan of ThunderClan's old stories, or so it seems from what Night told me."

"Night?" Fivefur interrupted, "Who's Night?"

Bigstorm took a deep breath.

"Night…is Bloodstar."

There was silence, so the grey warrior continued.

"I was very young when DarkClan was wiped out by Twolegs. I don't remember any of it, but Night-Bloodstar, I mean-told me that his father, Lock, I think, the leader of DarkClan, was shot by one of the Twolegs, and his mother was killed by a weasel the same night. After the Twolegs had gone, he wandered out looking for his father. He didn't find him, but he did find someone. A kit he did not know, hiding inside a broken Twoleg monster. That was me. Bloodstar didn't know my real name, neither do I, so he called me Grey. We traveled together for some time, until we happened upon StoneClan. Up until then, Bloodstar had been as nice a cat as anyone who had lost his family could be. But when he laid eyes on StoneClan, something changed in him. He could think of nothing but power. It wasn't hard for him to obtain, but it's a story too long to tell. But once he became leader…once he chose the name Bloodstar, he really changed. The young cat I had traveled and fought with was gone. In his place was a power-hungry warrior who would let no one stand in his way. He also developed a very bad temper. I remember the day I tried to stand against him. Actually, I met Shiningfur that day too, although she was just a kit then. I was looking for Bloodstar, wanting to ask him something, when I happened to discover a little girl kit eating his freshkill. There wasn't much food around at the time, and I didn't think he'd mind, so I told her to run along and I wouldn't tell. But then, right after she left, Bloodstar showed up. He was roaring mad about anyone taking a bite out of his freshkill, and I took the blame, not wanting him to hurt Shiningfur. He…"

Bigstorm broke off, shuddering. He rubbed a scar on his chest as if it still pained him.

"We don't need to hear everything, especially if you'd rather not tell it," Hazelstar said softly.

"Thanks," Bigstorm said gruffly, "Anyways…after what happened, I realized that Bloodstar had changed. So I did the only thing I could. I ran away, and I faked my own death. I made it look like I'd jumped over the cliff. I did…but there was a ledge a few feet down, and I knew I would land there, and from it, there was a path leading down. Once I was safely away, I vowed that I would come back and free StoneClan from Bloodstar someday. Then, I wandered along until I found ThunderClan. And there you have it."

"And you kept this secret for all this time," Hazelstar said softly, "I can't imagine the burden that this must have been."

"It's nothing," Bigstorm said gruffly, "But it is probably best that no one else know."

"Understood," Hazelstar said, "We won't tell anyone, will we? Fivefur? Littlepaw?"

The other two toms nodded.

"Definitely not!" Littlepaw squeaked, "But I'm glad I know. Now I don't have to wonder about it anymore."

"Yes," Bigstorm said fondly, "Run along now, Littlepaw. It's late."

After Littlepaw had left, Bigstorm, Hazelstar, and Fivefur sat in silence for some moments. Then, Bigstorm spoke.

"Hey, Fivefur, I've been meaning to ask you something. How's that sick StoneClan cat? What's his name…Larchfire?"

Fivefur smiled.

"He's doing much better. In fact, I think he can be allowed out of the medicine den."

"Do you think he'll stay?" Hazelstar asked.

"I wouldn't go back to StoneClan after what they've done. They left me for dead!" a hoarse voice interrupted.

A thin grey tom stood in the entrance of the den, his yellow eyes sparkling dimly in the darkness.

"Larchfire, what are you doing out of my den?" Fivefur fussed.

"Poppywing sent me," Larchfire replied, "Her scratches are hurting her, and she wants know exactly what to put on them."

"Oh, of course," Fivefur said, "I'll come at once."

No sooner had the medicine cat left, than Silverfur came hurtling in. When they had gotten back to camp, he had wanted to speak with Hazelstar immediately, but had been unable to find him. Luckily for him, though, Fivefur had noticed his distress and pointed the way to Hazelstar's den.

"Hazelstar!" he cried, "We have to do something! Mousetail's been caught by Twolegs!"

"What?" Hazelstar asked, "How did it happen?"

Silverfur told the story in a rush, his light blue eyes wide with worry.

"She could be hurt by those monsters!" he yowled, "What about the kits? Please, Hazelstar, we have to something!"

"We can't do anything tonight, Silverfur," Hazelstar said gently, "Tomorrow morning, you can take a patrol over and investigate, all right?"

"Okay," Silverfur replied, "Do you think she's all right? What if she's afraid? What if they kill her?"

"Silverfur, Mousetail's the toughest she-cat I've ever met," Bigstorm said confidently, "She can handle anything."

"If you say so," Silverfur said, "Thanks, Bigstorm."

"Any time, chum. Now come on. It's time we got some sleep."

* * *

**Short chapter for giving information. :) **


	10. The Rebels of TorrentClan

Chapter Nine: The Rebels of TorrentClan

A few days later, several TorrentClan warriors had gathered around to talk as they shared freshkill. One warrior, a brown tom named Hickoryheart, was even more talkative than any TorrentClan cat usually was.

"Two more warriors went missing yesterday," he whispered.

Flaxtail, a reddish brown warrior, was quick to silence him.

"Hickoryheart, you know Slipstar forbids us to mention those who go missing."

"The fox traps got them," Hickoryheart replied, "We all know that."

"Any one of us could be next," said a she-cat, Goldenglow.

"So?" asked Flaxtail, "There's nothing we can do about it."

"We could leave," Hickoryheart replied, "Like Berryfire."

The other cats gasped, with the exception of Goldenglow, who agreed with Hickoryheart, and wasn't at all shocked by his idea, as she thought the same.

"He free in the hills, with Hazelstar, Bigstorm, and the other FlameClan cats," Hickoryheart continued.

"Remember?" Goldenglow sighed wistfully, "Hazelstar invited us to live in the high hills with them."

"We should have gone with them when we had the chance," Flaxtail murmured.

"It's not too late!" Hickoryheart insisted, "We just have to be brave, and…"

"Ssh!" an apprentice named Firepaw hissed, "Slipstar's coming!"

The group of cats fell silent as the creamy-furred Clan leader, Slipstar, joined them.

"Sharing prey…and secrets, are we?" Slipstar asked, but not in his usual distracted manner. There was a touch of annoyance in his voice. "Shall I join you?"

* * *

Meanwhile, on FlameClan territory, a patrol was about to set off. There had already been one patrol made to the farm where Mousetail had been captured, and there had been no sign of her. However, Silverfur refused to give up hope, and Bigstorm, out of concern for his friend, had agreed to lead another patrol out.

"Can I come too?" Littlepaw asked eagerly. The young cat felt as if he had not been allowed to leave the camp since his liberation from StoneClan. Which was basically true.

"Now, Littlepaw, Hazelstar told you to stick close to home for a while," Bigstorm replied, "So, no."

"When can I come?" Littlepaw asked.

"When I say so," Bigstorm replied, and then he turned and raced off with his patrol.

Clover and Rosebrier had been watching, and they decided that is was time to distract Littlepaw.

"Why Littlepaw, you're filthy!" Rosebrier mewed. It was a horrendous lie, but it was the best she could come up with.

"Come with us," Clover mewed, "We'll have you fixed up in no time."

Littlepaw scowled.

_"I wish I was back in StoneClan," _he thought, as the she-cats led him away.

* * *

Although the objective of the patrol was to search for Mousetail, the group had been distracted by a couple of intruders.

It was Hickoryheart and Goldenglow, who had decided to start off to look for Hazelstar as soon as they got away from Slipstar.

"We'll never find their camp," Hickoryheart mumbled. Like many of his Clanmates, the brown tom was used to living the easy life, and was easily disheartened when he had to do real work.

"Even the StoneClan cats can't find it."

"But they want to destroy it," Goldenglow mewed, "Be patient, Hickoryheart. We'll find them."

"What do they want with us?" Silverfur hissed.

Berryfire, who had been lagging behind, came up at that moment.

"I know that scent," he said, "They're from TorrentClan."

"That means trouble," Bigstorm growled.

"Let's find out how much, then," Hazelstar replied, bounding forward toward the TorrentClan cats.

"That's far enough," Bigstorm said menacingly.

Hickoryheart and Goldenglow stopped, and stared in frightened silence at the FlameClan cats.

"What do you want on our territory?" Bigstorm growled, but before either of the TorrentClan warriors could reply, Berryfire bounded up.

"Hickoryheart and Goldenglow," he mewed happily, "It's you!"

"Berryfire," Hickoryheart said, relieved, "We've found you. We need help."

"We want to leave TorrentClan," Goldenglow contributed, "Can you help us? Please?"

Hazelstar and Bigstorm exchanged glances. This was unexpected…

* * *

Back at FlameClan's camp, a meeting was called. From the Highrock, Hazelstar filled everyone in on what was happening.

"We invited Hickoryheart and Goldenglow to stay with us, but they want to start their own Clan."

"There are many of us in TorrentClan who want to leave," Goldenglow explained.

"We hoped you could show us how to live like normal cats, then we could teach our friends," Hickoryheart added.

"Living in the wild is hard," Bigstorm said gruffly, "You'd have a lot to learn."

"We can learn," Goldenglow insisted, "But we won't live in TorrentClan any longer."

Bigstorm looked at Hazelstar. Hazelstar looked at Fivefur. Fivefur nodded.

"Two Clans against StoneClan would be better than one," Bigstorm admitted.

"What about moving them into the old BrightClan camp?" Rosebrier suggested.

When Rosebrier was a very young apprentice, she had been stolen from BrightClan by a StoneClan patrol. However, she had never forgotten BrightClan, but sadly, when she was free to return, she had found the camp abandoned, apart from an elderly tom named Broomtail, the only survivor of an epidemic of sickness.

"Capital idea!" Broomtail agreed, "It's a shame to have the old place lying there empty."

"Then it's settled," Hazelstar replied, "We'll take you to BrightClan, and once we're there, we'll teach you all we know."

Littlepaw had been sitting next to Woodpaw and Thistlepaw, but he bounded forward to Hazelstar.

"Can I come with you?" he asked, "Please?"

"Not this time, Littlepaw," Hazelstar replied, "Maybe another day."

The apprentice sighed, but he turned away without a word, and disappeared into the apprentice den. He only came back out once he was sure the patrol had gone, and then he went to find Kehaar. The gull was the only creature around who actually seemed sympathetic to his troubles.

"I used to be a prisoner in StoneClan," Littlepaw muttered, "Now I'm a prisoner in FlameClan."

"Littlepaw, they just worry about you," Kehaar said.

"No, they just don't want me to grow up!"

"Then don't grow up," Kehaar advised, "Grow down."

"Huh?"

"Act like kit. See if they like that."

"Oh…" Littlepaw said, "They won't like that at all."

"Yah, that's right. You show them!"

* * *

After their meeting with Hazelstar, Hickoryheart and Goldenglow had headed home. When they arrived, they found their friends waiting for them.

"We found Hazelstar!" Hickoryheart said jubilantly, "He's promised to help us!"

"And then we'll be free?" Flaxtail asked.

"Yes," Goldenglow, "Now scatter, before Slipstar sees us."

But as the group of rebels dispersed, a green-eyed gaze followed them.

"Freedom is a lie, my friends," Slipstar murmured, "There is no escape…"


	11. Hickoryheart and the Thunderpath

Chapter Ten: Hickoryheart and the Thunderpath

The next morning, Hickoryheart and Goldenglow met with Lionpelt, Hawkfang, Leopardpaw, and Berryfire near BrightClan. The FlameClan warriors had decided that they would switch off teaching the TorrentClan cats about life in the wild, and today, it was the job of the mischievous foursome. They would have brought Blueflash with them but the young tom had scarcely left the camp since Swiftfoot's banishment, and even Leopardpaw couldn't coax him out.

Goldenglow peered into the entrance of one of the BrightClan dens. There were cobwebs all over.

"How do you get rid of this?" she asked.

Hawkfang grinned.

"Allow me."

The grey tom raced into the den and through the cobwebs, ending up with several on his head.

"There! You try, Goldenglow."

The she-cat paused for a moment, then raced in. The cobwebs tickled her nose, and she smiled. Hawkfang smiled back.

After a while, the group of cats grew tired of playing in the cobwebs, and went out to look around the territory.

"You had border patrols in TorrentClan, right?" Lionpelt asked.

Hickoryheart nodded.

"Oh, yes. Plenty of them."

"Good, then you know how it's done," Hawkfang said.

"But what's this?" Goldenglow asked. They had come to the edge of a road, a quite busy one at that.

"Oh, that's a Thunderpath," Berryfire explained, "You don't want to go on that unless you have to. Those monsters that run on it will hurt you."

"But, if you're very brave, you can defeat them!" Lionpelt interrupted.

"Oh, no," Berryfire mumbled.

"Here we go again," Leopardpaw giggled, "More tales of the bravery of Lionpelt."

"What happened, Lionpelt?" Hickoryheart asked.

"Well, one day, I was out on patrol, when I wandered into the den of a monster!" Lionpelt began, "It wasn't there at first, but then it came. It came closer and closer, but I stood my ground."

"More like he froze in terror," Hawkfang muttered.

"I yelled stop…and suddenly, it stopped. Just like that!"

"You must be very brave," Hickoryheart said in awe.

Lionpelt shrugged.

"Not really. You just have to conquer your fear."

* * *

Meanwhile, Bigstorm was busy with the very important business of taking a nap. What he didn't know about his nap, was that he was about to be rudely awakened. Littlepaw was planning to put his new plan into action. The apprentice crept up on top of the rock just above Bigstorm, then he jumped on the deputy.

"Yow!" Bigstorm protested. When he saw who it was, he sighed.

"What now, Littlepaw?"

"Play with me, Bigstorm! Please!"

"I already did," Bigstorm grumbled, "Now I'm taking a nap."

"Please, Bigstorm!" Littlepaw whimpered, "Let's go find a nice, big mouse!"

"If you want a mouse, you can go and get it yourself," Bigstorm growled inhospitably.

"But I'm not allowed to leave camp by myself," Littlepaw squeaked, "A fox might get me."

Bigstorm sighed.

"Come along, then."

Littlepaw flopped down on the grass and yawned in an exaggerated manner.

"I'm too tired now. You go get me some!"

Bigstorm had a huge urge to hit Littlepaw, but instead, he turned and began yelling in the direction of the medicine den.

"Poppywing! Fivefur!"

The two medicine cats were immediately outside.

"What's wrong?" Fivefur asked.

"Can one of you watch this little…Littlepaw? I have to go find him a mouse."

As Bigstorm bounded off, Littlepaw smiled.

"Make sure to get a big one!"

* * *

That night, as Bigstorm was just settling down to sleep, the grey warrior felt something brush his pelt.

"All right, Littlepaw, out of my nest you go!" he growled.

"But it's lonely in the apprentice den with only Thistlepaw and Woodpaw in there. And they sleep on the other side of the den. What if a fox came in and got me? I feel safe with you."

"Oh, for StarClan's sake!" Bigstorm groaned, but he clambered out of his nest, leaving it to Littlepaw. As he tried to get comfortable on the cold floor, he wondered how he had never appreciated his nest before.

* * *

Just outside of the old BrightClan camp, Hickoryheart and Goldenglow were supposed to be sleeping, but both cats were wide awake. It was nearly dawn, and they had been out there all night.

"I don't like sleeping out here," Hickoryheart mumbled.

"Hawkfang says it's part of our training," Goldenglow said.

"We need to be brave," Hickoryheart muttered, "Do you think if we're brave once it will be easy the next time?"

"What are you asking?" Goldenglow mewed.

"We need to go face down a monster, like Lionpelt," Hickoryheart decided.

"Are you sure?"

"I think so."

And so saying, the two cats slipped away.

* * *

It took them awhile to reach the Thunderpath, and when they finally did, Hickoryheart stepped out into the middle. As the monster came closer, the brown tom waited for it to slow down, but it didn't.

"Hickoryheart!" Goldenglow screeched, "Run!"

The brown tom hurled himself away just in time…but to the wrong side of the Thunderpath. He was now stuck on a grassy space in the middle.

"Hickoryheart, come back!" Goldenglow cried.

The TorrentClan warrior was shaking.

"I…I can't!"

Goldenglow paused, torn between going to her friend and trying to get help.

"Stay there!" she mewed, trying to stay calm. "I'll be back!"

* * *

Hawkfang, Lionpelt, Berryfire, and Leopardpaw had awakened and found the TorrentClan warriors gone, so the four FlameClan cats had set out to look for them.

"For cats who don't know anything about survival, they're good at hiding," Berryfire mumbled.

"They've probably gone home to Slipstar and his Clan of weirdoes," Hawkfang grumbled.

At that moment, however, the group of cats heard Goldenglow's familiar voice.

"Hawkfang! Lionpelt! Help!"

"Their next lesson is learning to run silently," Hawkfang mumbled. "We're over here, Goldenglow!"

"Hickoryheart's stuck in the middle of the Thunderpath!" Goldenglow screeched as she careened into the middle of the group.

"_What_ is he doing there?" Hawkfang asked.

"I think I know," Leopardpaw giggled, "Silly Lionpelt, look what you did!"

"Oops," Lionpelt mumbled, "Well, I suppose we'd better go get him."

* * *

Bigstorm yawned as he stumbled out of the warriors' den. However, he was soon fully awakened by the friendly voice of Hazelstar.

"Bigstorm? Are you all right? You look as if you've been dreaming violent dream all night."

"You have to sleep to dream," Bigstorm grumbled.

Hazelstar was about to inquire further, but at that moment, Littlepaw came racing out of the warriors den.

"Bigstorm left me all alone!" he squeaked.

"The sun has barely risen, Littlepaw," Hazelstar sighed, "It couldn't have been that long."

"But I can't be left alone," Littlepaw mumbled, "You said so! I could get hurt."

"You might, my lad," Bigstorm growled.

As Hazelstar and Bigstorm unsuccessfully attempted to ignore Littlepaw, they were surprised to see Leopardpaw and Berryfire racing toward them.

"Hazelstar!" Leopardpaw called. All efforts to get Hickoryheart unstuck had failed, so Hawkfang had sent the two cats to get their leader.

"Hickoryheart is stuck on the Thunderpath!" Berryfire yelled.

"Oh, no," Hazelstar murmured, "I'll come at once. Bigstorm, get Fivefur!"

The deputy was to the medicine den and back in a moment, with Fivefur in tow.

"Can I help?" Littlepaw asked.

"No, you can't," Bigstorm grumbled. He was completely fed up with the apprentice.

"It's not fair!" Littlepaw yowled, "Fivefur gets to go every time, and he's the same size as me, and I guess he's more important! I hate you all!"

Following the small apprentice's tantrum, everyone stared in shock for several seconds. The outburst was so uncharacteristic of the gentle Littlepaw, it was almost unbelievable.

"What's wrong with you lately?" Bigstorm asked at last, "You've been as jumpy as a rabbit, now suddenly you're half-crazed."

"You were supposed to get fed up with me and tell me to go away by myself," Littlepaw squeaked, "And my own mentor isn't even around to help me with my training."

"Silverfur is worried about his mate, with good reason," Bigstorm muttered, "But if you're so upset…you may as well come."

Littlepaw brightened up at once, and he trotted happily beside Leopardpaw until they reached the Thunderpath. As Hazelstar assessed the situation, he saw Lionpelt standing on the other side of the Thunderpath with Hickoryheart. The golden-furred tom appeared to be trying to convince Hickoryheart it was safe to cross.

"I'm going over to them," Hazelstar cried, and dashed across the road.

As he reached them he noticed that Hickoryheart was trembling with fear, his yellow eyes wide.

"Hickoryheart, you have to come across," he said calmly, "Its safe."

"No…no…I can't…" Hickoryheart stuttered.

"You must," Hazelstar insisted, but at that moment, Bigstorm darted across to join them.

"Hazelstar," he said, "I've got an idea. Well…it's not my idea…but anyways. When I was a rogue, I once watched a group of ducks cross the Thunderpath. The monsters stopped for them. If we all go together…"

"Maybe they'll stop for us!" Hazelstar cried, "Well done, Bigstorm!"

He turned to Hickoryheart.

"Follow us, Hickoryheart. We'll get you out."

And it worked, because of some compassionate Twoleg, although the cats never knew it. And once they were safe on the other side, they headed home.

* * *

**This is a meaningless chapter...sorry...next one will be good.**


	12. Stuck

Chapter Eleven: Stuck

Several days after the Thunderpath incident, Fivefur had managed to convince Hazelstar to let him and Poppywing go out for herbs without an escort. Ordinarily, it wouldn't have annoyed him to have a few warriors with him, but he hadn't gotten to speak with Poppywing alone for a while. Larchfire was still staying in the medicine den, as his cough had returned slightly.

As the two medicine cats trotted along through the forest, they did not speak much. Both were worn out from the chaos of their lives, and after collecting their herbs mostly in silence, they started home.

However, on their way, they ran into some trouble. Fivefur had been walking slightly ahead of his pretty apprentice, and, having encountered a hollow log, he stopped, trying to judge his chances of getting through it, or whether it would be best to go over the top. Poppywing, being blind, had not seen him stop, and Fivefur was caught by surprise as the she-cat bumped into him. He fell forward, as did Poppywing, and the two cats ended up stuck inside the log.

"What has happened?" Poppywing asked, "Am I stuck?"

"We both are," Fivefur mumbled, "Sorry, Poppywing. I forgot to tell you to stop."

"It's all right," Poppywing replied, incredibly calm, considering she was stuck inside of a log with the one tom she particularly liked, "If I were not blind, it would not have happened. I don't suppose there's any chance of getting out?"

"Um…" Fivefur stammered, trying to wiggle backwards, but only succeeding in getting stuck even more. Going forward had the same result, and he could tell he was hurting Poppywing.

"No," he sighed, "We're stuck. I guess we'll just…have to wait for someone to come and get us out."

"Yes, I suppose so," Poppywing replied, "Then they will talk."

"Let them," Fivefur said, uncharacteristically defiant, "We've done nothing wrong. It was an accident."

"That may not be what it looks like," Poppywing pointed out.

"I know…but Hazelstar will believe me. I'm his brother, after all."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere deep inside a Twoleg nest, Mousetail sighed, then sighed again, as she paced around restlessly. The room where they kept her had no windows, and she couldn't escape. She had tried, but the Twolegs always caught her. They seemed determined to keep her inside at all costs. And worse yet, all the stress of being caged up in there had been bad. She now had four kits to complicate things. Three toms and one she-cat. They were beautiful, but still so small. She had to name them herself, even though she would rather have talked to Silverjay about it first. But she was sure he would understand. The dark brown tabby tom she named Pinekit, the caramel-furred one Russetkit, the dappled she-cat, Dawnkit, and the silver tabby tom, Jaykit, for Silverjay. The Twolegs, however, made up names for them that she found ludicrous. Her 'name' was Hannah, and her kits were Brownie, Samuel, Dapple, and Stripes. Dapple and Stripes she could cope with…but the others were silly.

But she had to live with it. She was stuck in here, with no way of telling Silverfur she was okay. She knew the loyal silver tom would not rest until he got her back…but what if he never did?

Her kits were growing, it was true, but she feared that by the time they were old enough to make the journey to the forest, they would not be interested in Clan life. She would have to force them, probably.

"Mousetail?" Pinekit mewed, "What's wrong?"

"What…oh, nothing. I'm just thinking."

"Oh, okay. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"No, little one. Get some rest now."

"But Mousetail, there's nothing to do here except rest!" Dawnkit squeaked.

As if in reply to Dawnkit's annoyance, the door of the room opened, and a tall Twoleg stepped in. This one was the tom, Mousetail was fairly certain, and the other two were she-cats…but it was hard to say with Twolegs.

To her horror, the Twoleg came over to the kits and crouched down. Even worse, Russetkit went right to him.

"Russetkit, get back here!" she yowled.

"It's okay, he won't hurt me," Russetkit mewed. "Come on, guys."

The other kits, much to Mousetail's relief, stayed next to her. But then, the Twoleg picked Russetkit up and walked off. Terrified, Mousetail had to follow him.

* * *

In the FlameClan camp, all was quiet, save for the sound of kits playing. Most of the warriors were out doing one thing or another, and the young warrior Blueflash was alone just outside the warriors' den, watching the kits play. Sunkit, Fernkit, and Icykit had grown quite big by now, and Bigstorm and Shiningfur's kits, Gorgekit, Echokit, and Brightkit, had recently begun joining them at play outside the den. It had become increasingly evident that there was something wrong with Fernkit. The little she-cat seemed to have been born weak, but so far, Fivefur had allowed her to remain in the nursery with her siblings.

Sunkit and Gorgekit, however, were as rowdy as Fernkit was quiet. The two young toms had scrambled up onto the Highrock, and were now playing up there, while Brightkit unsuccessfully tried to scramble up after them.

"Come on, Sunkit!" she squeaked, "Help me up!"

"Okay," Sunkit said agreeably, although Gorgekit did not look enthusiastic about his sister joining them on the rock.

The red-furred kit leaned over to grasp Brightkit's fur with his teeth in an effort to pull her up, but as he did so, Gorgekit leaped playfully at him, surprising him and causing Sunkit to fall off the rock. The little tom landed awkwardly on one of his back legs, and as Blueflash dashed over to them, he could see that Sunkit's leg was twisted at an awkward angle.

"Clover!" Blueflash yelled, "Shiningfur! Where's Fivefur?"

The two queens dashed out of the nursery, their eyes wide with fright.

"He went to the woods with Poppywing," Clover mewed, "What…oh, Sunkit!"

The cream-furred queen dashed over to her injured kit.

"What hurts?" Shiningfur asked, peering over Clover's shoulder.

"My leg, my leg!" Sunkit squealed, "Its dead!"

"Surely not," Shiningfur said, but a glance at the kit's injury caused her eyes to widen even further.

"Blueflash, run to the forest," she cried, "You must find Fivefur and bring him back as fast as you can, understand me?"

"Yes, Shiningfur," the young warrior replied, turning and dashing away.

* * *

"Fivefur," Poppywing mewed, "Do you think they've noticed we're gone yet?"

The tom sighed.

"I don't know. I hope they do soon. Your pelt is soft…but this log is hard."

"I'm sorry," Poppywing replied, "I wish we could get out."

"Well, at least if I had to get stuck in a log, I got stuck with you," Fivefur mewed gently.

"I agree," Poppywing said, smiling, "You're the most wonderful cat I could think of to get stuck with."

"I…thanks, I think," Fivefur mewed.

"We should get stuck like this more often," Poppywing said thoughtfully, "It's rather peaceful out here, just the two of us."

"I can't wait for Larchfire to move to the warriors den," Fivefur sighed, "And then we can have our peace. Just the two of us."

At that moment, the two cats heard the sounds of someone or something crashing noisily through the woods. Whatever it was seemed to be looking for them.

"Fivefur! Poppywing! I need your help right now!"

"Blueflash, is that you?" Poppywing yowled, "We're stuck."

"You what…oh, thank StarClan! Um…how'd you get stuck in there?"

"It was an accident," Fivefur said calmly.

"Must have been a funny accident. Can you come out now? Sunkit fell off the Highrock and hurt his leg."

"Did I mention we're stuck?" Fivefur asked.

"Come to think of it, yes," Blueflash said cheerfully. "I'll just pull you out."

The red-brown warrior tried to pull Fivefur out, with no results.

"Pull a little harder and you'll have me out," Fivefur said through gritted teeth.

"Okay! Everyone in the area, prepare to intercept a flying medicine cat!"

Blueflash pulled, and Fivefur literally did fly out, landing in a bush.

With Fivefur no longer in the log, it was an easy thing for Poppywing to back out, and once they had disentangled Fivefur from the bush, the three cats raced off toward the camp.


	13. Of Kits and Kittypets, Part One

Chapter Twelve: Of Kits and Kittypets, Part One

Much to Mousetail's relief, once they had gotten out of the Twoleg den, the human set Russetkit down, and seemed quite agreeable to the she-cat and her kittens exploring the farm. Mousetail wished he would go away-he was making her nervous, and they couldn't run away while he was watching-but he stayed for a long time before he finally quit paying attention.

Pinekit, Dawnkit, and Jaykit wandered off to look around, but Russetkit seemed strangely attached to the Twoleg. He had always been very friendly toward the Twolegs, and now it was getting annoying.

"Russetkit, come here!" Mousetail mewed sharply.

The little red-furred tom sighed.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

Russetkit looked unhappy, but he padded away from the Twoleg.

"Let's find your brothers and sister," Mousetail suggested, "We need to talk."

When they had successfully rounded up the other three young cats, Mousetail sat down and curled her tail around her paws as casually as she could.

"Now," she mewed, "We are going on a little trip."

"Where?" Pinekit asked.

"We are going to the forest to see your real home," Mousetail said, then paused to watch the kits' faces. Only Russetkit looked disappointed.

"What if we don't want to go?" he asked.

"Silly, silly, come see the forest!" Pinekit squealed.

"But I like the Twolegs," Russetkit mewed, "They're kind."

"You are turning into a kittypet!" Mousetail yowled, "Russetkit, why would you want to live here?"

"My name is Samuel, and I'll live where I want," the kit announced.

"You are a kit!"

But Russetkit-or Samuel-was gone.

Mousetail sighed. She would have to come back for him. There was no telling when she would get another chance to help her kits escape to the forest, but she would not leave Russetkit with the Twolegs forever.

"Come on, children," she muttered, "We're going to the forest."

The kits exchanged glances, looking around in confusion to see if Russetkit had reappeared, but they followed their mother without question. After all, they were too young to understand the difference between a kittypet's life, and that of a warrior.

* * *

Fivefur struggled to concentrate on Sunkit, but it was hard with Clover behind him yowling her eyes out.

"Poppywing, please get her out of here," he growled.

The pretty she-cat nodded, then turned to Clover.

"Come along now. Fivefur will take care of your son."

Clover sniffed, but she didn't object. The former kittypet seemed quite overwrought by the events of the day.

Once the she-cats had gone, Fivefur turned his full attention on the injured kit. He did not like what he saw. Sunkit's leg had not just been twisted; it looked broken. Worse, Fivefur wasn't sure, but he thought it had been broken in two places.

Sunkit whimpered, and Fivefur quickly moved to the back of his den to fetch the kit a poppy seed for the pain.

"Lay still, Sunkit," he mewed, "It will be all right."

* * *

Meanwhile, Bigstorm, Blackblaze, Woodpaw, and Hawkfang had gone out hunting, and, oblivious to the trouble at camp, were quite enjoying themselves. Bigstorm was completely relaxed for once in his life as he snuck up on a fat mouse. However, just when he was close enough to pounce, a big grey tom he didn't recognize leaped out of the bushes and scared it.

"Hey!" Bigstorm growled, "I almost had that!"

Then, he noticed the collar around the strange cat's neck.

"You're a kittypet! What are you doing in FlameClan territory?"

"I…sorry…" the kittypet stammered, "I…we…we're just looking for…"

"Bigstorm?" Blackblaze called, "Is everything all right?"

"Get over here, and bring the others," Bigstorm yowled back, "I found a kittypet."

"What's a kittypet?"

A small brown tom, only about apprentice age, had come out from behind the grey kittypet. He too wore a collar, but he didn't seem half so nervous as his companion.

"You're a kittypet," Bigstorm grumbled, "What's your name?"

"I'm Kip; this is my dad, Gavin. We're looking for my sister," the friendly young cat said politely, "Have you seen her, sir? She's brown with green eyes and her name is Rose."

As if on cue, Woodpaw emerged from the undergrowth, followed closely by Blackblaze and Hawkfang. The young she-cat surveyed the group with confusion evident in her green eyes.

"Rose?" Gavin squeaked, "What are you doing with these cats?"

"Dad!" Woodpaw purred, racing over to the two kittypets.

"Woodpaw!" Bigstorm growled, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, uh, sorry, Bigstorm," Woodpaw apologized, "This is my family."

"I'm so glad you have a family," Bigstorm grumbled, "They're kittypets."

"Now hang on a minute," Gavin interjected, "Woodpaw, who are these cats? And what is that?"

The 'that' is question was Blackblaze, who glared at the grey kittypet for a moment, then spoke in a most dignified manner.

"That is a warrior. If you can't deal with it, kittypet, go back to your soft bed in the Twolegplace where you belong."

"You're warriors?" Kip asked eagerly, "Have you been in many battles? What is it like?"

Blackblaze made no reply. It was clear that Gavin's comment had wounded him deeply. The chocolate-colored tom stared at the ground, but his front paws kept moving up to his face and ears, where his scars were most noticeable.

"Bigstorm?" Woodpaw asked, "My old home is really far away. Can they stay at camp for one night? Please?"

"Oh…fine," Bigstorm grumbled, "But only one night. And if Hazelstar says otherwise, out they go."

"All right," Woodpaw mewed, "Thank you, Bigstorm."

She turned to her father and brother.

"Will you come? I can explain everything in camp."

Gavin hesitated, but Kip bounded forward.

"Of course we'll come! Thank you, Rose!"

Woodpaw smiled.

"They call me Woodpaw now, little brother."

* * *

As the group of cats crested the hill, they were surprised to see Brackenstripe pelting toward them. The tabby tom looked overjoyed.

"Mousetail's back! And she's brought her kits!"

"StarClan be praised!" Bigstorm cried. The grey warrior raced off toward the camp, and as the others followed, they heard him tell Mousetail that he had very possibly never been so happy to see anyone in his life.

"Forget it, Bigstorm," Mousetail said, "You're never happy to see anyone but Shiningfur."

Bigstorm shrugged.

"I'm just glad you're back. And I mean that sincerely."

"Bigstorm!"Silverfur called, "Come meet our kits!"

The silver tom was half buried under the enthusiastic bodies of Pinekit, Dawnkit, and Jaykit.

Happy to oblige, Bigstorm trotted over to his friend, and was instantly buried as well.

"We have more visitors," he managed between attacks by the kits, "Family of Woodpaw's."

"They're kittypets," Mousetail grumbled, "This is getting out of hand!"


	14. Of Kits and Kittypets, Part Two

Chapter Thirteen: Of Kits and Kittypets, Part Two

Bigstorm glanced at Mousetail.

"You were a rogue, and you had no problem coming to live here. Besides, this is Woodpaw's family."

"So?" Mousetail spat, "They're kittypets!"

"I know, but it's only for a night," Silverfur said reassuringly. "Come on; tell me what happened to you while you were with the Twolegs. They didn't hurt you, did they?"

The she-cat shook her head.

"No, but I have some things to tell you. Come on."

As the two cats trotted off toward the entrance of camp, neither dared to approach the dark-furred tom sitting in the shadow of the bushes. By now, they recognized the brooding look on Blackblaze's face all too well.

Rosebrier had come out of the warriors' den to see what all the commotion was about, and when the pretty she-cat noticed her mate sitting by himself, she padded over to see what was wrong.

"Are you all right?" she mewed.

"Well, I just got insulted by a kittypet, so no!" Blackblaze growled inhospitably. "Apparently, I am horrifying to a kittypet's sensitive self!"

"I'm sorry," Rosebrier said sympathetically, "So…what do you think of these kittypets?"

"The big one needs a lesson in manners, and the small one is annoying," Blackblaze mumbled.

"That's your honest opinion?"

"Why not?"

Rosebrier sighed.

"Toms…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Woodpaw had decided to introduce Kip to the other apprentices, having left Gavin talking with Berryfire, who seemed completely agreeable to the presence of kittypets.

"Hey, guys!" Woodpaw mewed, "Come out here!"

Littlepaw, Leopardpaw, and Thistlepaw stumbled out of the apprentice den in utter disarray, not unusual for them.

"What you doing?" Leopardpaw mumbled, "Want sleep."

"Come meet my brother!" Woodpaw insisted.

Thistlepaw gave her a look, which the brown apprentice interpreted as "You never told me you had a brother."

"Sorry, Thistlepaw, it wasn't important before he showed up. Anyways, everyone, this is my brother, Kip. Kip, these are my friends, Leopardpaw, Littlepaw, and Thistlepaw. We're all apprentices together."

"Can I be your friend too?" Blueflash asked, trotting over to his apprentice friend.

Woodpaw shrugged.

"Sure. Kip, this is Blueflash. He used to live with us before he got his warrior name."

"Hi!" said Blueflash, "Your collar looks fuzzy!"

"Um…thanks," Kip stammered.

"Are they all that weird?" he whispered to Woodpaw.

"Not all of them," his sister replied, smiling, "Come on, let's go. There's a lot to see."

* * *

After reporting to Hazelstar, Bigstorm had gone off to find Shiningfur, whom he hadn't seen since he got home from patrol. When he got to the nursery, he was surprised to find her watching Fernkit and Icykit, as well as their kits.

"Where's Clover?" he asked.

"Poppywing is trying to calm her down right now," Shiningfur mewed, "Sunkit's been hurt."

The she-cat filled her mate in on what had happened while he'd been gone.

"Where did Blueflash find them?" Bigstorm asked, incredulous at Shiningfur's explanation of the predicament Blueflash had found Fivefur and Poppywing in.

"They were both stuck in a log," Shiningfur repeated.

"How did they get there?" Bigstorm muttered, "I will _never_ understand medicine cats."

"You're not supposed to," Shiningfur replied, "Now come here and amuse your kits. They've tired me out."

"What do you want me to do?" Bigstorm asked.

"Play with them, Bigstorm, they don't bite."

"Only my enemies!" Gorgekit squealed. He looked up at Bigstorm.

"Are you my enemy?"

"Well…" Bigstorm hesitated.

"Did you hear that?" Brightkit asked, "He's an enemy!"

"Attack!" Echokit shrieked, hurling herself at her father.

"Hoi, stop it!" Bigstorm explained. When the kits paid no attention, he glanced at Shiningfur.

"Uh…help?"

The queen laughed.

"The brave deputy cannot save himself from his kits? No, you're too cute with them for me to save you. Sorry, Bigstorm."

* * *

The following morning, Hazelstar awoke early, but, he found, not as early as Woodpaw, Gavin, and Kip. The young she-cat was sitting with her family, and she did not look happy.

"Rose, you have to come back to the Twolegplace with us!" Gavin insisted, "Our housefolk miss you!"

"I'm an apprentice of FlameClan now, father," Woodpaw replied, "My name is Woodpaw, and I wouldn't leave for any price. Besides…Thistlepaw needs me. And I need him."

"Why do you care so much?" Gavin asked, "That cat can't even talk!"

"Who says? Just because no one else understand him doesn't mean I don't."

"He is crazy," Gavin grumbled, "And that Blackblaze cat, the one with the shredded ears, isn't much better. I don't feel comfortable around these cats."

"I kind of like them," Kip said, speaking for the first time, "Can't we stay, dad?"

"Absolutely not!" Gavin cried, "You're both coming home with me!"

Hazelstar chose that moment to intervene.

"If they want to stay, I see no reason they should not. They're old enough to make their own decisions."

"B-b-but…you can't…" Gavin protested, but he broke off as he saw the victorious looks on the faces of his kits.

"Fine," he mumbled, "I'll be going now."

The grey kittypet turned and stalked regally off.

"I didn't mean to make him mad," Kip mumbled, "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"This is dad," Woodpaw said, "He'll be fine. So, Kip, what do you think your apprentice name will be?"

"Apprentice name?" Kip said blankly.

"Like my name is Woodpaw, and there's Leopardpaw, Littlepaw…"

"Oh…" Kip said, "Can't I just be Kippaw?"

Woodpaw shrugged, then turned to Hazelstar,

"Can he?"

"I don't see any reason why not," Hazelstar replied, "We already have Clover, who doesn't want a real warrior name, so I see no reason Kip can't be called Kippaw."

"Thanks, Hazelstar!" Kip mewed happily. The brown cat smiled.

"I'm going to be a real warrior!"

"Yes," Hazelstar replied, "But with being a warrior comes a great responsibility. You must be brave and loyal to your Clanmates."

"I will be!" Kip replied, "I know I will!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Mousetail and Silverfur were off on their very own secret patrol. After Mousetail had told Silverfur about Russetkit's refusal to leave the farm, the silver tom had decided that he would go with her and try to talk to the young cat.

However, when they arrived at the farm, there was no sign of him.

"Russetkit!" Mousetail called, "Where are you?"

There was no reply, but a few minutes later, Silverfur spied a fluffy red tail-tip poking out from behind a building.

"Mousetail, is that him?" he whispered.

The she-cat glanced over, then called out.

"Russetkit, we can see you. Come here!"

The tail moved, and then the rest of Russetkit followed it into the open.

"Do you still want me to come with you?" he mumbled, "I'm not going!"

"I brought someone to meet you," Mousetail said, "This is your father, Silverfur."

"Can you tell her I don't want to go?" Russetkit begged, "I like it here. The forest sounds scary!"

Silverfur glanced at Mousetail.

"Generally, I'd be furious, but I think he really is scared."

"Well…but…he can't…"

"You have to let him pick his destiny," Silverfur said, amazingly calm. "I let you pick yours, even though I hated what you'd done."

"I guess you're right…" Mousetail said reluctantly, "But I'll still visit you, Russetkit."

"Samuel," the red-furred tom mewed, "I'd prefer Samuel."

* * *

**You may think Silverfur's lost it...but then, it's not his kid...**


	15. Murdered!

Chapter Fourteen: Murdered!

Kip yawned, then stretched and opened his eyes. Surprisingly, he found himself in an unfamiliar den, with several other young cats around. For a moment, he couldn't remember where he was, then it hit him.

_"I'm in FlameClan! And my name is Kippaw."_

He had had his apprentice ceremony yesterday, and had gotten a mentor…a very surprising mentor. Blackblaze, by some miracle, had been appointed to be the kittypet's mentor. The chocolate-furred warrior had been sure it was a big mistake, but Hazelstar had said it would be good for both him and Kippaw, so here they were.

"Kippaw, come on!" Woodpaw exclaimed, "You're training with me and Thistlepaw today."

The brown tom scrambled up and followed his sister out of the den. There, they found Thistlepaw waiting with his mentor, Berrypool, along with Bigstorm and Blackblaze.

"Come along, then," Blackblaze said awkwardly to Kippaw. "There's hunting to be done, so you need to learn."

The group of cats trotted off into the forest, the three mentors walking together, Woodpaw and Thistlepaw scampering on ahead, and Kippaw slightly behind.

Soon, the patrol halted, for no reason Kippaw could see. However, the apprentice noticed movement in the grass just to his right. He wasn't sure what it was, but he thought it might be prey, so he jumped at it. It was no great distance, and he felt, to his great shock, the feeling of something between his paws. When he looked, he discovered it was a mouse.

"Woodpaw!" he cried, "Look what I got!"

There was no reply, and when he looked, he saw his sister congratulating Thistlepaw on a vole. The tan apprentice looked very happy to be receiving her praise, and Kippaw's face fell.

"Don't worry about it," Blackblaze's gruff voice said, "They've always done that. There are other cats in the apprentice den."

"But she's my sister."

"She's your denmate, and so are the others. She has friends, and so will you. Remember, it's not where you come from that matters, or what you look like. It's your heart."

The dark warrior turned and padded off, leaving his apprentice staring after him.

_"Maybe we're not so different after all."_

* * *

Later that day, Bigstorm had turned his apprentice over to Berrypool, and was having some well deserved rest. The grey warrior had rounded up Silverfur and Brackenstripe, and the three friends had decided to go on a border patrol together. However, as they neared the TorrentClan border, Silverfur suddenly pulled to a halt.

"What is it?" Bigstorm asked.

"Shush!" Silverfur hissed, "Look…"

Bigstorm and Brackenstripe joined their friend, and beheld something they would never have expected.

Hollythorn was standing facing Brightkit in a small clearing. The young she-cat was smiling up at the big grey cat, who smiled back without a flicker of doubt.

"What is he doing?" Brackenstripe whispered, but there was no reply. The others were completely absorbed in watching Hollythorn.

"Thank you for bringing me to see the border, Hollythorn!" Brightkit squeaked, "I never knew the world was this big!"

"I'm glad you like it," Hollythorn said silkily, "Now, I have a treat for you."

The grey tom bent down and nudged something toward the kit. Bigstorm's eyes narrowed.

"Hey that looks like… Brightkit, don't eat that!"

It was too late. The little she-cat had already gobbled up the red berries. Deathberries.

* * *

Blueflash was officially at a loss for words, which, needless to say, was unusual to say the least. Everything had been going fine. He was finally getting over his best friend Swiftfoot betraying the Clan and nearly killing him, and then…this happened.

The 'this' in question had a lot to do with his old mentor, Hollythorn. Actually, it had everything to do with him. Earlier that morning, Blueflash had peacefully been enjoying his breakfast, when Hollythorn had showed up…

_"Hello, Blueflash. How's the prey running?"_

_The young warrior smiled._

_"It's great, Hollythorn! How are you? I haven't seen much of you since I became a warrior."_

_Hollythorn smiled awkwardly._

_"Yes, well…I've been busy. No matter, I'm here now, and we need to talk. Blueflash, I have an offer for you."_

_"Is it food?" Blueflash asked, "I like food."_

_"No, Blueflash, it is not food," Hollythorn sighed, "It's a matter of power."_

_"Okay…?" Blueflash answered, "What kind of power?"_

_"Amazing power. By the side of a leader who makes Hazelstar look like the weak fool that he is," Hollythorn said with a laugh, "You know of whom I speak."_

_"Bloodstar?" Blueflash gasped, "You're…no…no…Hollythorn, what are you planning?"_

_"I can't tell you unless you agree to join me," Hollythorn whispered, "But join me, Blueflash, and we can rule the world. You know we can, if we join with Bloodstar's power."_

_"No!" Blueflash exploded, "I won't do it! You think I'm just a foolish prankster you can manipulate, don't you? I'm not, Hollythorn!"_

_"Oh, well," Hollythorn sighed, "That's too bad, but I trust you won't tell anyone what I've told you, if you value Leopardpaw's life, that is."_

_With that, the grey warrior turned and sauntered off._

Now, Blueflash was in a quandary. Would Hollythorn really kill Leopardpaw if his secret was revealed? Was Hollythorn even serious? Blueflash didn't know, but as he glanced toward the camp entrance, he was suddenly very sure that Hollythorn's offer had been made in all seriousness. For just coming in was a group of cats. Hollythorn was walking between Brackenstripe and Silverfur, and trailing slightly behind was Bigstorm…with the limp body of Brightkit held gently in his mouth. Blueflash had never seen Bigstorm look so angry and sad in his entire life.

* * *

Hazelstar had been busy talking to Clover about the fact that it was definitely not Fivefur's fault that Sunkit's leg wasn't healing, but he instantly dropped it when a distraught-looking Brackenstripe stampeded in and proceeded to babble insane gibberish about Hollythorn. But once he got outside, everything suddenly made perfect sense. Bigstorm was sitting in a corner of the camp; his massive shoulders slumped as he gazed down at his paws, occasionally shooting a glare at the grey-furred Hollythorn, who was sitting between Silverfur and a furious-looking Blackblaze. But the worst thing of all was the limp bundle of fur at Bigstorm's feet.

"It's Brightkit," Brackenstripe said, "She's…dead, Hazelstar. Hollythorn fed her deathberries. Bigstorm, Silverfur and I saw him."

"Hollythorn?" Hazelstar asked, "Do you deny it?"

"Of course," Hollythorn said casually, "But you won't believe me."

"We saw you!" Bigstorm cried, "You mangy…"

"There's more."

Hazelstar turned and stared at Blueflash.

"What?"

"Earlier this morning, Hollythorn approached me and made me an offer of some sort of power. He said there was all the power in the world for the taking if we only joined Bloodstar, I should have told you, Hazelstar, but…I was afraid."

The young cat hung his head, trying to mask the hot tears that ran down his cheeks as he realized that not only had his mentor betrayed their Clan, a young, innocent kit was dead for no reason.

"Thank you for speaking now, Blueflash," Hazelstar replied, "Hollythorn, there is the evidence of four witnesses against you. Although I find it hard to believe that you would do something like this, I cannot disregard the witness of these brave warriors. For the good of the Clan, you must not remain. You will be escorted to the border, and from there, you may go wherever you choose, so long as it is not in our territory."

* * *

**Who saw _that_ coming? I SO bet nobody! Anyways...you are saying "Why...did...you...even...do...that?" Answers will be given-later. And trust me, there's a valid reason for this. **


	16. Pinepaw of StoneClan, Part One

Chapter Fifteen: Pinepaw of StoneClan, Part One

Depression. Utter and complete depression. That was the only way to describe what Bigstorm felt as he lay staring at the wall of the warriors' den, long after his Clanmates were asleep. He wasn't even angry anymore. He just wanted to sleep, so he wouldn't have to think about the murder anymore. But he couldn't sleep. He could only lie awake…and remember. Hollythorn had been his mentor once, after all. A long time ago, in ThunderClan. Hollythorn had trained him even though all the cats of ThunderClan had said that the deputy was wasting his time. Hollythorn and Bigstorm had proved them wrong, and now…Bigstorm had found out that one of the cats he trusted and respected above all else had poisoned his daughter, and attempted to undermine the loyalty of a young warrior. It almost seemed like some sort of dream, a terrible, waking dream that would never end.

"Bigstorm? Are you all right?"

_ "Leave me alone, Silverfur."_

"It's not like Hollythorn got away, you know. If he ever shows his murdering face on FlameClan territory again, I'll hold him down while you shred him."

Bigstorm still did not speak. He just stared at the wall, ignoring his friend. He knew Silverfur meant well, but nothing the silver warrior could say would ease the pain of his loss. The pain of not being quite fast enough to save his kit.

* * *

In the nursery, Pinekit wiggled another few inches away from his mother and siblings. The tabby kit was ready for adventure, but what he had seen that day made him realize he had to be careful about adventures. They could kill you.

So Pinekit escaped from the nursery, and as he roamed through the darkened camp, he realized that he liked this freedom. Not having his mother constantly chasing after him, telling him what to do. It felt so good that Pinekit decided he wanted to have a look outside the camp.

"Wow!" he whispered, squeezing through the bushes. "It's even bigger out here than I thought!"

As Pinekit looked around the surrounding country, the young tabby tom decided that he wanted to be lord of the territory. And to rule it, he first had to explore it. So he did. Roaming through the woods, Pinekit felt utterly safe. It was as if the sure paws of another cat were walking beside him, and he was quite sure they would never let him slip.

So intent on exploring the whole territory was Pinekit that he spent a greater part of the night out there. And when he grew tired, the young kit curled up under a bush to sleep. And so he never saw the grey warrior who found him and carried him off toward StoneClan territory. Hollythorn.

* * *

When morning came, Fivefur was up before the sun. The brown tom had already checked on Sunkit, and he didn't like what he saw. The young cat's leg was obviously not healing right. Fivefur feared it would never be as strong as it once was. And if it didn't heal, then Sunkit couldn't be a warrior.

The medicine cat made his way across the clearing to Hazelstar's den. He wanted to speak to his brother, and he knew the FlameClan leader often awoke early. He was not disappointed.

"Hazelstar? Am I disturbing you?"

"No, Fivefur. In fact, I've been meaning to send for you. But first, what do you want?"

"Sunkit's leg isn't healing properly," Fivefur said, "I'm afraid he may never be a warrior."

"Is there no chance he could be a warrior on three legs?" Hazelstar asked, "Thistlepaw manages without his tongue."

"I don't know," Fivefur replied, "It seems risky, but I suppose, if he is willing to try…"

"Has Clover been told?"

Fivefur shook his head.

"No."

"I'll tell her," Hazelstar mewed, "She's already angry with you. I'm not sure what it is she thinks you were doing when her kit was hurt, but she isn't happy. Which reminds me… What were you and Poppywing doing?"

Fivefur was extremely happy to be able to answer his brother honestly.

"We were gathering herbs, and when I stopped to investigate a log in our path, Poppywing bumped into me, and we both got stuck."

"I see," Hazelstar replied. "Thank you, Fivefur. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to check on Bigstorm. He was very upset last night, with good reason."

* * *

Mousetail was distraught. With the recent death of Brightkit, what was she supposed to think when she awoke to find Pinekit gone? The caramel-furred cat's first thought was to run off into the forest to find her missing offspring. But that would be foolish. So she went to find Silverfur instead. He would help her.

When her 'mate' heard that Pinekit was missing, he immediately took matters into his own paws, sending Mousetail back to the nursery to watch over Jaykit and Dawnkit, while he went to talk to Hazelstar. But what if they never found Pinekit? What if he was already dead? What then?

* * *

When Pinekit woke up, he found himself in an unfamiliar den with unfamiliar cats. The young tom looked around, then froze as he saw the unmistakable face of Hollythorn smiling at him.

"Hollythorn?" Pinekit squeaked, "Get away from me!"

"None of that now," Hollythorn said calmly, "I've brought you to a place where you'll be safe, haven't I, Bloodstar?"

The dark StoneClan leader stepped out of the shadows.

"Yes. You will join the new apprentices tomorrow. You're young…but no younger than they are. Sleep well…what is his name, Hollythorn?"

"Pinekit, sir. His name is Pinekit."

"Pinepaw we'll call him tomorrow," Bloodstar laughed, "Pinepaw of StoneClan."

* * *

**OK, Keeralie has stuff to say. First off, 39 reviews? Whoa. Keep that up and I'll hit my all-time record by the time this book is done, so thank you guys! Second off, I realize this story moves a bit fast, but...I've always been a bit rushed, so...yeah. Apology has been made. Third off, Pinekit is huggable! OK, that's all for today! ;)**


	17. Pinepaw of StoneClan, Part Two

Chapter Sixteen: Pinepaw of StoneClan, Part Two

When Pinekit awoke the next morning, he found himself in a den with several other young cats. For a moment, he couldn't remember what had happened to him, but then it all came back. Hollythorn had kidnapped him.

"He's awake!" announced one of the other cats, a golden dappled she-cat.

"About time," grumbled another, a black tom. "Who is he?"

"I'm Pinekit," the young cat said boldly, "Who are you?"

"I'm Crowkit," the black tom replied, "This is Brindlekit. Soon to be Crowpaw and Brindlepaw, of course."

"I guess I'll be Pinepaw then," Pinekit mewed, "Are you all from StoneClan?"

"Us and our denmates," Crowkit replied, "Aren't you?"

"No," Pinekit whispered, "I'm from FlameClan."

"How did you get here?" a ginger and white kit asked.

"I was kidnapped," Pinekit replied.

"Whoa," Crowkit squeaked, "Was it scary?"

"Not really," Pinekit mewed, not mentioning the fact that he had been asleep the whole time. "So, what happens now?"

"We're going to be apprenticed!" a tortoiseshell she-cat squealed, "I hope I get Mossfall as my mentor! He's so funny!"

"That's Sweetkit," Brindlekit told Pinekit, "She gets excited. The ginger and white one is Fledgekit."

"How many of you are there?" Pinekit asked. Everywhere he looked, there were young cats like him.

"Ten of us," Brindlekit said, "Five toms and five she-cats."

"The she-cats are lucky to be trained at all," Crowkit broke in, "Bloodstar rarely allows them to train, but we were special litters that were picked from birth to be warriors."

"We had to wait two whole moons before they would let us be apprenticed!" a brown tabby she-cat interrupted. "It's been so boring!"

Pinekit thought about mentioning that in FlameClan they would have been apprenticed at six moons, not two, but he held his tongue. It didn't seem wise to argue with them, not if he wanted any friends.

* * *

Later that day, Pinekit, now known as Pinepaw, lay in his nest in the apprentice den. He had managed to get a nest next to Brindlepaw and another she-cat named Tinypaw, who was being mentored by Bloodstar himself.

Brindlepaw's mentor was a golden-furred she-cat warrior named Sunwhisper, who was apparently one of the only she-cats with any status in the Clan. The only other, Brindlepaw informed Pinepaw, had been Bloodstar's mate, Suntail. Sunwhisper had been named after her, for Sunwhisper was Bloodstar's own daughter.

Pinepaw had been given Weaselheart as a mentor, much to his annoyance. He had never encountered the sadistic black-furred warrior before, but he disliked him at once.

"Hey, Pinepaw," someone whispered, "Congratulations on your mentor. That's a pretty big honor for an outclanner."

Pinepaw looked around and saw that a red-furred apprentice in the nest next to Tinypaw's had been the one addressing him.

"Thanks," he said, deciding he would not disclose his feelings about his new mentor, "What's your name?"

"I'm Foxpaw," the tom replied, "Tinypaw and Crowpaw are my littermates."

"I have three littermates," Pinepaw said wistfully, "Dawnkit and Jaykit live in FlameClan, and Russetkit…I don't really know where Russetkit is."

"I wish your littermates were here," Brindlepaw mewed, "I bet they would have been a lot of fun."

"Yeah," Pinekit muttered, "But I have you, so that's all right. Thanks for being my friend, Brindlepaw."

The golden dappled she-cat smiled, then curled up in her nest to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, in FlameClan territory, a group of warriors had just returned to camp after once again trying to find Pinekit, as they still thought of him.

"I'm sorry, Hazelstar," Brackenstripe said softly, "There's no sign of him. We may have to assume the worst."

The tabby tom glanced over at Silverfur, who was standing next to Mousetail not far from the nursery. The silver warrior's pale blue eyes were downcast, and Brackenstripe couldn't help feeling guilty for recommending they call off the search.

"You may be right," Hazelstar replied, "But we'll send out one last patrol. Where is Blackblaze?"

As if on cue, the chocolate-furred warrior came hurtling out of the apprentice den, pursued by Kippaw and Leopardpaw.

"Here, Hazelstar, being chased," he grumbled as the apprentices leaped on him, "What do you need?"

"Since those two have such boundless energy, take them and a few of the warriors on one last patrol to look for Pinekit."

Blackblaze nodded, then turned toward the warriors' den, yelling out the names of his patrol.

"Breezeleaf, Lionpelt, come on! We're going on patrol!"

As the group of warriors raced off, Hazelstar glanced over toward the nursery, but Mousetail and Silverfur were gone.

* * *

For all his scars, Blackblaze was the best tracker in FlameClan. Privately, he thought that the only cat who could beat him at tracking in any territory was Campionstripe of StoneClan, but he wasn't sure.

As he and his patrol toured the territory, scouring every inch for any sign of Pinekit, Blackblaze was struck by how nice it felt to be given some responsibility. That was what he admired about Hazelstar. The FlameClan leader was equally fair to normal cats like Bigstorm or Leopardpaw, as he was to Thistlepaw or Blackblaze. Some Clans might be embarrassed of cats like them, but Hazelstar never would be, and where he led, his Clan would follow.

"Blackblaze?" Kippaw mewed, "I don't recognize this scent. What is it?"

The dark warrior sniffed the air, and was annoyed to realize that he had not detected the scent of fox before his apprentice.

"You have a good nose, Kippaw," he said, "That's fox scent. Not too old, I…"

At that moment, he heard Leopardpaw cry out.

"Blackblaze, help me!"

The dark-furred tom raced toward the sound of the golden apprentice's voice, and was horrified to see her cornered by a fox, probably the very one Kippaw had scented.

Without thinking of calling for the rest of the patrol, Blackblaze leaped at the fox.

_"Bigstorm's not the only one allowed to perform heroics," _he thought grimly.

The fox was ready for him, however, and no warrior could fight a fox alone, even with the help of a half-trained apprentice. Blackblaze began to get tired, and as he paused for a second to catch his breath, the fox's claws caught him in the side. Then he was flying through the air. And then everything went black.


	18. Twisting Fates

Chapter Seventeen: Twisting Fates

"Hazelstar! Come quick! Hazelstar!"

The sound of someone calling his name brought Hazelstar acing out of his den to see what all the commotion was about. To his great surprise, he found a distraught Kippaw just outside his den.

"Kippaw, what in StarClan's name is the matter?" Hazelstar asked, trying not to panic.

"Leopardpaw got attacked by a fox, Blackblaze saved her, but now he's hurt and he might die and I need Fivefur to come help right now!" Kippaw explained in a rush.

"I'll get Fivefur at once," Hazelstar replied, turning toward the medicine den.

When the brown-furred medicine cat heard what had happened, he ran off into the forest with Kippaw, leaving Poppywing behind to care for Sunkit, who was restless and needed watching.

Hazelstar remained at the camp, reluctant to leave Bigstorm in charge so soon after the tragic death of his daughter. He hoped they could carry Blackblaze back, and regretted not sending Silverfur or Brackenstripe to help. Blackblaze was a fairly large cat; it could be hard to move him with only the smaller warriors like Breezeleaf and Lionpelt present.

"We've already lost a skilled warrior and a promising young kit, if not two," Hazelstar whispered, "Must we lose Blackblaze too?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in StoneClan, the apprentices were being roused for their first training session. The ten young cats stood close together, waiting to hear what their first task would be. StoneClan warrior apprentices did not have to clean out dens, this fell to the slaves, like the mothers of many of the kits, with the exception of Brindlepaw and her sister Thornpaw, who were the kits of Sunwhisper.

This morning, as it was their first day, each of the young cats was being assigned a duty by Bloodstar himself, who wanted the opportunity to look over the apprentices himself.

As Bloodstar moved among the apprentices, Pinepaw couldn't help glancing nervously at Brindlepaw. She was Bloodstar's kin, after all, and she seemed perfectly at ease. But she had been born here.

"Frostpaw and Sweetpaw, you will go with your mentors to their Marks and watch the hunting rotation. Foxpaw, Thornpaw, and Tinypaw will come with myself and their own mentors to battle training. Fledgepaw and Brindlepaw are to hunt at this time. Badgerpaw, Crowpaw, and Pinepaw will go on the border patrol with their mentors."

Pinepaw smiled. Border patrol sounded like fun, and maybe he would see some of the cats from his home Clan. It was too bad he couldn't go with Brindlepaw, but at least Crowpaw was there. He didn't know Badgerpaw very well at all, having barely spoken to him, but the black and white apprentice seemed friendly enough.

Pinepaw followed the other two apprentices over to where their mentors were standing. Weaselheart was engaged in an argument with Campionstripe, but Crowpaw's mentor, Stormwind, stepped over and greeted him warmly. Stormwind was Sunwhisper's mate, and the father of Brindlepaw, so he couldn't be too bad, Pinepaw reasoned.

The other cats waited politely until Campionstripe and Weaselheart had finished their argument, then they followed Campionstripe without a word. The sienna-furred warrior talked quietly to his apprentice as they went, as did Stormwind, but Weaselheart did not speak to Pinepaw. He seemed annoyed to have been given an apprentice who was not of StoneClan blood, and seemed desirous of making the fact very clear.

_"Oh, well," _Pinepaw thought,_ "I can be a great warrior without Weaselheart. I know it!"_

* * *

When Fivefur and Kippaw reached the place where Blackblaze and Leopardpaw had been attacked, Kippaw found things much as he had left them. Breezeleaf, Lionpelt, and Leopardpaw were gathered around Blackblaze, who lay unmoving on the ground. Leopardpaw was crying, unusual for the normally cheery apprentice. It was clear that the attack had badly shaken her.

Fivefur raced over, not pausing, even though he was shocked by the extensiveness of Blackblaze's wounds. The dark warrior was bleeding badly in numerous places, and at first, Fivefur wasn't even sure he was breathing.

"We need to get him back to camp," the medicine cat said immediately, "I have herbs there that can help him."

"Can he be moved?" Breezeleaf asked.

"We have to risk it, or he'll die," Fivefur replied.

* * *

That night, Hazelstar was just settling down to rest in his den, when Fivefur dropped by.

"Hazelstar? Am I disturbing you?"

"You never are, Fivefur," Hazelstar replied, "How is Blackblaze?"

"I can answer that question much better if I can keep him alive through the night," Fivefur replied, "His wounds are extensive. He must have fought like all of StarClan."

"Fivefur," Hazelstar said, "I've spoken with Clover about Sunkit. She's quite angry at everyone because of his injury, but mostly at Sunkit for being so careless. She says…she says that it's Swiftfoot's blood that makes him so troublesome. She says if his leg doesn't heal she's going to change his name to Fallenkit."

"You can't let her do that," Fivefur protested.

"What choice do I have? I can think of worse names."

Hazelstar paused.

"I am tired, Fivefur," he said at last, "I never imagined how hard leading the Clan would be."

"You're a good leader," Fivefur insisted, "No cat could have gotten us through all that has happened as well as you have."

Hazelstar sighed.

"But we've lost Brightkit, Sunkit is injured, and Pinekit…"

"We will find Pinekit," Fivefur said confidently, "I feel that he will return to us."

* * *

That night, on the TorrentClan border, Silverjay waited for Mousetail, as he had been for many nights. The silver tom was worried about her. He had not seen her since before the Gathering that had been interrupted by the dog.

Finally, he heard the soft paw-steps, and her familiar call.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" Silverjay cried, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Mousetail mewed, "You're a father, Silverjay. We have…we had…four kits."

"We had?" Silverjay asked, "What happened?"

"Listen closely," Mousetail mewed sadly, "We have a lot to talk about."


	19. Two Enemies Unite

**Well, I was asked if I could post a list of the StoneClan apprentices and their mentors, so here you go I've put it so you have the apprentice and then their mentor: **

**Sweetpaw-Mossfall**

**Pinepaw-Weaselheart**

**Foxpaw-Chervilclaw**

**Thornpaw-Hollythorn**

**Tinypaw-Bloodstar**

**Larkpaw-Nightheart**

**Badgerpaw-Campionstripe**

**Frostpaw-Sparrowstrike**

**Brindlepaw-Sunwhisper**

**Crowpaw-Stormwind**

**Fledgepaw-Shadowspirit**

**So, I'm pulling a series two move…oh look, its series two! So, Pinepaw's NOT the main character for a few chapters…**

Chapter Eighteen: Two Enemies Unite

Three days later, somewhere on TorrentClan territory, a group of FlameClan cats were moving carefully toward the enemy camp.

"It's so peaceful here," Rosebrier commented.

"Only on the surface," Mousetail replied sharply, "Step into the bushes, and you'll see."

"But don't step into the bushes," Bigstorm interrupted, "You don't want to mess with a fox trap. Remember what I told you?"

"Stay away from the bushes or the fox traps will get you," the group replied robotically.

"Have I said it that much?" Bigstorm muttered.

Hazelstar laughed.

"Don't worry, Bigstorm. It's for safety."

"Safety is important," Bigstorm growled, "Especially in this StarClan forsaken territory."

"It's Slipstar I'm worried about," Goldenglow mewed, "He won't be happy when he hears we're leaving permanently.

For that was why the FlameClan cats were trespassing on TorrentClan territory that day. They had come to help Hickoryheart, soon to be Hickorystar if all went well, to bring his friends to BrightClan.

"It's not easy standing up to your leader," said Broomtail, who had insisted on coming along, wanting to see the new cats settle into BrightClan, "I remember the time…"

"Um, not just now, Broomtail," Bigstorm said, "We're on a mission, you know."

"Quite right," Broomtail replied, "Time and a place, and all that."

By this time, they had arrived at the TorrentClan camp. Not unusually, Slipstar was just outside, with several other cats. There never seemed to be any danger in TorrentClan, except for the menace of the fox traps that loomed over them all.

When Slipstar noticed them, the TorrentClan leader did something very strange, but familiar to the FlameClan cats who had come there before. The creamy-furred tom performed an odd dance, chanting as he did so.

"Welcome, welcome, one and all! It's so nice of you to call!"

"Spare us the song and dance, Slipstar," Bigstorm growled, "We had our fill the last time we were here."

As usual, Slipstar completely ignored Bigstorm, turning instead to Hickoryheart and Goldenglow.

"Hickoryheart," he said, "Goldenglow. You've been missed here of late."

"Get used to it!" Bigstorm growled, "They're leaving for good."

Hazelstar turned to Hickoryheart.

"Go get your friends. Quickly, now."

As the brown warrior raced off toward the warriors' den, Slipstar turned to the FlameClan cats.

"I must protest…"

But Bigstorm had had enough. The grey-furred warrior swiped at Slipstar, knocking the cream-colored cat to the ground.

"Really, Bigstorm," Broomtail mumbled, "There was no call for that."

"He'll be lucky if I don't kill him," Bigstorm snarled.

"Slipstar trades the lives of his cats for his own safety," Mousetail snapped, "He's sick! This whole place is sick!"

"Seen enough sickness in my day," Broomtail grumbled. His original home, BrightClan, had been completely wiped out by sickness seasons ago, leaving the old tom the only survivor.

At that moment, Hickoryheart reappeared with several other cats.

"This is everyone," he said.

As the TorrentClan cats moved off in the direction of BrightClan, Slipstar tried one more thing.

"Think what you leave behind, friends," he purred, "The poems of Silverjay. The beauty…"

"We're going, Slipstar," Goldenglow mewed firmly, seeing Hickoryheart hesitate.

As the group trotted off, Slipstar glared after them.

"You don't escape that easily," he mewed, "Most certainly not."

Unluckily for himself, Silverjay chose that moment to appear from his den.

"What happened?" he mewed innocently.

"As if you don't know," Slipstar replied, turning angrily on the smaller cat. "Did you really think I didn't know you were sneaking away at night to meet that FlameClan she-cat on the border?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Silverjay mumbled, staring at his paws.

"No, of course not," Slipstar said. Then, suddenly, he swiped at Silverjay, knocking the small silver cat to the ground.

"Get back in your den and stay there!" he growled, "Unless you want your betrayal announced at the Gathering…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in StoneClan, Campionstripe stood before Bloodstar, making his report. The news was not anything the StoneClan leader wanted to hear.

"We aren't sure where the last two runners went, sir," the sienna-furred warrior announced, "I've sent Weaselheart, Sunwhisper, and their apprentices to find them, but if they aren't found, we'll have to accept they're gone for good."

"I've told you what to do," Bloodstar growled, "Clamp down, Campionstripe, clamp down hard! You're supposed to be the deputy."

"Pardon me, sir, but is that the answer?" Campionstripe asked, "They're running because they're hungry, and..."

"They run, because they know there is somewhere to run to," Bloodstar snarled, "Find FlameClan, or clamp down, Campionstripe!"

"Yes, sir," Campionstripe mumbled, turning away. He sighed. Failed again.

* * *

Meanwhile, at BrightClan, the former TorrentClan cats were busy exploring. Goldenglow trotted over to the observing FlameClan cats, a huge smile on her face.

"We're going to be happy here," she purred, "I know it!"

"Broomtail and I have decided to stay for awhile," Rosebrier said softly, "To help you settle in."

Hazelstar nodded. It was a good idea. With Blackblaze's life still in the balance, Rosebrier needed something to keep her occupied.

"And I'll stay to be sure your security is up to scratch," Bigstorm added. He too needed a distraction.

"It'll be nice to have some good friendly cats around who aren't trying to kill us all the time," Mousetail mewed.

And from a nearby clump of bushes, Slipstar heard and saw it all.

* * *

Not many hours later, in Bloodstar's den in the StoneClan camp, a deadly treaty was being made. After he had noted the position of BrightClan, Slipstar had come straight to the cat that had the army he needed to destroy BrightClan.

"Slipstar," Bloodstar growled, "To what do we owe this visit."

"I understand you seek Hazelstar, Bigstorm, and the others," Slipstar said silkily, "I can deliver them."

Bloodstar smiled. Finally, he had Hazelstar in his grasp.

"It would seem we have much to talk about, Slipstar," he said with a laugh.

After Slipstar had explained, Bloodstar was smiling even more.

"Stay the night, Slipstar. We'll talk more."

"I would, but I urge you to attack BrightClan without delay," Slipstar replied, "Hazelstar and several of his Clan are there now."

"And when were you going to tell me this?" Bloodstar growled.

"When it suited me," Slipstar purred. "Have you never withheld information to further benefit yourself? Do try it. It works."

* * *

As night fell on BrightClan, Rosebrier, Bigstorm, Broomtail, and Fivefur sat outside, watching the stars. At Hazelstar's request, Fivefur had left Blackblaze and Sunkit with Poppywing, and had come to BrightClan for a short rest. He was sure that his apprentice could handle any trouble that might arise, with Berrypool's help.

"You ought to bring your kits here when they're born, Rosebrier," Broomtail commented, "Show them your home Clan."

"Wait until they've grown up a bit, Broomtail," Rosebrier mewed, "You and Fivefur are the only cats that know yet."

Fivefur was not listening. The little brown cat stared off toward the horizon, and as he did, he saw a strange thing. A warrior, his face shadowed, ran through the night, Fivefur knew not where. Suddenly, rocks fell from nowhere, and the mysterious cat was caught in their path.

"No!" Fivefur cried aloud, "A warning comes from the lonely and brave! The one who will save us is the one we can't save!"


	20. The First Warning

Chapter Nineteen: The First Warning

At Fivefur's cry, Bigstorm was immediately on his feet.

"What's the matter, Fivefur?" he cried.

"Someone is going to die," Fivefur said shakily.

"Who?" Rosebrier asked.

"The lonely and brave."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hazelstar had gone to his usual rendezvous with Campionstripe. The sienna-furred warrior was already there.

"What's wrong?" Hazelstar asked. Campionstripe looked on edge.

"Bloodstar's formed an alliance with Slipstar," Campionstripe replied.

"Is bad!" Kehaar contributed.

"Slipstar's going to lead him to a place called BrightClan."

"Is worse!"

" But they won't start until morning, so you'll have time to get everyone out."

"Yah! Is…" Kehaar began loudly, and then continued in a quieter tone. "Um, is good."

"Rosebrier is at BrightClan," Hazelstar said, knowing Campionstripe's feelings for the beautiful she-cat.

"Then get her out," Campionstripe replied steadily, not about to be tricked into admitting he had had feelings for a slave, which was what Rosebrier had once been.

"Well, I'm off," Hazelstar mewed, "I have to warn them."

As the FlameClan leader dashed off, Kehaar turned to Campionstripe. The brown-furred tom seemed sadder than usual.

"You okay, Campionstripe?"

The sienna-furred warrior sighed, but he nodded.

"Hey, you want to live with us now?" Kehaar asked, "All alone in Efrafa…is bad."

"I've never felt so alone, Kehaar," Campionstripe admitted, "I'm a traitor living in the very Clan I'm betraying."

Kehaar glance over his shoulder at Hazelstar's retreating figure, and decided he would try to cheer Campionstripe up.

"I catch up with Hazelstar later. Hey, you want me tell you about Big Water?"

For the first time in a long time, Campionstripe smiled.

"I'd like that very much."

"Well, um, is big. And made of water. Oh, is very big…"

* * *

Meanwhile, after further consultation with Slipstar, Bloodstar had decided to attack BrightClan that night. However, upon sending Weaselheart to look for Campionstripe, the StoneClan deputy was nowhere to be found.

"I've looked everywhere, sir," Weaselheart said, "There's no sign of him."

"Mossfall!" Bloodstar roared.

The grey warrior came bounding up, his apprentice Sweetpaw in tow.

"Yes, sir?"

"When Campionstripe returns, place him under arrest for failing to perform his duties!" Bloodstar growled. "Everyone else, move out."

* * *

When Campionstripe got back to StoneClan, he marched past the guards without a word, but when he got inside the camp, he was confronted by Mossfall, Sweetpaw, Stormwind, and Crowpaw.

"Campionstripe," Mossfall said, planting himself directly in his former mentor's path.

"What is it, Mossfall?" Campionstripe asked impatiently.

"It is my sad duty to place you under arrest, sir," Mossfall said.

"On what charge?" Campionstripe growled. He shook his head.

"Never mind. I'll ask Bloodstar myself."

"He's gone, sir. Leading a patrol to strike BrightClan at dawn."

"Rosebrier," Campionstripe whispered.

He turned back to Mossfall.

"I've just returned from patrol with important news for Bloodstar. I'm going after him."

"Sorry, sir," Mossfall said, "It will have to wait until he gets back."

"Mossfall," Campionstripe said, his voice softening a little, "This is me you're talking to."

"And I wish it wasn't, Campionstripe," Mossfall growled, "But I have my orders."

That was all Campionstripe needed to hear. The sienna-furred warrior bowled Mossfall over and raced out of camp.

"Why'd you have to go and do that, sir?" Mossfall mumbled. "Runner! Runner!"

But Campionstripe was gone.

* * *

Slipstar had gone as far as he wanted to. The creamy-furred tom halted, and as he did so, Bloodstar and Weaselheart pulled up next to him.

"Follow the trail, and you'll find BrightClan," Slipstar purred.

"You're not coming?" Bloodstar asked, "I thought you'd want to be in on the battle."

"I'm a plotter, not a fighter," Slipstar replied, "And my weary bones call for home."

As the TorrentClan leader trotted off, Bloodstar stared after him in confusion.

"There's something wrong with that cat," he said at last.

* * *

Hazelstar had run into a slight problem. An owl had discovered him, and he was currently crouching under a bush. Suddenly, he heard a familiar call.

"Hazelstar, where you at? I look, but I not see you!"

"Kehaar, I'm here! In the bushes!"

The gull swooped down and landed next to the FlameClan leader.

"I thought you in big hurry to warn BrightClan cats…"

"Ssh!" Hazelstar hissed, nodding at the owl, which was perched in a tree overhead.

"Fat owl not bother Kehaar."

"Well, he bothers me a bit," Hazelstar replied.

"I talk to him," Kehaar announced. And he did, quite loudly.

* * *

Just outside the BrightClan camp, Bigstorm was standing guard alone. A rustling behind him made him turn, but it was only Rosebrier.

"Can't sleep?"

"Not after Fivefur's vision," the she-cat replied, "I close my eyes, and I see death all around."

"Everyone goes sooner or later," the grey warrior said quietly. At that moment, a cat came running up out of the darkness. It was Campionstripe.

"You're a bit far from your territory," Bigstorm observed.

"Bloodstar's coming," Campionstripe gasped, "Get everyone out. Quickly!"

"Everybody up!" Bigstorm yowled in the direction of the camp, then raced off to rouse the other cats.

"Campionstripe, you're risking your life for us again," Rosebrier mewed.

The sienna-furred warrior glanced around, then he whispered:

"For you, Rosebrier."

Mousetail came stumbling out of camp, only partially awake, with a group of BrightClan cats following.

"What's going on now?" she mumbled, "Trying to sleep."

"Bloodstar's coming," Campionstripe repeated a touch unnecessarily, because Bigstorm was shouting again.

"We're moving out, but we have to cover up any signs we were here," the grey tom announced, "Firepaw, Flaxtail, you take the dens. The rest of us will work around camp. Let's move, there's lot's to do!"

* * *

Later on, as dawn broke over the horizon, the cats of BrightClan were fording a shallow stream, while Bigstorm stood making sure everyone was there. Fivefur and Campionstripe were the last, but one cat was missing.

"Where's Broomtail?" Bigstorm asked.

"He was right behind me…" Fivefur mewed.

"Oh, the…idiot…elder…" Bigstorm grumbled, "We'd better find him."

* * *

Bloodstar had arrived at BrightClan. From a nearby clump of bushes, Hazelstar and Kehaar watched the drama unfold. But to Hazelstar's horror, a familiar face, not of StoneClan, could be seen among Bloodstar's warriors. _Pinekit._

"Empty, sir," Weaselheart reported, after having made an inspection of the camp. But there's been someone here recently…"

At that moment, a cheerful voice interrupted.

"Bless my tail, visitors!"

"It's Broomtail!" Hazelstar exclaimed in dismay, "What _is_ he doing?"

"Identify yourself!" Weaselheart growled at the elderly cat.

"Broomtail, former deputy of BrightClan," the old warrior replied cheerily, "And alone all these seasons since the _great sickness_."

"Great sickness?" Weaselheart gasped.

"Stay back!" Bloodstar snarled, edging away from Broomtail.

"Sad to see a whole Clan go," Broomtail continued. "Will you be staying long? I have some stories I could tell, oh yes…"

"Plague!" Bloodstar roared, "Move out!"

As the StoneClan cats edged away from Broomtail, the old cat shrugged.

"No one's got time for my stories."

"Slipstar lied to me!" Bloodstar growled.

"He did say he was a plotter, not a fighter," Weaselheart agreed.

"He'll fight now!" Bloodstar declared, "We attack TorrentClan now!"

As the StoneClan cats raced off, Hazelstar trotted over to Broomtail.

"That was brilliant, Broomtail! You tricked an entire army!"

"I was deputy once, my boy," Broomtail chuckled.

Campionstripe, Fivefur, and Bigstorm chose that moment to appear. All looked concerned.

"It's all right," Hazelstar said, "Bloodstar's run off. Now he's Slipstar's problem.

Bigstorm smiled for the first time since the death of his daughter.

"Lovely. Let's see how Bloodstar fares against fox traps."

"Fox traps?" Campionstripe asked, instantly on alert, "Where?"

"TorrentClan's full of them," Bigstorm replied, "If Bloodstar gets in, he won't get out."

"No!" Campionstripe cried, "I've got to warn him!"

The StoneClan deputy whirled round and dashed off, ignoring his friends' shouts. Hazelstar had no choice but to follow him.

* * *

As Bloodstar's army advanced on TorrentClan, something strange began to happen. An unlucky warrior disappeared into the bushes, and never reappeared.

"What is happening?" Bloodstar asked.

"I don't know, sir," Weaselheart said nervously, "Maybe it's haunted."

Bloodstar, who did not believe that anything could be haunted, as he had no belief in StarClan, advanced toward a clump of bushes. Suddenly, another at appeared and knocked him back.

"Bloodstar, no!"

"Campionstripe?" Bloodstar roared, "Explain yourself at once!"

"Fox traps, sir," Campionstripe said breathlessly, "All around. This whole place is a death trap."

Weaselheart, who had never liked Campionstripe, suddenly spoke.

"Funny you'd turn up now. And how did you know about the fox traps?"

"Well, Campionstripe?" said Bloodstar impatiently. "Let's hear it."

There was no reply, for Campionstripe could hardly say that he had heard it from Hazelstar and Bigstorm.

"Arrest him!" Bloodstar growled.

And from not far away, Hazelstar watched helplessly as Campionstripe was led away by the warriors he had once commanded.


	21. You Had to Let Him Go

Chapter Twenty: You Had to Let Him Go

As time passed, and there was still no word from Campionstripe, Fivefur was beginning to feel that he and his visions were a curse. Poppywing, observant even without her sight, noticed this, and she tried to think of some way to cheer her secret love up. In the end, she decided that maybe he just needed to relax for a while.

"Fivefur," she mewed, trotting over to where she could hear the medicine cat fiddling with something, "Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

"All right," Fivefur agreed distractedly.

The two cats left the medicine den and headed for the entrance to the camp, but before they got there, Hazelstar emerged from his den.

"Fivefur, where are you going?" he asked.

"We're just…um…going to look for herbs," Fivefur said quickly.

"Well, be careful," Hazelstar said, "Remember what happened last time."

"We will," Fivefur assured him.

"Are you sure you don't want to bring Kehaar along?" Hazelstar pressed.

"We're fine, Hazelstar. We can look after ourselves."

"All right…but be very careful."

* * *

Meanwhile, in StoneClan territory, Pinepaw was watching in rather horrified silence as his mentor 'questioned' Campionstripe. This had been happening a lot lately.

"For the eighty-fifth time, Campionstripe, why did you resist arrest when Bloodstar had obviously ordered it?" Weaselheart snapped.

Campionstripe sighed tiredly.

"I don't know about you, Weaselheart, but I'm rather bored. You've been asking me the same questions for days now."

"Answer the question!" Bloodstar growled from his rock.

"My Clan leader was going into battle," Campionstripe sighed, "My place was with him."

"How did you know about the fox traps in TorrentClan?"

"I told you. I met a cat from there at a Gathering. He told me."

"Where is FlameClan's camp?" Weaselheart snapped irately.

"I wish you'd get it into your thick head, Weaselheart! I have no idea."

"You, Campionstripe, are the most difficult cat ever!" Weaselheart screeched, "I'm going on patrol."

The coal-colored cat stomped off, calling impatiently to Pinepaw.

"Come on, you stupid apprentice! Let's see who's going on patrol now."

* * *

"Okay, there's some tansy, marigold, and burdock," Fivefur said, "That will convince them we really did find some herbs. Now what?"

"Walk with me," Poppywing mewed simply. The pretty she-cat and the brown-furred tom walked quietly for a while, talking softly. Then, Fivefur had an idea.

"Poppywing, do you want to play?"

"Play?" Poppywing asked, "We aren't kits."

"I know, but…you've never played, have you?"

"No one plays in StoneClan," Poppywing said softly.

"I'll teach you," Fivefur mewed, licking her cheek.

"All right," Poppywing agreed, "But I'm blind, Fivefur. What can I play?"

"You hide, and I'll find you," Fivefur suggested, "Then we'll switch. You'll be good at that game, since you hear tiny noises no one else can."

The she-cat nodded, then moved off into the trees. Fivefur closed his eyes and waited, wanting to give her plenty of time to find a hiding place.

They played for a long time, through the silent woods, where they knew no one would see them. Poppywing was great at hiding and at seeking, and Fivefur loved it when she sprang at him and knocked him into the dry leaves on the forest floor. It was so perfect. But one time, he couldn't find Poppywing. He looked and looked, and just when he thought she might have gone home without him, he heard the scream.

"Poppywing?" he cried, "Where are you?"

His paws moved without his bidding, taking him toward where the sound had come from. When he got there, he realized just how bad their situation was.

Weaselheart had her pinned down. She was frightened, he could see it. She was hurt…

"Poppywing!" he screamed.

Everyone present, including the rest of Weaselheart's patrol, turned to stare at him. Weaselheart smiled.

"Well, look, I found the one and only Fivefur. Bloodstar will be pleased."

"You leave Poppywing alone!" Fivefur cried, charging at the black warrior and knocking him off of Poppywing.

"Run!" he called, and then they were off, with the StoneClan patrol close behind them. As they ran, Fivefur knew how hopeless the situation was. They were two small cats, one of them blind, against an entire patrol of trained warriors.

As he had feared, they soon encountered an obstacle. A small gorge, not very wide, bur wide enough he knew they could never jump it alone.

"Fivefur, what's wrong?" Poppywing mewed.

"Do exactly what I say," he said, trying to keep his voice from shaking, and not quite succeeding. "You have to jump up on my legs, and I'm sure I can get you across this gorge."

"But you'll be left behind," Poppywing gasped, "I can't leave you."

"You must go and get help, or we'll both die," Fivefur replied, amazingly calm. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," Poppywing said shakily, "But…how do I know where to jump?"

"StarClan will help you," Fivefur said, and he knew they would. He could see her; the StarClan warrior known as Violetleaf, who had once led him to his brother after Hazelstar had been shot, and the young tom, Acornpaw, who had been killed by rats on the journey to FlameClan.

"All right," Poppywing said, and her voice was steady. "I feel them watching us. Are they from StarClan?"

"Their names are Violetleaf and Acornpaw," Fivefur said, "Now jump!"

And she jumped, and her claws caught onto the edge of the cliff. She almost thought she felt two cats pulling her up, and she was sure she heard the voice of a young tom whisper in her ear.

"Run to your camp. Find Hazelstar."

"I don't know the way."

"We will guide you," a she-cat's voice whispered, "We are StarClan."

And as Poppywing ran, Fivefur faced the StoneClan cats alone. He scratched at them when they came too close, but he couldn't kill them, even if he'd wanted to. Until Weaselheart finally realized that the little cat that was trapped and alone between the patrol and the gorge was really no threat. Until the black tom darted forward and bit into the back of Fivefur's neck. The medicine cat cried out in pain, and he saw a little bit of blood fall to the earth. It took him a moment before he realized it was his own.

* * *

Back at camp, Hazelstar was trying to comfort a distraught Poppywing.

"It's all right," he soothed, "You're safe. What happened, Poppywing? Where's Fivefur?"

Between sobs, the she-cat explained, leaving out the bit about hide and seek, and saying they had split up to look for herbs and get home faster.

When she had finished, Hazelstar was silent, but he was mentally cursing his own stupidity.

_"Why did I let them go alone? I should never have left them; any time I leave anyone, they die. Like Violetleaf…like Nutfur…"_

"Bigstorm!" he screamed, "Get out here!"

The grey warrior came on the run, his eyes wide.

"What in StarClan…"

"Get somebody and come with us!" Hazelstar commanded, "We have to save Fivefur!"

Bigstorm looked confused, but he nodded, and a moment later they were racing off with Poppywing in the lead, and Bigstorm, Hazelstar, Hawkfang, and Lionpelt close behind.

* * *

When they reached the gorge-the side Fivefur and Poppywing had been on originally, thanks to the guidance of the two StarClan cats that Poppywing felt guiding her-the FlameClan patrol were shocked to find that Fivefur was not there, nor was the StoneClan patrol. However, upon looking around, to Hazelstar's horror, they found blood, which he could tell was Fivefur's.

"No!" Hazelstar screeched, completely losing control over his emotions, "No! Fivefur, where are you?"

The red-fawn-furred warrior looked around wildly, then dashed off in the direction of StoneClan.

"Hazelstar, come back!" Bigstorm yelled, and then broke into a run, trying to catch up to his friend before he did something stupid. Hawkfang, Lionpelt, and Poppywing followed.

Then, below them, they saw a bridge that spanned the gorge. And on that bridge were several StoneClan cats…and Fivefur. The StoneClan warriors were trying to force the little cat to cross the bridge, and although Fivefur was making an effort to resist, it was clear that they were overpowering him.

Hazelstar was about to leap down to the bridge, charge the StoneClan cats…anything to save his little brother. But just as he was about to jump down, he felt something very large pin him to the ground.

"Let me go!" he screeched, "I have to save him!"

"You can't save him; they'll only get you too," Bigstorm said steadily, "We can't lose you both."

"You have to let me save him!" Hazelstar cried, "He's my little brother, and I told my mother I would protect him!"

"I promised myself I would not let this Clan be destroyed like DarkClan was," Bigstorm said, "If we lose you, we lose our Clan. I can't lead us…I can't do it. Not without you, old friend. You can't save Fivefur now."

"Hey, guys, look," Hawkfang said, attracting Hazelstar and Bigstorm's attention.

Down on the bridge, Fivefur was dodging around the legs of the much larger guards, confusing them, and throwing them into chaos. Then, the little cat bit one of the cats' legs, and raced off down the bridge toward his friends. But he wasn't fast enough. Two of the other guards were on him in a second, and Weaselheart, leaping forward angrily, struck Fivefur across the face with his claws. The little brown cat screamed in pain, and it was all Bigstorm could do to keep Hazelstar from dashing out onto the bridge to save his brother. Poppywing was crying, her sightless green eyes clouded with sadness.

Fivefur began to struggle again, and Weaselheart, having had enough, grabbed the small cat and dangled him out over a hole in the bridge. As Fivefur looked down at the churning waters, he thought for a moment whether he could survive the fall and the raging current. But he knew he could not.

"How dare you hurt him?" Hazelstar cried, "You little..."

"Stay where you are or I'll throw him in the river," Weaselheart said smugly, "That's how we deal with troublesome kits in StoneClan."

Bigstorm bristled, remembering all too well his own faked death in the gorge as a kit, but he knew Weaselheart had the upper hand. The FlameClan cats could only watch helplessly as Fivefur was taken away.

When they could no longer see the little medicine cat, Hazelstar let out a cry of pure anguish, still held down beneath his deputy.

"Hazelstar, you can't help him that way," Bigstorm said, although he himself wanted to scream, "Come on, it's all right. We'll go home and find some way to free him."

"I made a promise," Hazelstar whispered.

"I know. We'll get him back."

* * *

**And that, my friends, is the first of a few episodes that Fivers11 came up with. (Might as well declare him official co-writer of these stories, he helps enough) So, credit goes to him, I just wrote it out. **


	22. Saving Fivefur, Part One

Chapter Twenty-One: Saving Fivefur, Part One

Once they got back to FlameClan, Bigstorm had taken Hazelstar to his den, knowing his friend needed to be alone for a while. By the time he could tear himself away from his leader's side and return to the open air, he found Poppywing on the Highrock, explaining everything to the other cats. Bigstorm leaped up next to her.

He listened in silence as she explained everything, and even though he wanted to protest it wasn't her fault as she blamed herself, he didn't. Because he had felt something was his fault not so long ago too.

* * *

As the rest of his Clan listened to Poppywing, Hazelstar sat alone in his den. Looking around to be sure no one was watching him, the FlameClan leader trudged over to his nest and pulled a dried-up flower from the corner. This flower had been given to him by his mother, Nightfur, before she had died of sickness many moons ago. It stood for Fivefur, and Hazelstar's promise to protect him.

"I'm sorry, mother," Hazelstar whispered, "I couldn't protect him. They'll kill him…and it's my fault."

And he kept on murmuring his apologies to the little flower, until he finally fell into a troubled sleep.

In his dreams, he saw Fivefur, beaten, bleeding, tortured…his little brother was so helpless, so small, and Bloodstar and his warriors were so strong. Fivefur…dying…and Bloodstar smiling. Laughing…

And then he saw his mother, giving him the flower all those seasons ago, and she spoke to him.

"Hazelstar, do not lose hope, my son. Fivefur must not die. You can save him. I did not give you that flower for you to watch Fivefur throw his life away."

"What can I do?" Hazelstar screamed, "I need your help, mother!"

"You must walk alone, my son. But not forever. You feel you lost your love…but she was not for you to save. But Fivefur is."

Hazelstar awoke with a start in his den. He glanced down at the flower.

"So, I must save my little brother," he whispered, "And if I save him, I will protect him this time. I will never let him go out alone when he could be hurt. I promise."

* * *

He must have drifted off, because the next thing he knew, he was being gently shaken awake.

"Hazelstar?" Bigstorm's gruff voice said, "I'm sorry to wake you, but I need you to talk to them."

"What happened?"

"We had a meeting. Most of them say we should just leave Fivefur in StoneClan. You have to convince them we need him."

"I will, don't worry," Hazelstar assured his friend. He felt calmer now.

The two cats marched outside to where the Clan was still arguing. Hazelstar leaped up to the Highrock. Gathering his fractured courage, he called out to his quarreling cats.

"We will rescue Fivefur! We saved Littlepaw, and we will save him too!"

"So we'll all be killed, just to save one cat?" Clover asked in a superior tone, "Oh, very clever, Hazelstar."

"Yeah, what does it matter?" Hawkfang grumbled, "He's just one medicine cat who can't run very fast, or fight well. And besides, we have Poppywing, so what use is he to FlameClan?"

Hazelstar leaped down off the Highrock and lunged at Hawkfang. The grey cat had no time to react before he was pinned to the truck of the tree.

"You mangy excuse for crowfood!" Hazelstar cried, "I should just end your miserable life! He's not just 'some cat', he's my little brother, and he's saved us more times than I can remember! Unlike you, he's always kind to other cats, and he had hope when we thought all was lost! I will not leave him to be killed by Bloodstar because some of you hate him!"

"I…I'm sorry," Hawkfang stammered, "I didn't mean it."

"Good," Hazelstar growled, releasing him.

He turned to the others.

"If no one else wants to help Fivefur, then I will go alone. This is my decision."

"I'm the first to say I'm with you, and I hope I'm not the last," Bigstorm said, moving to stand next to his Clan leader.

Hawkfang looked down at his paws.

"I'll go."

The other cats quickly joined in, and in the chaos of planning that followed, no one noticed Blueflash sneak away.

* * *

Meanwhile, in StoneClan, Weaselheart stood proudly before Bloodstar. Fivefur was standing between two guards, his head bent low.

"Fivefur, sir," Weaselheart said smugly, "Medicine cat of FlameClan. If Campionstripe will not tell us where FlameClan's camp is, Fivefur will."

"No, I won't," Fivefur gasped, "No matter what you do to me, I will never tell you where my home is."

Weaselheart was infuriated. This little cat was ruining his plan to get favor with Bloodstar. The black cat swiped angrily at Fivefur, but almost immediately, Bloodstar's sinister voice cut in.

"Weaselheart, restrain yourself! He's no good to me dead! We need his visions, since Nightheart obviously does not have such powers. Take him to the prison den."

"Yes, sir," Weaselheart stuttered. He turned angrily back to Fivefur.

"You heard Bloodstar! Move!"

Fivefur did not move, and the apprentices Foxpaw and Crowpaw giggled.

Weaselheart was beyond infuriated now, and since Fivefur was smaller than him, he could force the medicine cat to cooperate. He grabbed Fivefur by the scruff of his neck and began hauling the little cat roughly toward the exit.

Fivefur struggled; it was beginning to hurt his neck when someone grabbed him there, after all that Weaselheart had done to him. But soon he was in a dark den, with two guards at the entrance.

The brown-furred cat looked around into the shadowed den, and he was thought he saw something move.

"Hello?" he whispered, his voice unsteady.

Suddenly, something large and sienna brown came hurtling out of the shadows and pinned him to the earth. Fivefur let out a frightened squeak, but he relaxed a little when he saw the familiar face of Campionstripe.

"Campionstripe, it's me, Fivefur!"

"Fivefur?" Campionstripe said hoarsely, "Where did you come from?"

"I…I was kidnapped," Fivefur mewed, "Poppywing and I were playing hide and seek in the forest, and Weaselheart caught her, and since she's my mate, I had to…"

He stopped abruptly, cursing himself mentally as he realized what he had said.

"Your…mate?" Campionstripe asked, "You know you're breaking the code…don't you?"

"Don't tell anyone, please!" Fivefur squeaked, "Nobody can ever know!"

Campionstripe paused, thinking. If he agreed to keep Fivefur's secret, he couldn't be sure of keeping it forever. He knew firsthand that it was hard to know what you would say under torture, and he had been under torture a lot lately.

"I know we're breaking the code," Fivefur said softly, "But I love her. You…you probably never loved someone like that."

Campionstripe was instantly transported to a stormy night under a bridge, watching helplessly as a certain creamy-furred she-cat raced away at Blackblaze's side.

_"She never saw what was here all the time. My love."_

"All right, Fivefur," he sighed, "I'll keep your secret."

"Thank you," Fivefur said, "For a moment, I thought…"

"We have all known love and lost it," Campionstripe replied, "If only a crush on another apprentice when we were young."

Fivefur laughed a little.

"I had the biggest crush on this pretty white she-cat named Frozenpaw when I was an apprentice. She was the only one who ever wanted to talk to me. Except Hazelstar."

"I know the feeling," Campionstripe said, "I was the most cynical cat in the apprentice den, and I didn't have a big brother like yours."

"I'm never going to see my brother again," Fivefur whispered to himself. Suddenly, all that had happened that day seemed to crash down upon him. The little brown cat began to cry uncontrollably, in the tiny, dark prison den, in front of the most unemotional cat in all of StoneClan…who had also shed a tear or two in that cold, dark den.

"Fivefur," Campionstripe whispered, "It's all right. I'll protect you. I'll protect you."

Fivefur was still crying, and Campionstripe, not knowing what else to do, lay down next to his little friend. His presence was comforting to Fivefur, and the lonely warrior found his own solace in being able to protect the little cat. Comforted, they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next thing Fivefur knew, someone was pulling roughly on his tail. He squeaked in protest, and opened his eyes to see Weaselheart looming over him.

"You're wanted by Bloodstar," the black tom said. By this time, Campionstripe was awake as well, and he pushed his way between Weaselheart and Fivefur.

"Leave him alone, Weaselheart."

"Oh, are you still the deputy?" Weaselheart asked, "I didn't think so. Move!"

Campionstripe, of course, did no such thing, and Weaselheart, thoroughly afraid of the larger tom, darted out of the den and returned a moment later with Chervilclaw and Stormwind.

"Hold Campionstripe still," Weaselheart snapped, "Since he refuses to cooperate, we'll have to make him!"

Stormwind seemed reluctant to attack the former deputy, but Chervilclaw knew no such reservation, and Stormwind had no choice but to help him.

"Leave Fivefur alone!" Campionstripe snarled.

"Oh, aren't you noble," Weaselheart snickered, "Well, I won't leave him alone."

The coal-colored cat grabbed Fivefur by his scruff and began dragging the little cat from the den. Campionstripe struggled, but Chervilclaw and Stormwind held him fast.

"Let him go!" Campionstripe cried, but it did no good, because Weaselheart wanted Campionstripe to feel helpless, and that was how he felt.

Fivefur scratched at Weaselheart, and managed to wound the black warrior's side, but Weaselheart, for once, ignored it, much as he wanted to scratch Fivefur. Bloodstar needed the medicine cat alive.

When they arrived in Bloodstar's den, the huge cat smiled evilly at Fivefur.

"I've been waiting for you."

* * *

**Idea are still Fivers11's. :) Also, 56 reviews?! I'M SO HAPPY!**


	23. Saving Fivefur, Part Two

Chapter Twenty-Two: Saving Fivefur, Part Two

Poppywing, after explaining what had happened to everyone, had gone to her den, and had not heard what had happened at the meeting. The brown-furred she-cat was curled up tightly in her nest, trying not to look at Fivefur's empty one beside her.

_"I never should have fallen in love with him," _she thought,_ "If I hadn't we wouldn't have been in the woods, and none of this would have happened. He would be safe here, and everything would be all right. I should never have let myself become a medicine cat. It was too dangerous that I would fall in love…"_

"Poppywing?" Hazelstar's gentle voice said.

"Y-y-yes," she sobbed. She couldn't stop crying.

"It's all right," Hazelstar soothed, stroking the she-cat's fur, "We're going to get Fivefur back safe and sound. I know how you feel, believe me."

He was surprised she would cry so much for her mentor, but then again, they were very close in age, so maybe there had been a friendship between them that he was not aware of.

"Really?" Poppywing asked.

"Really," Hazelstar said with a smile, "Do you want to help?"

"Yes!" Poppywing squealed. Seeing Hazelstar's confused expression, she quickly composed herself.

"I mean, yes, of course."

"Come along then," Hazelstar said, leading the she-cat out of the den to where Bigstorm was waiting with Hawkfang, Lionpelt, and Kehaar.

The patrol raced out of camp, and soon came to the place where Fivefur had been captured. Careful to move silently, so as not to attract attention, Bigstorm, Hawkfang, and Lionpelt trotted down the rocks to the gorge, with Hazelstar slightly behind, helping Poppywing. As they went along, Hawkfang and Lionpelt kept on asking over and over where they were going, and how in StarClan's name this was helping at all.

However, Bigstorm and Hazelstar knew what they were about, and after crossing the bridge, they soon came to a place where there were several fallen trees and rocks on the ground. In the midst of this apparent chaos was a small opening in the earth. Hazelstar turned to Poppywing.

"Poppywing, there's a hole in the ground just in front of us. See if you can fit, will you?"

The she-cat nodded, then felt her way slowly to the hole, where she squeezed through with little trouble.

"I'm through!" she announced, "Why did I do that?"

"Fivefur is the same size as you are," Hazelstar replied, "If you can fit, so can he."

"And the StoneClan warriors are much too big to fit in after you," Bigstorm contributed.

"Now," Hazelstar said, "I need to get into that tunnel."

"Oh, good," Hawkfang said, "I thought you were going to make us dig."

"He might yet, my lad," Bigstorm muttered.

The FlameClan leader attempted to enter the hole, but being bigger than Poppywing, he got caught almost immediately.

"I'm always getting stuck," he mumbled, "Bigstorm…can I have some help?"

The grey warrior complied, but no amount of pushing from him and Hawkfang could move Hazelstar. Meanwhile, Lionpelt had hung back from the group. Suddenly, he bounded forward, crying:

"Get out of the way!"

The golden-furred cat smashed into Hazelstar's rear, sending the FlameClan leader through the hole and onto Poppywing.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Lionpelt asked worriedly.

"Not a bit," Hazelstar assured him. "That was a good idea. Now, Poppywing and I have some digging to do, so, enjoy yourselves out there. Unless Hawkfang wants to help…"

"No, no, I'm fine!" the grey tom said hurriedly.

* * *

Fivefur tried to suppress a scream of pain as he was flung against the wall of Bloodstar's den. The little cat was not sure how long this had been going on now, but he wanted it to stop. He wished there was some way to make Bloodstar understand that he could not have a vision on command. It didn't work that way. The medicine cat's body was covered in deep scratches inflicted by Bloodstar, and he was sure that his neck had been permanently scarred from all the times he had been grabbed there and flung against the wall.

As he lay there, gasping for breath, Bloodstar advanced on him once again. This time, he did not claw the small cat, but slammed him against the wall, shouting.

"I told you to give me a vision!"

"It doesn't work that way!" Fivefur managed to gasp.

Bloodstar glared at the little cat, and remembered that he was no good to him dead.

"Mossfall!" he growled, "Take the prisoner back to his den!"

"But remember, Fivefur," he continued ominously, "You will give me a vision."

As Bloodstar turned away from the injured cat, Mossfall trudged over and picked Fivefur up with his teeth, again by the back of his neck, which was starting to be unbearable to Fivefur. The tiny cat didn't even try to struggle now. It would only hurt him more. Mossfall could see how much it hurt Fivefur, and as soon as they had left Bloodstar's den, the grey tom set Fivefur gently down.

"Here, lean on me," he said softly. "I'll help you."

_"No one should suffer like this," _Mossfall thought,_ "He's so small…he looks like a kit. He doesn't belong here…"_

Fivefur wondered why this cat was helping him, but he stayed quiet. At least this was better than being carries like a kit. When they got to the prison den, however, Fivefur instinctively limped over behind Campionstripe, unsure whether the young grey warrior meant him harm or not.

"It's all right, Fivefur," Campionstripe said softly, "That's Mossfall, he won't hurt you."

Inwardly, though, the sienna-furred cat was surprise to see that Mossfall was helping Fivefur, and after a few moments spent in unsuccessfully trying to stop Fivefur's wounds from bleeding, he turned to speak to his former apprentice.

"Why are you helping him?"

"No one should have to be hurt like that," Mossfall mumbled, "He's hurt, and he's just like a kit, and it...It's not…"

"I know," Campionstripe said, "Thank you, Mossfall."

The grey tom did not reply, but began licking at Fivefur's wounds as the little cat laid half-conscious on the floor of the den.

* * *

As Bloodstar lay in his den, glaring at the wall, he was annoyed to find that Hollythorn had entered the den and appeared to want his attention. The grey warrior had taken up residence in StoneClan at Bloodstar's request, but the dark leader was finding him more of a pest than an asset.

"What do you want?"

"Chervilclaw's patrol has just come back, and they have a prisoner," Hollythorn reported, "It happens to be a FlameClan cat named Blueflash, whom I have a bit of a grudge against. What should we do with him?"

"Whatever you want," Bloodstar growled, "A silly FlameClan cat is hardly worth my trouble, Hollythorn."

Hollythorn smiled.

"He's worth mine."

* * *

Blueflash, for once, was ready to admit he was an idiot. Sneaking into StoneClan and rescuing Fivefur had not been one of his best ideas, but he still felt like Brightkit's death had been his death, and he wanted to do something to make up for it. Now, however, things were looking grim. He was being guarded by two particularly tough-looking individuals, and Hollythorn was just coming back from what appeared to be Bloodstar's den.

"Well, Blueflash," said Hollythorn, smiling sinisterly, "Now that I have you here, we can have a little fun. You still like fun, don't you, Blueflash?"

"Depends," Blueflash said, pretending he didn't care.

"Very well," Hollythorn said, "I hope you like being used as a battle training tool for an apprentice. My apprentice, in fact. Thornpaw, get out here!"

Blueflash was now quite amused. The reddish-colored cat laughed a little.

"Hollythorn? That's not an apprentice. That's a kit."

The cat in question, a brown tabby she-cat, lashed her tail angrily.

"I am an apprentice, so be quiet, stupid FlameClan cat!"

"That's not very nice," Blueflash said, injured. "What's your name?"

"Thornpaw! Now fight me!" the irate apprentice ordered.

Blueflash sat down. He was not fighting a kit who thought she was an apprentice, and that was the end of it.

"Nope. I think I'll just watch."

In an effort to anger him, the small tabby cat swiped at Blueflash's ear. He flinched, but didn't move.

"That's not very nice. Don't you know any nicer games?"

Thornpaw paused and stared at him.

"Games? What's a game?"

"You've never played a game?" Blueflash squeaked. To the fun-loving warrior, this was unthinkable.

"I don't know what it is," Thornpaw said impatiently.

"All right, then, look," Blueflash said, standing up and creeping over to Hollythorn, who was watching the proceedings in evident disapproval. "Now, this is a game called smash the elder's tail. I invented it myself. All you have to do is find the nearest elder or senior warrior, aim for the tail, and pounce!"

He demonstrated, causing Hollythorn to shoot into the air, obviously in pain.

"Whoa," Thornpaw said, overawed by the warrior's display, which had apparently startled her mentor. "Hollythorn, can I try? Please?"

"No!" Hollythorn exploded, "Go back to your den and stay there!"

He turned angrily on Blueflash.

"And you! I'm going to kill you!"

"Don't kill him!" Thornpaw protested, "He's funny!"

"Former apprentice of Hollythorn to current apprentice of Hollythorn, he likes to kill things!" Blueflash blurted, "He killed a kit, that's how he ended up here!"

"You killed a kit?" Thornpaw asked, turning her deep green gaze upon Hollythorn.

"Go. To. The. Den!" Hollythorn growled. Frightened, Thornpaw complied, leaving Blueflash alone with Hollythorn and the two guards.

* * *

It was near to the end of the day by the time Hazelstar and Poppywing emerged from the tunnel, tired and muddy. They found Bigstorm asleep on the grass, but he sprang up almost immediately.

"How'd you do?" he asked.

"We've dug a fair distance," Hazelstar said, "Now all we have to do is get Fivefur into the tunnel."

"From the middle of StoneClan's camp?" Bigstorm asked, "Do you know how hard it is to escape from that place?"

"Don't worry," Hazelstar smiled, "I have a plan."

"All right, good work, chum, but what is it?" Bigstorm asked impatiently.

"Well, listen…"

* * *

**The Blueflash scene is mine, everything else is Fivers11's. **


	24. Saving Fivefur, Part Three

Chapter Twenty-Three: Saving Fivefur, Part Three

On the TorrentClan border, a dispute was rapidly escalating into a full-scale fight. A TorrentClan apprentice named Jaypaw had strayed across the border, and, unluckily for him, had been spotted by a StoneClan patrol consisting of Chervilclaw, Sunwhisper, Weaselheart, Foxpaw, Brindlepaw, and Pinepaw.

The TorrentClan deputy, Streamsinger, was currently grappling with Chervilclaw, as the rest of the cats battled around them. Pinepaw, who had never been in a battle before, was intimidated by the much larger warriors, and nearly froze in terror, before he heard Foxpaw calling him.

"We'll take them together!" the red-furred apprentice said, "Stay with me and you'll be fine."

There were more cats in the StoneClan patrol than that of TorrentClan, and although the three apprentices had barely started their training, Chervilclaw and Sunwhisper more than made up for it, and the TorrentClan cats soon fled.

"We did it!" Foxpaw mewed jubilantly.

Pinepaw was not listening. The tabby apprentice had moved from next to his friend, and was crouching beside a motionless, bleeding golden-furred cat. Brindlepaw. Sunwhisper was standing just behind him, her green eyes dark with anger.

"Why won't she get up?" Foxpaw asked innocently.

Chervilclaw turned and struck the startled apprentice across the face.

"She's dead, stupid."

"Dead?" Pinepaw echoed blankly, "She's dead…"

* * *

Even thought it was now almost fully dark outside, Mossfall still remained in the prisoners' den. The grey tom had snuck out for a moment to steal some cobwebs and herbs from Nightheart, but now he was back, helping Campionstripe fix Fivefur up. The little cat was awake and feeling a little better, although, as he said to Campionstripe, he was hungry. But there was nothing to be had.

Suddenly, all three cats sprang up as a young cat came rushing into the den. It was Pinepaw, who had been going to his den to cry in peace, but in his grief, had run into the wrong place.

Upon seeing Fivefur, the little cat skidded to halt, confused.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, at the same time Fivefur blurted out the same question.

Both answered, and when Fivefur had finished, the young tabby tom nodded.

"I thought Weaselheart was just bluffing when he said he caught you," he said expressionlessly, "I see he wasn't."

Campionstripe and Fivefur exchanged glances. They weren't sure what it was, but there seemed to be something wrong with Pinepaw.

"Can you help me get home?" Pinepaw whispered after a pause. "I don't want to stay here anymore."

"What happened, Pinepaw?" Campionstripe asked.

The young cat paused, staring at the floor.

"Brindlepaw is dead," he whispered brokenly. "She's dead."

"You poor kit," Fivefur whispered, wondering why the StoneClan cats even allowed cats this young to fight.

"Of course we'll help you get home," he told Pinepaw, "We'll go together."

Secretly, however, he was unsure if he could even make it home in his current condition.

Suddenly, there was a noise of footsteps in the back of the den, where no one had explored. The four cats stared anxiously into the shadows, hoping that it was not a spy who would report them all to Bloodstar. To their surprise and relief, a kit emerged. He was very small, with light brown fur and wide blue-grey eyes.

"Hi," the kit said.

"Um…hi," Fivefur said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Starpaw," the little cat said, "Can I escape with you?"

"Of course," Fivefur said, although he still didn't know how they were going to escape.

Pinepaw had been studying the other young cat, and he noticed that Starpaw's left eye was closed, and he had several scars that looked as if they might be claw marks.

"Why is your eye like that?" he blurted, then immediately looked ashamed.

Starpaw looked as if he was used to it, and he proceeded to answer Pinepaw's question.

"When I was brought here, a StoneClan warrior clawed my eye. Ever since it happened, I can't use that eye, and I'm always laughed at and called a freak by every other cat, even other slaves. I have never had any friends. I'm always alone."

His one-eyed gaze hardened.

"No cat can ever understand my pain."

But one cat could. And that cat was Fivefur.

* * *

After a while, Pinepaw and Mossfall left Campionstripe, Fivefur, and Starpaw, and went to their own dens. Starpaw, who had been hiding alone in the prison den for some time, was more than ready for some company, and so he happily curled up with Campionstripe and Fivefur.

In the middle of the night, Fivefur was still awake. His scratches were hurting, and he couldn't sleep. He was afraid that someone might come in and discover Starpaw, and he didn't want anything to happen to the little cat.

"He's so much like me," he mewed aloud.

"Who's like you?" Starpaw's voice asked.

Fivefur jumped.

"Oh, uh…I didn't know you were still awake. Actually, you are a lot like me."

"Really?" Starpaw asked.

"Yes," Fivefur said, "I was a lot like you when I was a kit. All of the other cats thought I was crazy, except my brother Hazelstar, and my mother."

"My parents loved me," Starpaw said, "They really did. But then my mother was killed-by a hawk, dad said-and then dad died of greencough, and I was all alone, until I was captured and brought here."

"I lost my parents too," Fivefur said. "But I'll take care of you now."

"Really?"

"Really. I promise."

Starpaw was silent, but he snuggled up next to Fivefur, and, comforted by the little cat's presence, Fivefur soon found himself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

In Fivefur's dreams, he was standing in a clearing in the middle of an unfamiliar wood, with the moon shining down on him. He became aware of the presence of two cats, a white tom and a brown tabby she-cat, but somehow, he was not startled to see them there.

"Fivefur," the she-cat said, "I am Stormstripe, and this is my mate, Twister."

"You're Starpaw's parents, aren't you?" Fivefur asked. He didn't know how he knew that, but it seemed right.

"Yes," Stormstripe said, "We need your help, Fivefur. We cannot take care of Starpaw, but we would not see him alone."

"Will you take care of him, Fivefur?" Twister asked, "He needs you."

Fivefur nodded.

"I will guard him as if he were my son."

Stormstripe smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

**This is way shorter than the last few...but I have to stop here, so... And Starpaw is Fivers11's character, and a lot of this scenario is his too.**


	25. Saving Fivefur, Part Four

Chapter Twenty-Four: Saving Fivefur, Part Four

The next morning, Hazelstar, Littlepaw, Woodpaw, Poppywing, Kehaar, and Bigstorm arrived at the place where they planned to put the rescue into place almost before the sun was up.

"You think it'll work?" Bigstorm asked Hazelstar.

"It has to," Hazelstar replied. He couldn't bear to think about what might happen if it didn't.

"Are you ready, Woodpaw?" he asked, turning to the brown and white she-cat. She nodded.

"I'll be back before you know it," she mewed.

"You'd better be," Bigstorm told the apprentice, "Otherwise, I'll have to get Thistlepaw and Kippaw to save you."

Woodpaw smiled at her mentor, then trotted off toward StoneClan.

* * *

As Woodpaw made her way toward StoneClan, Fivefur was back in Bloodstar's den, basically reliving the events of the previous day. He had told Bloodstar over and over that his visions didn't work this way, and that he couldn't summon them, but the huge cat would not listen. This had been going on since well before the sun had come up, and Fivefur was getting desperate. The little cat finally decided that he was going to try a desperate move, which, while it might get him killed, would at least allow him to catch his breath for a moment.

"Bloodstar!" he said, trying to be calm. "I've had a vision."

"What is it?" the StoneClan leader growled.

Fivefur glanced at Mossfall, who was guarding the entrance.

"Come over here," he said, "It's a secret."

As Bloodstar advanced, Fivefur stood his ground until the black warrior was very close, then he lunged at Bloodstar, biting his ear and holding on, even though he was sure he would soon be shaken off. Sure enough, it did not take long before he was thrown to the ground, but Bloodstar had a new rip in his ear.

"You should not have done that, little cat!" Bloodstar roared, pinning Fivefur to the ground. Angered completely, the huge cat grabbed Fivefur's tail between his teeth and bit down on it.

"Um, I wouldn't do that, sir," Mossfall said hurriedly, "You might kill him if you keep on like that."

Even Bloodstar could see the sense in that statement, so the dark leader released his hold on Fivefur's tail, but, before he turned away, he clawed Fivefur in the leg. The little cat screeched in pain, and as Bloodstar turned to Mossfall, he smiled.

"Take him away, Mossfall."

The grey warrior nodded, and marched over to Fivefur.

"You all right?" he whispered. Fivefur nodded, although he was obviously in pain. Mossfall picked the little cat up by his scruff, feeling guilty, but knowing that he couldn't be seen assisting the enemy by his leader. Once they got out into the clearing, though, he kept carrying Fivefur. It was quicker, and it was clear that the smaller cat needed help.

Mossfall also noticed that most of the guards were gone, but he was too worried about Fivefur to worry about that now.

Once he had gotten Fivefur back to the prison den, he quickly made an exit, leaving Campionstripe and Starpaw to fix Fivefur up.

* * *

Pinepaw was still in his nest, since he knew Weaselheart was guarding Fivefur this morning. There seemed no reason to get up, or to do anything. He merely wanted to lie there and remember Brindlepaw. He felt sure that he could never have left her in StoneClan and gone home to FlameClan, but perhaps he could have convinced her to come with him. He had thought that he might try in time, but now…now Brindlepaw was dead.

The tabby tom raised his head and looked around. The only other cat left in the den was Fledgepaw, a small ginger and white tom who seemed very timid to be in training as a warrior. As Pinepaw's green gaze flickered toward the entrance of the den, he saw a brown cat looking in. After a moment, he sprang up joyously as he recognized Littlepaw.

"Pinekit?" Littlepaw asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Long story," Pinepaw said, ignoring the 'Pinekit' statement, "Have you come to rescue us?"

"Yes," Littlepaw said, "Where is Fivefur?"

"I'll show you," Pinepaw said.

"Pinepaw?" a small voice asked, "Where are you going?"

It was Fledgepaw. The other apprentice looked from his denmate to Littlepaw and back again.

"Um…" Pinepaw paused, and in that moment, he came to a bold decision. Brindlepaw was beyond saving, but maybe…maybe he could save Fledgepaw.

"Come with us, Fledgepaw," he said quickly, "We're going to a new place."

"But…what will Bloodstar say?" Fledgepaw asked.

"Come along, or stay," Pinepaw mewed, and turned away. A moment later, Fledgepaw was at his side.

"I'm coming," the ginger and white apprentice said, "Don't leave me alone."

* * *

As Campionstripe and Starpaw cared for Fivefur's leg injury, they were startled to find that Pinepaw, Fledgepaw, and most surprisingly, Littlepaw, had entered the den.

"What are you doing here?" Campionstripe asked Littlepaw. The brown apprentice shook his head.

"Not here. Hazelstar's waiting, we have to go."

Fivefur tried to ask a question, but before he could speak, Campionstripe had hoisted him onto his back and was following the apprentices toward the entrance of the camp. For some reason, all the guards seemed to have disappeared.

As they ran, Fivefur saw Mossfall coming toward them. The little cat braced himself to hear the grey tom sound the alarm, but to his surprise, Mossfall kept walking.

"Thank you," Campionstripe whispered.

The grey warrior winked at his former mentor, then turned and trotted off.

As the group of runaways raced out of the entrance, they saw that all the guards were gathered around a small white and brown she-cat. It was Woodpaw, whose new job was providing a distraction. It was working. The sight of an apparently injured and very pretty young she-cat was sufficient to attract all the guards' attention.

Suddenly, Campionstripe stopped.

"Get down, Fivefur," he said heavily, "I can't come any further."

"Campionstripe…" Pinepaw started, but the sienna-furred tom shook his head.

"I have to stay in StoneClan," Campionstripe insisted, "Fivefur knows why."

Without waiting for a reply, he turned and marched back inside the camp, for all he knew, to his death.

Fivefur stared after him, feeling as if he had just lost a brother.

"Come on, Fivefur," Starpaw squeaked, "We have to go now, before the guards see."

The medicine cat knew Starpaw was right, but it seemed so wrong…

"Fivefur, we have to go now!" Littlepaw insisted, his voice urgent.

The little at sighed, then reluctantly turned to follow. He hated to leave Campionstripe…but there was no other way.

And as the five cats ran, they did not see that Weaselheart, who had been one of the few cats not watching Woodpaw, had noticed them go.

* * *

It took them longer than they had anticipated getting to the tunnel, because Fivefur could barely walk, even with Littlepaw and Starpaw helping him, while Pinepaw and Fledgepaw tried to cover their tracks.

It didn't matter what they did, however, because Weaselheart had followed them. The black warrior had failed to get the other warriors to come with him, so he was tracking the escaping cats alone. At the very least, maybe he could follow them to their camp, and find out where it was.

When they finally got to the tunnel, Fivefur suddenly stopped.

"You go first," he said tiredly, "I'll just rest for a few seconds."

After the apprentices had piled through, the little cat followed, but he made sure to go carefully, not wanting to injure his leg even further.

As they reached the far end of the tunnel, Fivefur was relieved to see the familiar face of his brother.

"Fivefur!" Hazelstar mewed happily, "I've never been so happy to see anyone in my life! Are you all right? I missed you so much!"

Then, Poppywing came hurtling past the four astonished apprentices and ran toward Fivefur.

"Ouch!" Fivefur squeaked suddenly. Something or someone was pulling on his tail, and it was starting to drag him back into the tunnel.

"Weaselheart!" Hazelstar yowled, "Let him go!"

So it was Weaselheart dragging him back. Fivefur tried to kick at the coal-colored cat, but his leg was so sore, and he could barely move it now. His other leg was pinned under him. Suddenly, Hazelstar grabbed onto his front paws and began to pull.

"I won't let them kidnap you again," he promised. Soon, Poppywing had grabbed onto Hazelstar and was pulling with all her diminutive strength.

Fivefur felt as if he were being torn apart. Suddenly, he felt a strange resolve inside of him. He would not go back to StoneClan now, not if he could help it. He had an obligation to Hazelstar, to Starpaw, to Poppywing…to Campionstripe. He kicked out at Weaselheart, and was surprised to find that he had actually hit the dark warrior. Shocked, Weaselheart let go, and Fivefur came flying out of the tunnel on top of Hazelstar and Poppywing.

"Let's go!" Hazelstar cried. The three cats scrambled up the hill toward the bridge. As they raced across the wide expanse, Fivefur looked back and saw Weaselheart just coming out of the tunnel.

On the other side, where the rocks posed an obstacle, they found Starpaw waiting for them. Littlepaw, Fledgepaw, and Pinepaw had already scrambled up, but Starpaw refused to leave until he was certain that Fivefur was coming too. When he saw Fivefur coming, the little cat smiled. Starpaw waited while Fivefur and Poppywing climbed up the rocks with the help of Hazelstar, and then, Fivefur reached down to help the kit. Suddenly, however, the brown tom's eyes widened. Starpaw was just about to ask what was wrong when he was attacked from behind.

Weaselheart smiled in triumph at Fivefur.

"If I can't take you back, then I'll take this one back instead! Or maybe I'll kill him. Yes…I think I will."

Fivefur remembered his promise to Stormstripe and Twister. He would not let Weaselheart harm this kit.

"Stay away from him!" Fivefur screeched, leaping on top of Weaselheart, surprising the black tom. But in his weakened condition, Fivefur could not keep the upper paw for long. Soon, he was the one at Weaselheart's mercy. The little medicine cat glanced over toward the rocks, and saw that Starpaw was being helped to safety. He knew he would die, but somehow, that was all right. Starpaw was safe, Pinepaw and his friend were safe… But the killing blow never came, and when Fivefur opened his eyes, he saw that Weaselheart's blow had been blocked by Bigstorm.

"Don't touch him," Bigstorm said. Then he pushed Weaselheart backwards, and as he did so, Hazelstar came leaping down the rocks and stood next to his deputy, staring down at Weaselheart. Finally, he moved forward until he was directly in front of the cowering StoneClan cat.

"I've wanted to do this for a while," he said with a smile. That smile frightened Fivefur. It was nothing like Hazelstar to smile like that, as if he meant someone harm, and was anticipating the feeling of killing. Fivefur's fears were confirmed a moment later, as Hazelstar scratched at Weaselheart's face.

"I'm going to kill you," Hazelstar whispered, "But you're going to feel the same pain my brother felt. I promise you, Weaselheart, hurting my brother was the last evil thing you'll ever do! This is justice…"

"Hazelstar, don't!" Fivefur yowled.

His brother turned to stare at him, his eyes still glowing with hatred.

"If you kill him, you're no better than Bloodstar," Fivefur said breathlessly, "Stop this, Hazelstar. It's not like you."

Hazelstar paused. Then he nodded slowly, the fire going out of his eyes.

"You're right, Fivefur."

He turned to Weaselheart.

"Get out of here, and don't even think about following us. If you do, I _will _kill you!"

As Weaselheart raced across the bridge, he was too frightened to even notice the small figure of Woodpaw as she ran to join her friends.

"You made it back!" Littlepaw said happily, running to meet the she-cat apprentice. Woodpaw grinned.

"Safe and sound…and hungry! Can we go home now?"

Hazelstar smiled.

"Good idea, Woodpaw. Let's all go home."

And as they journeyed home, Hazelstar carried Fivefur on his back. And, quietly, so that not even his little brother could hear him, he whispered a promise.

"I will never let this happen to you again, Fivefur. I promise."

* * *

In StoneClan, Bloodstar was not pleased at all by the events of the day.

"You let them escape?" he snarled at the cowering Weaselheart, "Why did you go alone?"

"Sir, all the other warriors were entirely infatuated with a young she-cat," Weaselheart stammered.

"Silence, Weaselheart!" Bloodstar roared, "You are completely incompetent! And…now you have no apprentice. What a fitting punishment."

* * *

That night, as Hazelstar slept, he dreamed of someone. The light-furred tabby she-cat, Violetleaf.

"Hazelstar, listen to me, he cannot die!" Violetleaf insisted, "Your brother you have saved, but you left the other behind. The warning comes from the lonely and brave. The one who will save you is the one you can't save."

* * *

**Justice, justice, justice...I need to quit watching Death Note... Anyways, as usual, ideas belong to Fivers11. :)**


	26. The Great Game

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Great Game

Two days later, Hazelstar called a meeting of all the cats, including Fivefur, who was feeling much better. As the cats of FlameClan gathered around the Highrock, Hazelstar searched the group, looking for Fledgepaw, Pinepaw, and Starpaw. He found Fledgepaw and Pinepaw sitting with Mousetail, and Pinepaw's siblings. Because they were still too young to be real apprentices, Pinepaw and Fledgepaw were staying in the now quite crowded nursery, while the slightly older Starpaw had joined the apprentices.

"Everyone," he called, when all the cats were seated, "Some of you already know that when Fivefur was captured by StoneClan, he discovered that Campionstripe is being held captive, and could not escape with the others for reasons that he preferred not to disclose. So, this is the question. What is to be done to free him?"

"I don't see what we can do," Bigstorm said.

"Oh, is that it?" Fivefur squeaked, outraged. "Thanks very much, Campion. Sorry about your death and all, it couldn't be helped, because it would have endangered valuable FlameClan cats, which can be risked for a medicine cat, but not for a warrior."

"I don't like it any more than you do, Fivefur, but what can we do?" Bigstorm snapped, "March boldly into StoneClan and tell Bloodstar he's innocent?"

Thistlepaw, who had been characteristically silent, suddenly began pulling on Woodpaw's tail. The fluffy brown and white cat stared at him.

"What is it?" she whispered. Somehow, Woodpaw had an ability to understand the silent apprentice. "You have an idea?"

Thistlepaw nodded.

"Hazelstar, Thistlepaw has an idea!" Woodpaw announced.

"Really?" Hazelstar asked, surprised, "What is it?"

"He says I can only tell you," Woodpaw said.

"Well, all right. Come up here and tell me."

Woodpaw rose and padded through the crowd, Thistlepaw following her like a fawn-colored shadow.

The she-cat whispered something to Hazelstar, and after a moment, he nodded.

"I think that's a good idea."

Hazelstar looked out at the cats, and finally, his gaze settled on Leopardpaw.

"Leopardpaw?" he said, "How would you like to be a hedge wizard?"

"Sure!" Leopardpaw mewed, "What's a hedge wizard?"

* * *

The plan, such as it was, largely depended on the apprentices, and one or two of the older kits. It would have been even better could they have used other animals, but Kehaar was too well known for that.

So, Starpaw, Echokit, Leopardpaw, and a very reluctant Hawkfang took the job.

"Ugly Weaselheart coming!" Kehaar announced, "You lucky, he comes alone."

Hazelstar and Leopardpaw quickly got into position.

"All right, Leopardpaw," Hazelstar whispered, "You'll make your entrance through the log."

"Okay," Leopardpaw said, tugging on a flower until it came off of its stalk. She poked it in between her ears.

"Makes me look magical," she confided, "Okay, I'm ready."

The two cats inched down to the log. Leopardpaw crept in first, with Hazelstar behind her. The spotted cat could see Weaselheart just outside. Stifling a mischievous giggle, she yelled her lines.

"Weaselheart, oh valiant warrior!"

The black cat jumped.

"Who…who's there?"

"It is I! Leoparda Milana, the hedge wizard!"

"D-don't hurt me!" Weaselheart squeaked. He had no idea what was going on, but he didn't like it very much.

Leopardpaw winked at Hazelstar, and the leader kicked a bit at the inside of the log, kicking up some dust. When it cleared, Leopardpaw was standing outside the log.

"Behold!" she proclaimed, "Leoparda Milana appears to grant your secret wish!"

"Secret wish?" Weaselheart echoed.

"You seek cats Hazelstar, Bigstorm, and Fivefur!" Leopardpaw said, "I will bring them to you, but first…you must believe in the magic of the hedge wizard!"

"I…I do, yes," Weaselheart stammered.

"And you must walk the Enchanted Trail," Leopardpaw added.

At that moment, someone sneezed. It was Hazelstar, who was still inside the now very dusty log.

"What's that?" Weaselheart asked.

"Um…" Leopardpaw said, "The apprentice hedge wizard, yes! Now, come, the Enchanted Trail waits!"

* * *

Meanwhile, not far away, Echokit and Bigstorm were waiting.

"Remember, Echokit," Bigstorm cautioned his daughter, "If anything goes wrong, run."

"I know," Echokit squeaked, "Daddy, when's Brightkit coming home? She's been gone a long time."

"Um…we'll talk about that later," Bigstorm mumbled. "Into the bushes now, and remember, the stranger you act, the better."

The FlameClan deputy bounded away just as Weaselheart and Leopardpaw came around the bend.

"First part of the spell starts here!" Leopardpaw said, "You must conjure up the mad kit! Say magic words: Steppa Leppa Dillicus!"

"It sounds a bit silly," Weaselheart said, "But, I suppose… Steppa Leppa Dillicus!"

Right one cue, Echokit jumped out of the bushes, and began dancing around, spouting apparent nonsense.

"Slug-A-Moon, Slug-A-Moon, oh grant this faithful kitten's boon!" she squeaked, trying not to giggle.

"What's she doing?" Weaselheart asked, staring at the apparently insane kit.

"I sing to moon for my freshkill of slugs!" Echokit announced.

"But it's the middle of the day!" Weaselheart said.

"Best time to sing to moon, she not busy shining," Echokit said in a matter-of-fact tone. Then the kit danced away, still singing her strange little song.

"The spell's very good so far," Leopardpaw said, "Now, we have to find the happy swimming cat!"

"Cats don't swim unless they have to," Weaselheart protested.

"Do you want to put a spell on Hazelstar or not?" Leopardpaw snapped, "Come on!"

After the two had gone, Bigstorm reappeared.

"So far so good. Well done, Echokit."

"Oh, Slug-A-Moon, Slug-A-Moon!" Echokit squeaked.

"Uh, that's enough then," Bigstorm laughed.

* * *

Not far away, Starpaw was peering anxiously into the river.

"I don't know about this, Fivefur," he squeaked.

"It will only be for a moment, and then I'll catch a mouse for lunch," the medicine cat reassured him. "It'll be fine."

"All right," Starpaw replied, "I trust you, Fivefur."

"Hurry!" Kehaar called, "Weaselheart and Leopardpaw coming!"

Starpaw glanced back at Fivefur, then dived into the water.

"The spell's getting strong!" Leopardpaw proclaimed, "I feel it!"

Weaselheart was not listening. He was staring at the river, where Starpaw was paddling about as if he had been born in water.

"But…but cats don't swim! There must be something wrong with him!"

"Nothing wrong with me," Starpaw assured him, careful to keep his bad eye turned away from Weaselheart, as it might identify him. "I always swim, it makes my fur grow long and shiny, silly cat."

"The spell's getting even better!" Leopardpaw told the very confused Weaselheart. "Now, we find StarClan's messenger!"

"StarClan?" Weaselheart echoed.

"Never mind," Leopardpaw said hurriedly, "He'll grant you your wish."

"I wish Woundwort was here to see this," Weaselheart said.

"Sorry," Leopardpaw said, "One wish per customer."

The two cats continued on, until they came to a place where there was a very strange creature. It was reddish colored, and appeared to have all manner of plants stuck around its ears. It was actually a very unhappy Hawkfang, who got right to the point, wanting to get this stuff off of him as soon as possible.

"You want Hazelstar, Bigstorm, and Fivefur, right?" he asked. "Well, here! You got them!"

In answer to this speech, none other than the three cats in question came out of the bushes. But there was obviously something wrong with them. They were staring straight ahead, and speaking in completely toneless voices.

"Bloodstar is our master," they chorused.

Weaselheart laughed.

"It worked!" he squealed.

"Now," he said, addressing Hazelstar, Bigstorm, and Fivefur, "You will follow me back to StoneClan."

"Bloodstar is our master. We serve him. Only him."

"That's no good!" Weaselheart grumbled, "Make them obey me!"

"Sorry, mate," Hawkfang said, "Best I can do."

"Then I'll go get Woundwort," Weaselheart decided, "Will they wait here?"

"Being under a spell and all, I imagine they will," Hawkfang replied.

"All right!" Weaselheart said. He turned to Leopardpaw.

"You're the most wonderful hedge wizard in the world! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! I'll be back!"

As soon as he had gone, all the cats collapsed, laughing.

"Did you…did you see his face?" Bigstorm chuckled.

"I'm the best hedge wizard in the world!" Leopardpaw giggled.

Only Hazelstar remained calm, as usual.

"Right, let's cover up our tracks. There has to be absolutely no trace we were ever here. Leopardpaw, go get Starpaw and Echokit and bring them back here."

* * *

In StoneClan, the quiet of a normal day was broken by Weaselheart's loud entry.

"I've got them!" he squealed, "Where's Bloodstar? I've got them all now!"

Mossfall shook his head.

"Senior warriors are mad," he told Sparrowstrike, "All of them."

* * *

A few moments, later, Weaselheart had gathered Campionstripe, Bloodstar, and Mossfall, and was reassuring Bloodstar that all was safe.

"I promise you, Bloodstar, we don't need the army. I can give you Hazelstar, Bigstorm, and Fivefur myself!"

"Well, wouldn't that be something to see," Bloodstar said.

"And," Weaselheart added, turning triumphantly to Campionstripe, "They'll tell you that Campionstripe really is a traitor!"

"You're salivating, Weaselheart," Campionstripe sighed.

"And you won't tell me how you managed this?" Bloodstar asked.

"It's a bit hard to explain, sir," Weaselheart said. "I'd rather show you."

"Very well. But I'll be very displeased if this turns out to be a waste of my time," The dark leader growled.

"I promise you, sir, it won't be."

* * *

When Weaselheart and the other cats reached the log where Leopardpaw had first posed as Leoparda Milana, the coal-furred warrior stopped.

"She came out of the log," he explained.

"Who did?" Bloodstar asked.

"Leoparda Milana," Weaselheart said, "She looks like a cat, but she's really a hedge wizard."

He jumped over to the log, not noticing Bloodstar's displeased expression.

"Leoparda Milana!" he called. There was no answer.

"Hello?" Weaselheart asked. Still, there was no response.

"Er, she must still be waiting," he said, "Come on, sir, there's more to see!"

The black cat turned and bounded off, still calling for 'Leoparda Milana'.

"Do you have any idea what is going on, Mossfall?" Bloodstar growled.

"Haven't the foggiest, sir," Mossfall replied.

Bloodstar stalked off after Weaselheart, leaving Mossfall and Campionstripe alone.

"Seems Weaselheart's gone a bit odd, sir," Mossfall commented.

"Mossfall," Campionstripe said wearily, "You're not supposed to call me sir."

This was a problem that had come up some time earlier, when Weaselheart had informed Mossfall that since Campionstripe was no longer the StoneClan deputy, he was no longer to be referred to as sir, a mandate which Mossfall hated, and thus refused to regard.

"I don't want you getting into any trouble on my account," Campionstripe continued.

"Leave that for me to worry about, sir," Mossfall said with a reckless smile, as the two cats continued on after Weaselheart and Bloodstar.

* * *

At the place where Echokit had been, Campionstripe and Mossfall found Weaselheart shouting apparent nonsense while Bloodstar looked on.

"Steppa Leppa Dillicus!" Weaselheart yelled.

"Weaselheart, explain yourself!" Bloodstar growled.

"Oh, um, it must sound odd, sir," Weaselheart said.

"It does!" Bloodstar thundered.

"But, you see, sir, it's the magic words that summon the singing kit. She was completely insane. Perhaps I'm saying it wrong. Steppa Leppa Dillicus! No, that's it. Oh, well. Never mind, sir. I just thought you might like to see the crazy kit. Quite a sight, really."

"I can imagine," Bloodstar growled.

"Well, come along, sir, it's not far now!" Weaselheart cried, bounding along.

"Mossfall, has Weaselheart been displaying any other signs of unusual behavior lately?" Bloodstar asked.

"No more than usual, sir."

* * *

A similar scene was repeated at the place where Starpaw had swam around in the river, and when they reached where Weaselheart had left Hazelstar and the others, the coal-colored cat was thoroughly out of sorts.

"They were right here!" he screeched, "All three of them!"

"Mossfall, check the area for tracks," Bloodstar said impatiently.

The grey tom pretended to look around, but he didn't try very hard. He had already seen one of Fivefur's paw-prints, and he thought he could guess what the FlameClan cats were up to this time. Clever trick…if it worked.

"Nothing, sir," he said, turning back to Bloodstar.

"But they were all here," Weaselheart protested, "The messenger cat, all red with ivy round his ears, and Hazelstar, and Fivefur, and Bigstorm!"

"Of course they were, "Bloodstar said, sighing.

"But they were! They told me Campionstripe is a traitor!"

"And did they tell you cows could jump over the moon?" Bloodstar cried, "Or Twolegs can spout wings and fly? Did they tell you rabbits have wars amongst themselves?"

"No, sir!" Weaselheart screeched, "It was all here, really! You've got to believe me!"

Bloodstar turned to Mossfall, his patience thoroughly gone.

"Weaselheart is relieved of his command. Escort him back to StoneClan."

Mossfall smiled.

"Come along, Weaselheart," he said, "Before the toadstool fairies get you."

As Mossfall attempted to drag Weaselheart away, the black tom began raving in a most insane manner. When the sounds had faded somewhat, Bloodstar turned to Campionstripe.

"He's obviously mad," Bloodstar said, "And it seems you have suffered as a result, Campionstripe. I should not have listened to Weaselheart's wild accusations. You have always stood by me, and I believe you always will. I reappoint you StoneClan deputy, with my apologies."

"I will always do my duty to StoneClan, sir," Campionstripe said.

"I believe you will."

* * *

A few days later, Campionstripe went to his meeting with Hazelstar, and found Rosebrier waiting there too. The she-cat was obviously expecting kits, and he knew they were Blackblaze's. He couldn't help wishing they were his.

"Campionstripe," Hazelstar said with a smile, "It's good to see you out and about again."

"I don't know what you did to drive Weaselheart mad," Campionstripe said, "But thank you for freeing me."

"We've come to take you to FlameClan," Rosebrier said, "You deserve a home with us."

"I can't go, Rosebrier," Campionstripe said, "You need me where I am."

He knew, though, that that wasn't the only reason he couldn't go. He knew Fivefur's secret…and living in the same Clan with Rosebrier, watching her with kits that were not his…he couldn't do that. Not yet.

"Then let us at least tell you where it is," Hazelstar persisted.

"No, I don't want to know," Campionstripe said, "If I don't know, I can never tell."

"Oh, please, let us do something to repay you!" Rosebrier mewed.

"Stay happy. Stay free. Don't let Bloodstar win. Do that for me," Campionstripe said, turning to go.

"I don't understand," Rosebrier said when he had gone. "Why is he staying in that horrible place?"

"He can't leave," Hazelstar said, "Bloodstar is his leader. He's loyal to him."

"But he's betraying him!"

"And that…" Hazelstar said sadly, "Is his tragedy."

* * *

**Yeah...not the best thing I ever did, but cats couldn't get a hedgehog and a moorhen, so... **


	27. Merciless

Chapter Twenty-Six: Merciless

It is said by those who have lost their children, that no matter how long it has been since the death of a child, the mother will forever remember that child, and forever grieve for them.

Everyone in FlameClan was beginning to seriously worry about Shiningfur. The peach-furred she-cat still cared for Gorgekit and Echokit, but she was often seen sitting alone in a corner of the nursery, not paying the least bit of attention to Rosebrier and Clover's chatter.

Although he himself was not yet over the grief of losing Brightkit, Bigstorm was desperate to cheer Shiningfur up, and finally, he thought of something she might enjoy.

"Shiningfur?" he asked, coming up to his mate as she was nibbling half-heartedly at a bit of freshkill. "Do you want to come out to the forest with me?"

"The forest?" Shiningfur said blankly, "What for?"

"Oh…um…just for fun," Bigstorm stammered, "You used to like that."

"I suppose we can," Shiningfur said. The she-cat stood up and went over to the nursery.

"Clover?" she called, "Can you and Rosebrier watch Gorgekit and Echokit? I should be back soon."

"Where are you going, mommy?" Echokit asked.

"You're coming back, right?" Gorgekit said worriedly, "I'd miss you if you didn't come back!"

"I'll be back soon," Shiningfur replied, "I'm just going to spend some time with your father."

"I want to spend time with my father too!" Gorgekit announced.

"Not this time," Shiningfur said, "You're not allowed out of camp until you're older. Go and play with Fernkit and Icykit."

"They're no fun," Gorgekit protested, "When's Sunkit coming back to the nursery?"

"And Brightkit!" Echokit added, "She's been gone a really long time."

Shiningfur looked as if she had been struck in the face, and she turned and marched out of camp.

"Shiningfur!" Bigstorm yowled, running after her. When he finally caught up, the she-cat turned on him with an expression of utter misery.

"We have to tell them," she whispered, "You know we have to."

"I know. But they won't understand."

"I understood. I know what they feel."

Bigstorm struggled to remember how he had felt when he had lost his family as a kit. But there was nothing. Only fear and then relief at being found…by his worst enemy, no less.

"I…" he stopped, unable to lie to Shiningfur.

"You don't feel things, do you?" she asked.

"I feel things, and when I feel things, I feel them more than anyone else," Bigstorm growled. "But mostly…no, I don't."

They stood there in silence for a moment, then Shiningfur turned and kept walking. Bigstorm, unhappy, but not about to leave her alone, followed.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the pair continued on, a fluffy brown and white cat was watching them. Woodpaw was worried about Bigstorm. She had noticed that her mentor seemed preoccupied lately, and she was determined not to let him out of her sight. Woodpaw's sole purpose in life, apart from being a warrior, was to try and fix cats that were injured, not on the outside, but mentally. She hadn't been able to work out what part of Thistlepaw's brain was refusing to let him speak, but she knew that it took time to get over grief, and after Thistlepaw, she was even more determined to fix Bigstorm if she could.

* * *

As Bigstorm and Shiningfur walked on, the ever alert Bigstorm thought he had heard something. The grey warrior pulled to a stop and listened. Nothing. Then he stiffened. He was sure he had heard a stick crack in front of them.

"Bigstorm?" Shiningfur asked, "What is it?"

"We're being watched," Bigstorm told her calmly, not wanting to frighten her. "Stay close."

Shiningfur stepped closer to him, and he moved a little in front of her, shielding her, in case whatever was stalking them was dangerous. As it turned out, it was.

A full StoneClan patrol burst from the trees, led by none other than Bloodstar.

"StarClan help us," Bigstorm breathed. He had been in a lot of tough situations before…but he had never had the cat he loved with him.

* * *

From the shelter of the bushes, Woodpaw saw it all. The young cat would later regret not having gone for help, but at that moment, she could think of nothing to do but stand and fight beside her mentor. Gathering her courage, Woodpaw leaped forward to join Bigstorm and Shiningfur.

* * *

They would die. There was no doubt about it.

_"Why hadn't Woodpaw gone for help if she had been there all along? No…don't blame her, blame yourself. It was your idea. Now snap out of this, and find a way out!"_

Bigstorm took his own advice, for once, and glanced around, which was difficult, because he was being held down by two very large guards. He could see that Shiningfur and Woodpaw were in a similar position, and he cursed himself for being so helpless.

"Well," said the sinister voice of Bloodstar. "I have you both now. The bold FlameClan deputy…and the troublemaking she-cat. How convenient. And the apprentice was one of your followers, wasn't she?"

"Leave them alone!" Bigstorm growled, "Or I'll tear you apart."

"You're in no position to make threats," Bloodstar informed him, "But if it entertains you, continue, please. The apprentice can be turned…but I have no use for an arrogant traitor, and a grown she-cat who has already shown herself to be a troublemaker."

"Don't touch her!" Bigstorm yowled.

"So noble," Bloodstar said unfeelingly. "So much the better. You will feel the pain when she dies."

"_No_! Shiningfur!"

* * *

It was done. Shiningfur was dead…and so was Bigstorm. Only Woodpaw remained, held still by a grey-furred guard who would not let her utter a word.

"Don't you get killed too," Mossfall whispered.

Woodpaw had ceased struggling, numb with horror. Bigstorm was dead; Shiningfur was dead…and all because she hadn't gone for help. As the brown and white apprentice watched, however, she was reminded that while apprentices often act without thinking, sometimes, a thoughtless act can help someone else choose to do good.

A white cat suddenly thrust his way between the ranks of StoneClan warriors and stepped toward Bloodstar. It was an apprentice, small, and with a heartbreaking innocence in his blue eyes.

"You shouldn't have killed them," he said, as if he were scolding Bloodstar, "It's not nice."

"Frostpaw, come back here!" Sparrowstrike called, "Bloodstar knows best, I'm sure."

Frostpaw turned his wide blue eyes on his mentor.

"I'm not sure," he said, "That he does know best. Those who know best should know not to cause fights in another Clan's territory. We don't have to fight."

Woodpaw silently applauded the StoneClan apprentice, but her joy was short-lived. Bloodstar was never pleased when his authority was challenged, especially since he knew deep inside of him that Frostpaw was right. Frostpaw was small, and he was not the best fighter among the apprentices. He never even saw Bloodstar attack. And when he realized what was happening, he closed his blue eyes and waited.

_"I don't need to fight. I may be small, but I can still die…"_

* * *

Woodpaw suppressed a scream of rage as Frostpaw's body fell to the ground. The little cat had been thrown against a tree by Bloodstar's attack.

_"Because he did not want to hear the truth, he killed a kit. So this is StoneClan justice…"_

* * *

***says nothing and builds a large wall* Here, talk to a silly detective! He will keep you distracted from what I have done by doing handstands and falling off buildings! (Yes, that is a reference to something no one here knows anything about. Had to get it out of my system)**


	28. Sparrowstrike

**Guest: Wow…someone actually reacted to that the way I would have. I know how you feel, I like them myself. As to your hopes…wait and see. Yes, read it for Gorgekit and Echokit! They need someone to love them. ;) **

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Sparrowstrike

As Bloodstar stalked off, intending to go back to his den, he found his path blocked by Sparrowstrike. The normally calm warrior was enraged, and he didn't hesitate to let Bloodstar know about it.

"There was no need to kill Frostpaw," he said, "He would have learned in time."

"He had all the time he deserved," Bloodstar growled, "If you would like to join him, Sparrowstrike, say the word."

Sparrowstrike looked down at his paws, and when he next glanced up, he saw that Bloodstar had gone, along with the rest of the warriors.

"No," he muttered, turning and walking over to Frostpaw's fallen body, "He didn't have enough time."

* * *

They had been gone too long. Hazelstar had known when Bigstorm and Shiningfur did not return before sunset that something must have gone wrong. The fact that Woodpaw was also missing made the fact all the more disturbing. So, Hazelstar himself led a patrol to find them. He wished he could have had Blackblaze with him-the dark warrior was the best tracker in the Clan-but Blackblaze was still in the medicine den, along with Sunkit, who was nearly better.

But at least he had Silverfur and Brackenstripe, as well as their apprentices. He knew he could count on them. And upon realizing that Woodpaw was missing, Thistlepaw and Kippaw had both asked to go, but Hazelstar had refused, knowing that four apprentices would be difficult to keep track of.

"Hazelstar, get up here now!" Silverfur yowled from up ahead. The silver warrior's pelt was sparkling in the light of the sunset, but his face was grim.

Hazelstar bounded up to Silverfur's side, then, after a pause, he dashed away, down the hill.

"No, it could be a trap!" Silverfur yowled. "Hazelstar!"

The silver cat turned back to Brackenstripe, Littlepaw, and Leopardpaw.

"Brackenstripe, come with me. You two," he said to Littlepaw and Leopardpaw. "Stay right here, understand? We'll be right back."

The two apprentices nodded, glancing fearfully around.

"What's wrong?" Littlepaw asked.

"This blasted war," Silverfur growled as he stalked off with Brackenstripe, "This war is very wrong."

* * *

The two warriors found Hazelstar exactly where Silverfur had thought they would. Crouched over the bodies of two warriors. Bigstorm and Shiningfur.

"Are they…" Silverfur couldn't finish. _"With that much blood, of course they're dead."_

"Come on, Hazelstar," Brackenstripe said softly, "There's nothing you can do here."

"We can't leave them here," Hazelstar replied.

"He's right," Silverfur decided, "Brackenstripe…you know…we have to sit vigil for them. It's Clan tradition."

Brackenstripe nodded.

"Can you carry Bigstorm? You're a bit stronger than I am."

Silverfur did not reply, but as he bent down, he felt Bigstorm move.

"Wait a minute…he's still alive!" Silverfur yowled, "Leopardpaw! Don't come down here, but go get Fivefur, now!"

There was a muffled reply, then the sound of pounding paws in the distance.

"Run quickly," Silverfur muttered, "Bigstorm's running out of time."

* * *

Sparrowstrike was now thanking anything he could think of-but not StarClan, since, like most of his Clan, he knew nothing about the subject-that Bloodstar was arrogant enough not to check closely whether or not he had killed his victims. From the black warrior's position in the bushes near where the FlameClan cats were, it looked as if Bigstorm was alive, and he knew that Frostpaw was, since he had dragged his apprentice to shelter in the bushes before the FlameClan cats had arrived.

_"But if I take him back, Bloodstar will kill him. What can I do? I could send him to FlameClan…Hazelstar took in Fledgepaw, after all. Yes. That's what I'll do."_

Sparrowstrike's old mentor, Chervilclaw, would not have been pleased had he been able to see what his former apprentice was doing. A typical StoneClan cat would never have spoken to intruders. He would have gone to get the rest of his patrol, and they would have destroyed the offending party.

But Sparrowstrike was not a normal StoneClan warrior, as his actions that day would prove. The brave young warrior stepped out into a clearing full of angry FlameClan cats, dragging his unconscious apprentice with him.

"What have we here?" asked Brackenstripe, confused.

"A dirty StoneClan cat!" Silverfur snarled. The grey-furred cat moved threateningly toward Sparrowstrike, and the black cat took a step back.

"Wait," he said, "I mean you no harm. I…that is…I know you've taken other StoneClan apprentices to your Clan. Can you take him? He's been hurt…"

"Of course we will take him with us," Hazelstar said, rising from where he had been still crouching next to Bigstorm. "What is his name?"

"We call him Frostpaw."

At that moment, Leopardpaw came pounding down the hill.

"I brought Fivefur, and…yikes!"

"I told you not to come down here!" Silverfur said angrily, "Go back where you belong!"

"Will they be all right?" Leopardpaw asked.

"No, they won't, now go!" Silverfur roared.

Startled, Leopardpaw turned and raced off.

As always, Fivefur was steering clear of conflict, and had gone to examine Bigstorm.

"Will he live?" Hazelstar asked from behind the small cat.

"We need to get him back to camp," Fivefur said, "All my herbs are there."

Hazelstar nodded.

"Silverfur and Brackenstripe can manage that. You take Leopardpaw and Littlepaw back, and make sure the queens know to keep the kits inside the nursery. I'm counting on you, Fivefur."

His brother nodded.

"We'll do it."

As Fivefur raced off, Hazelstar turned to Sparrowstrike.

"Will you come with us?"

The StoneClan warrior hesitated, and in his moment of silence, they heard the sound of someone approaching.

"That's got to be Bloodstar, if not a fox," Sparrowstrike said hurriedly. "Get them out of here; I'll distract…whatever it is. If I can…perhaps I'll join you later."

"Be careful," Hazelstar said.

"Careful? I don't know the meaning of that word," Sparrowstrike said with a short laugh. Then he was gone.

* * *

In StoneClan, Campionstripe was currently in the medicine den, not because he was hurt, but to visit his apprentice. Badgerpaw had been injured during training the day before, and Campionstripe had insisted that he visit the medicine den, although the black and white apprentice had assured him it was nothing. It was not nothing, however, as Nightheart had insisted on keeping Badgerpaw overnight.

"I can't wait to get back to training, Campionstripe!" Badgerpaw said enthusiastically.

"Yes…me too, Badgerpaw," Campionstripe replied. _"Why is training all these kits think about? Why aren't they like the FlameClan kits?"_

"Are you okay?" Badgerpaw asked.

"Yes. I'll be back."

Campionstripe couldn't stand to speak to his apprentice anymore. Mossfall had told him only a few moments ago of what had happened on the border. As far as Campionstripe knew, Bigstorm, Shiningfur, and Frostpaw were all dead. He turned away and half ran from the den, nearly trampling Nightheart as the medicine cat tried to enter.

_"I have to get him to FlameClan," _Campionstripe thought,_ "He'll be safe there with Hazelstar. But he won't want to go…"_

Campionstripe's thoughts were cut off abruptly, as his eyes took in what was going on just in front of him.

"What in StarClan's name?" he gasped aloud. "What have you done, Bloodstar?"

Bloodstar was standing over the motionless corpse of Sparrowstrike. And he was smiling.

"This," Bloodstar told Mossfall, who looked as if he had just lost his best friend…which he had, "Is what will happen to all those who betray StoneClan."

Campionstripe stared at the dark cat for a moment. Then he turned and slunk off into the shadows.

_"I will get Badgerpaw out of here. Woodpaw and Blueflash too, if I can manage it. And, StarClan help me, I can manage."_


	29. Rescued

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Rescued

Blueflash had given up all hope of escape. His Clan probably thought he had run off to do something completely normal for his unpredictable personality, and would reappear before long. But it had been four days. Didn't anyone notice he was gone?

_"I thought Leopardpaw at least might miss me… No. Why should she? She's pretty and funny, and I'm just the boy next door."_

Blueflash didn't remember where he had heard that particular figure of speech, but it seemed appropriate, since his nest had been next to Leopardpaw's before he had become a warrior.

_"It's funny. I always thought Leopardpaw and I had something special, but lately… Stupid, why are you thinking about that now? You're probably going to die. Violently."_

"Blueflash," someone whispered, "Blueflash, are you awake?"

"Nope," Blueflash said, "Who's asking?"

"It's Campionstripe. You're wanted outside the camp."

Blueflash scrambled to his feet.

_"He could be taking me to my death, but…I've got to trust him, he's my only chance."_

"I'm coming."

"Good," Campionstripe said, smiling just a little at the young warrior.

* * *

Back at FlameClan, a distraught Hazelstar was pacing back and forth outside the medicine den, where he knew Fivefur and Poppywing were tending to Bigstorm and Frostpaw. The entire camp was in an uproar, with the warriors standing around talking quietly in little groups, the apprentices huddled together outside their den, and the queens guarding the nursery so the kits could not escape. If any kits actually did get out, there would be no way to prevent them seeing Shiningfur's body. They were still too young for that. Much too young, especially Echokit and Gorgekit. But they would have to be told.

"Hazelstar," a soft voice said.

The red-fawn tom turned, and for a moment, he saw no one.

"Follow me," the voice persisted, "You cannot speak with me here."

Not quite knowing what he was doing, Hazelstar moved toward the voice to his own den. Once inside, he saw her. The StarClan warrior Violetleaf. She had visited him before, but never like this.

"Violetleaf? Why…"

"There is no time. Go to your meeting place with Campionstripe. He is waiting for you, with the warriors you left behind."

* * *

Hazelstar trusted Violetleaf, so he went, but he had not expected the group of cats he found there. Woodpaw and Blueflash were sitting close together slightly behind Campionstripe, and both sprang up as Hazelstar approached.

"You came," Campionstripe said, "I was afraid you might not."

"You know?" Hazelstar asked.

Campionstripe nodded.

"Woodpaw knows as well…but Blueflash…"

"I see," Hazelstar said, "Thank you for bringing them, Campionstripe."

"That wasn't my only motive," Campionstripe said, "The apprentice Frostpaw who was killed today…his brother is my apprentice. I know you've taken a lot of extra kits, but…"

"Campionstripe, two things. First, Frostpaw isn't dead, and neither is Bigstorm. Secondly, any kit you can save from StoneClan, we will take in."

"Thank you," Campionstripe said, "How did you know Frostpaw's name?"

"His mentor told us."

_"So that's what they killed him for. What has this Clan become?"_

"We should probably go," Hazelstar continued, "My Clan will be wondering where I am."

Campionstripe nodded, then turned to his apprentice, who had fallen asleep on the grass while they were waiting for Hazelstar.

"Badgerpaw," he said, "Wake up."

"Mm?" Badgerpaw mumbled, "Not time for dawn patrol…"

"Badgerpaw, listen," Campionstripe said, "You're going away for a while. You'll have a break from training, and you'll be able to play with some other cats your age. I know you don't know what playing is, but you'll like it."

"Why are you crying?" Badgerpaw asked.

"I'm not! For StarClan's sake, Badgerpaw, just go with Hazelstar!"

"Okay," Badgerpaw said, "Goodbye, Campionstripe! See you soon!"

"Yes," Campionstripe said without conviction, "I'll see you soon."

As the sienna-furred warrior turned away, Blueflash turned to Hazelstar, his blue eyes wide with confusion.

"What haven't you told me?"

"You'll see," Hazelstar said grimly, "Come along."

* * *

When they returned to camp, Hazelstar went straight to the medicine den, bringing Blueflash with him, and sending Woodpaw to take Badgerpaw to the nursery, which was where he belonged at his young age.

"Fivefur," he called softly, "May we come in?"

"Yes, Hazelstar," his brother called back, "I've sent Sunkit back to the nursery, since he's mostly better. There's still the question of that leg, though."

"Can you have a look at Blueflash?" Hazelstar said, "He was captured by StoneClan before we rescued you."

"And we thought he'd wandered off," Poppywing murmured, "Come along, Blueflash."

As the she-cat led the young warrior to an unoccupied corner of the den, Hazelstar hovered anxiously over Fivefur.

"How is Bigstorm?"

"Alive," Fivefur reported, "But if this keeps up, I may have to enlarge the den."

"Blueflash will be all right to go after I'm done here!" Poppywing called.

"Never mind then," Fivefur said, "Hazelstar, I didn't think you had to meet with Campionstripe today."

"I never told you I met with Campionstripe," Hazelstar said.

"Oh…you didn't?" Fivefur asked, looking away quickly. "I thought you had."

"You're not the only one who has visions, you know."

* * *

After he had been looked over by Poppywing and had his scratched seen to, Blueflash wandered out of the medicine den into the camp. He surveyed the scene in a detached manner, almost as if he was watching it from far away, and was not concerned with the cats that were there. But he was.

"Blueflash," someone said.

"Huh?" Blueflash asked, coming out of his distracted mood.

"You should rest," Woodpaw mewed kindly. "You've been in StoneClan for far longer than I was."

"I…okay," Blueflash agreed. He was too exhausted to argue with Woodpaw.

The young warrior stumbled to the warriors' den and lay down in his nest. He was so tired. So…tired…

* * *

As night fell, the cats of FlameClan settled down in their dens. Although they were supposed to be asleep, most of the apprentices were still awake. For Kippaw, it was the first death he had ever witnessed, and it shocked him. As the brown-furred apprentice glanced around the den, he saw his own shock mirrored in the faces of his denmates.

Woodpaw was curled up alone in her nest, staring at the wall. Thistlepaw had been watching her, and when he padded over to her and lay down, Woodpaw pressed against the tom, comforted.

Even the hyperactive Leopardpaw was silent, although not asleep, as Kippaw saw from her twitching tail.

"Are you all right, Kippaw?" Starpaw whispered.

"Yeah," Kippaw replied, "I just…"

"I know," Starpaw said, "You won't get used to it. But you can fight it. That's why we're going to be warriors, right?"

"Right," Kippaw said, "You're right, Starpaw."


	30. Recovery

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Recovery

The next morning, Hazelstar was awakened by Fivefur just after the sun had risen. The vigil for Shiningfur had taken place the previous night, but, although Hazelstar was tired, he roused himself enough to listen to Fivefur.

"Hazelstar," Fivefur whispered, "I think Bigstorm is waking up."

The FlameClan leader got hurriedly to his feet and followed his brother to the medicine den, where the brothers found Poppywing peering out of the entrance.

"He is definitely waking up," she said, "He keeps mumbling about Shiningfur."

"What will we tell him?" Fivefur asked.

"We tell him the truth," Hazelstar said heavily, "He'll hate us forever if we don't."

"It could worsen his condition," Fivefur warned.

"And if we lie to him, it definitely will," Hazelstar replied.

_"Not to mention he'll hate us for the rest of his life."_

"Bigstorm," Poppywing said soothingly, as the grey cat began to twitch about, "It's all right. You're safe

"Shiningfur," Bigstorm mumbled, "Where's Shiningfur?"

The FlameClan deputy unexpectedly sat up, startling everyone. He looked confused as he stared at them, then, after a moment, he let out a low moan and lay down again.

"Bigstorm…" Hazelstar began, but Fivefur pushed his brother away.

"Let him be. He's lost everything."

"Not everything," Poppywing said, "Gorgekit and Echokit. They will have to be told."

"I know," Hazelstar said, sounding more confident than he felt, "I'll tell them myself."

* * *

Hazelstar trudged to the nursery, dreading having to explain what had happened. Gorgekit and Echokit had already lost their sister…and now they had lost their mother too.

When he entered the nursery, Hazelstar stood in silence for a moment, unnoticed by the kits and their mothers. Gorgekit and Echokit were playing with several of the other kits, but the group quickly scampered over to Hazelstar.

"Hello, Hazelstar!" Pinepaw said politely. Even though Pinepaw, Fledgepaw, and Badgerpaw were currently living in the nursery, they had been allowed to keep their apprentice names out of respect for their StoneClan training.

"Hello," Hazelstar replied, smiling at the tabby kit.

"Do you need something from us?" Rosebrier asked, although it was clear the cream-furred she-cat already knew what Hazelstar wanted.

"I just need Gorgekit and Echokit for a moment," Hazelstar replied.

"All right," Rosebrier agreed, "You two, go with Hazelstar. The rest, come along. We'll play a game, or something."

Gorgekit and Echokit followed Hazelstar out of the den. There, the FlameClan leader paused and looked around. There was no one else nearby, so he turned to the kits, who were watching him expectantly.

"I…I have some bad news," Hazelstar said, reminded of when he had realized his own mother was dying, and feeling even more sympathy toward the kits.

Gorgekit and Echokit exchanged glances.

"Is…is this about our mom?" Gorgekit asked.

"And Brightkit?" Echokit added, "She should be back by now."

"Yes," Hazelstar said, his diplomatic powers utterly deserting him. "It is about Shiningfur…and Brightkit. They…"

He paused.

_"I can't do this!"_

"They won't be coming back," he said finally. "They can't be with you anymore."

"Why?" asked Echokit, "Don't they love us anymore?"

"Of course," Hazelstar said, "They wanted to stay with you, but they couldn't."

"Can't we visit them?" Echokit persisted.

"No. But maybe they will visit you, even if you don't see them."

"But I want them to be here now!" Echokit screeched, running back inside the nursery.

"Echokit, come back!" Gorgekit squeaked, "Don't leave me alone!"

The grey kit turned back to Hazelstar. His solemn pale blue eyes seemed very distant and sad for a cat so young.

"Tell Fivefur not to let my father die," he said. Then he turned and trudged after his sister.

* * *

Meanwhile, Campionstripe was supposedly inspecting the StoneClan camp, but was really just taking some time to be alone and think. He missed Badgerpaw. The cheerful young apprentice had been a ray of light in his dark world. From the looks of his Clanmates, he wasn't the only one who had felt that way about his apprentice. In fact, compared to one or two of them, he really wasn't that attached to his apprentice. Nightheart, the StoneClan medicine cat, was especially reliant on his apprentice, Larkpaw. Campionstripe had never seen the cynical black tom as happy as he was right now, chatting with Larkpaw as they sorted herbs. The little grey she-cat was drinking in every word he said, and answering him with an interested, happy air. Many of the StoneClan cats were quiet and cynical, like Campionstripe himself, but Larkpaw was always cheerful and happy. The life of a medicine cat, helping to heal rather than to kill, would be something the small cat would love.

_"It's good for Nightheart to have someone to talk to," Campionstripe thought, "He should have gotten an apprentice a long time ago."_

His green gaze roved over the camp, settling on the she-cat apprentice, Thornpaw. The brown tabby seemed sad, staring at her paws in silence while Tinypaw and Foxpaw wrestled playfully nearby.

Campionstripe walked over to the apprentice. Thornpaw did not notice him, still staring at her paws.

"Missing something?" Campionstripe asked.

The tabby she-cat jumped.

"What if I am?" she muttered.

"I thought you might like some company."

"Well, I don't!" Thornpaw snapped, "Leave me alone!"

"All right," Campionstripe agreed. "If you want someone to talk to…"

"Go away!" Thornpaw shrieked.

Campionstripe turned and walked away silently. Tinypaw and Foxpaw slunk away too, but Thornpaw did not notice. She was still staring at her paws.

"I knew you for five minutes," she muttered, "So why can't I get you out of my head, you idiot?"

* * *

**Bet you can't guess who Thornpaw is talking about! :D Well, WNR probably can, since I'm pretty sure she knows... Anywho, yeah...I have a bunch of stuff that didn't actually happen in the series, as you can see. That's probably going to all be written before The Homecoming thing...so, yeah. **


	31. Resentment

Chapter Thirty: Resentment

With the medicine den so crowded with badly injured cats, Poppywing and Fivefur were kept completely busy. Which left Starpaw on his own. The young cat was quite lonesome, since the other apprentices all seemed to have friends of their own. They didn't need him.

Woodpaw and Thistlepaw. Leopardpaw and Blueflash. Kippaw. Littlepaw. Maybe Kippaw or Littlepaw might be his friends in time. But after a life of fear in StoneClan, Starpaw was still reluctant to trust anyone else.

Starpaw glanced over toward the nursery, where he saw several of the kits coming out, with Rosebrier following them.

"Now, kits, behave yourselves," Rosebrier said, "I'll be right here if you need me."

Starpaw smiled.

_"Maybe this is a way I can be useful!"_

"Rosebrier?" he said quietly, walking over to the cream-furred queen, "I can watch them, if you want."

Rosebrier smiled.

"Would you, Starpaw? That would be helpful."

The she-cat disappeared back inside the nursery, leaving Starpaw with Pinepaw, Jaykit, Dawnkit, Fledgepaw, and Icykit.

"Well…um…" Starpaw stuttered, "What would you like to play?"

"Badger attack!" Jaykit squeaked, jumping up and down in excitement. "You be the badger!"

"And we all jump on you!" Icykit contributed.

Pinepaw and Fledgepaw exchanged glances, which clearly stated:

_"This is a stupid game. But we might as well humor them."_

"Sure," Pinepaw said, "But we should have more than one badger…"

The tabby kit looked around, and his eyes settled on Kippaw.

"Kippaw!" he squeaked, bounding over to the brown cat, "Come be a badger!"

"Please!" Dawnkit added, "We need another badger!"

"Okay," Kippaw said agreeably, trotting over.

"Is this game hard?" Starpaw whispered.

"Na," Kippaw said, "Just don't hurt the kits."

"Okay," Starpaw agreed.

* * *

The two apprentices played with the kits until Rosebrier finally called them inside. As the kits trotted off, Kippaw turned to Starpaw.

"That was fun. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

Starpaw nodded.

"I'd like that. Thanks for playing with me, Kippaw. I never had a friend before."

"You have a friend now," the chocolate-furred cat assured him. "We both needed a friend, and here we are."

* * *

Later on that day, Kippaw and Starpaw were called to go on a hunting patrol with Breezeleaf, Hawkfang, and Starpaw's new mentor, Lionpelt.

The two young cats bounded along ahead of the older cats, happy to be out of camp after the trauma of the past few days. Breezeleaf was very proud to have been out in charge of a patrol, and Lionpelt was equally proud to have his own apprentice. Hawkfang, however, was angry, mostly at Lionpelt, and trailed along at the back, looking decidedly unhappy.

"Too bad Littlepaw couldn't come with us," Kippaw remarked, "He's a lot of fun."

"Maybe next time, Silverfur will let him," Starpaw replied.

"All right, you two, come on back here," Breezeleaf called, "We're hunting, not playing."

"Yes, Breezeleaf," the apprentices mewed.

"All right, now, I know you know a little about hunting. So, show us what you can do," Breezeleaf said. "Starpaw, you first."

The little brown tom nodded quietly.

_"I'm not good at hunting. What if I don't catch anything? I don't want to disappoint Lionpelt."_

Starpaw looked around, sniffing the air for any sign of prey. There was a faint smell of mouse, and a moment later, he saw one not far away. The young cat crept toward the prey, but as he approached, he accidentally stepped on a stick. It broke with a crack, and the mouse ran away.

Starpaw sighed, crestfallen.

"Don't worry about it," Lionpelt told him, "We all mess up every once in a while."

* * *

Meanwhile, Campionstripe was out on patrol, trying to forget his worries. He had managed to convince Mossfall to come with him, and the grey cat had brought his own apprentice, Sweetpaw. The pretty tortoiseshell she-cat bounced along ahead of them, leaving Campionstripe to talk to Mossfall. The younger warrior had been very quiet since Sparrowstrike's death.

"How are you?" Campionstripe asked softly.

"Hmm?" Mossfall replied, "All right, I guess… How about you? It must be pretty hard to have your apprentice disappear."

"I've lost apprentices before," Campionstripe said, carefully to keep all emotion out of his voice.

"Yeah, I guess you have," Mossfall said with a hint of anger in his voice.

_"He's so cold. What did I ever see in him? I used to worship him. I thought he was the best mentor ever…"_

From up ahead, Sweetpaw suddenly let out a surprised squeak.

"Mossfall?" she yelped, "Who is this?"

Mossfall and Campionstripe raced to the tortoiseshell apprentice's side, and saw that the cat in question was indeed a stranger. It was a small, thin tom. His fur was white, with light silver-grey stripes, and he had very pale yellow eyes.

"Where did you come from?" Campionstripe growled, "Identify yourself!"

"Who wants to know where I come from?" the white cat asked, perfectly calm.

"Campionstripe, deputy of StoneClan," the sienna-furred warrior replied.

"In that case, I will certainly tell you," the white cat said. "I am Icewrath, formerly of ThunderClan, and now a rogue."

"ThunderClan?" Mossfall hissed, "That's where the FlameClan cats came from!"

"FlameClan?" Icewrath asked, "Are they your enemies?"

Campionstripe was silent.

"Is there a young cat named Fivepaw with them?" Icewrath asked. His voice was soft and deadly as he said the name.

"That must be Fivefur," Mossfall blurted.

_"Mossfall, you idiot!" _Campionstripe thought,_ "This cat clearly has something against FlameClan, and Fivefur in particular…"_

"And if FlameClan is your enemy," Icewrath said, "We share a common enemy. I think I would like to speak with your leader, if it's not too much trouble. My power could be of use to him."

"What power?" Mossfall whispered.

Icewrath laughed.

"You will see, warrior. You will see."

* * *

Campionstripe had ended up taking Icewrath to Bloodstar, simply because he found the white cat extremely unnerving, and very few cats unnerved Campionstripe. He waited in silence as Bloodstar and Icewrath talked.

"So, you know the FlameClan cats?" Bloodstar asked.

"We were Clanmates," Icewrath replied, "We were not friends. The medicine cat you have spoken of, Fivefur, is…well…let me just say I have an old quarrel with him."

"Do tell," Bloodstar said.

"My power is similar to his," Icewrath hissed, "I had every right to be ThunderClan's next medicine cat, not that runt! But no. Fivefur gets everything because he's so small that he could never be a real warrior, while I have all the same powers, and twice the ability. I have been waiting. I've been searching for him, and one day, I will get my revenge for what he did to me. As medicine cat apprentice, I could have been respected. But instead, I was bullied because I could not have my dream. The dream Fivefur stole from me."

"No one will mistreat you here," Bloodstar said, "You will get your revenge."

* * *

**An old idea of mine...and a new enemy... XD I kinda like Icewrath. He unexpectedly begins to remind me of a character from some random thing that I really like...**


	32. Boredom

Chapter Thirty-One: Boredom

As Campionstripe had suspected, Icewrath's coming did no good for the Clan. All it did was throw them all into confusion. Nightheart was especially concerned, and more than a little bit angry at Icewrath's appearance. The black medicine cat was not one for words, but when he did feel a need to speak, he often came to Campionstripe for help. Like many of the other younger warriors, he thought of Campionstripe as a sort of father figure. A much better role model than his own father, certainly.

"He wants to be a medicine cat," Nightheart said, "He wants my job. Icewrath, I mean. And Bloodstar obviously thinks he's capable. But it's always been _my_ job."

"That role was forced upon you," Campionstripe said, "I thought you would want to give it up."

"I…I do," Nightheart said, "But that means leaving Larkpaw in the same den as that cat. I don't trust him…and I can tell you don't either, Campionstripe. There's something about him…an illness I rarely see in cats…and one I have never tried to treat."

"Its madness," Campionstripe said, "Madness and hatred. He feels something was stolen from him, and he wants what he thinks of as his due."

_"Like your father did. Like he still does."_

"But it's my job!" Nightheart exclaimed in frustration, "Ever since I was born, this was what I had to do. I never got to choose…"

He broke off, staring bitterly at the apprentices playing nearby.

"Why couldn't I be a warrior?" he whispered hoarsely, "Sunwhisper is no stronger than I am. She is a she-cat, and she-cats were never warriors here. But no. For Sunwhisper, there is an exception, because she is somehow the strong one."

"Bloodstar knew what he was doing."

"No he didn't," Nightheart growled, "I know what you're doing, Campionstripe. I know where you go on those lone patrols of yours. And because I know what you're doing, I know that I could never be a warrior. I'm a coward. I'm afraid of losing the thing I love the most, because she is the only thing I have ever cared for…"

"Larkpaw," Campionstripe said, "It's her, isn't it? Ever since she was apprenticed to you, you've been happier."

"I won't let them take her away from me," Nightheart said, "I swear it."

* * *

Nightheart apparently meant to keep his promise. The black medicine cat carried out his duties more energetically than ever before, and Larkpaw seemed determined to help him. The young she-cat adored her mentor, and while it was clear she did not feel the same way about him as he felt about her, she was completely devoted to him.

"She'd do anything for him," Campionstripe mused, "I hope they can convince Bloodstar that he doesn't need Icewrath. There is something…"

"He's not a cat at all," Mossfall said. "He only looks like one."

Campionstripe said nothing. He was still angry at Mossfall for having told Icewrath about FlameClan.

"I'm sorry I told him now," Mossfall continued, "He means them harm. I mean…that's a good thing, technically…but he means to hurt Fivefur. That little cat hasn't hurt anyone."

"I feel the same way," Campionstripe said, "And so does Nightheart. I don't think anyone in this Clan thinks anything good of Icewrath's coming. It feels wrong."

* * *

Meanwhile, the StoneClan apprentices were up to no good…the ones that were left, that is. Pinepaw, Fledgepaw, Badgerpaw, and Frostpaw were gone, and Brindlepaw was dead. That left Thornpaw, Tinypaw, Sweetpaw, Foxpaw, and Crowpaw. There was Larkpaw too, but she rarely associated with the others, being the medicine cat apprentice as she was.

Foxpaw and Thornpaw were the boldest of the group, and had come up with a cunning plan to drive several of the strictest mentors to distraction. Namely their own mentors, Hollythorn and Chervilclaw.

"I don't know, you guys," the timid Sweetpaw said, "They might get mad at us."

"Nobody's making you do it," Thornpaw said impatiently. The tabby was eager to do something fun. Maybe it would make her forget the cat whose memory had been bothering her.

"But, Thornpaw, Bloodstar could take us out of training," Sweetpaw replied, "And Mossfall would hate it."

"I bet they did the same thing when they were apprentices," Foxpaw said, "So, are you guys in, or out?"

"In!" Crowpaw said, "It's about time something happened around here!"

"In," Tinypaw said reluctantly, "Bloodstar will have our tails, but I'll do it."

The four cats turned and stared at Sweetpaw.

"Okay," Sweetpaw sighed, "I'll do it."

"Good, let's go," Thornpaw mewed, trotting off, with Foxpaw at her side.

"This is a terrible idea," Sweetpaw whispered, "I just know it."

"I agree," Tinypaw said, "But what can we do?"

"You two can go away if you're going to ruin our fun," Crowpaw grumbled.

"Ssh!" Thornpaw hissed, "I found Hollythorn."

The young cats peered out from their hiding place at the grey tom. Hollythorn was sitting with his back to them, evidently unaware of their presence.

"Watch this," Thornpaw whispered, "It's a little trick I learned from...somewhere."

The tabby she-cat sprang from the bushes onto Hollythorn's tail. To the surprise of all the young cats, Hollythorn let out a startled yowl and leaped into the air.

"Works every time!" Thornpaw giggled.

"Thornpaw!" Hollythorn yowled, "Where do you learn these things?"

Thornpaw did not reply.

"I know where," Hollythorn continued angrily, "And I am not amused. Go to your den, and stay…"

"Attack!" Foxpaw yowled. The other four apprentices raced from the bushes and leaped onto the startled Hollythorn.

"Murder!" Hollythorn screeched, "Mossfall, Chervilclaw, and Stormwind, teach your apprentices some respect."

"You left out my mentor," Tinypaw said.

"That was intentional," Hollythorn growled, "Your mentor is the Clan leader, and not to be trifled with. Now get off!"

* * *

**I know this is a lot of not from the book/series stuff, but there will be more before the third series. Hoping nobody minds. :) Oh, yeah, and soon I want to start Book Three, so...yep, this one's almost done. XD**


End file.
